Possession
by GrimGrave
Summary: Link and Zelda, a pair of students, are happily together. But everything will change when Link finds himself with a new next door neighbour that is the complete opposite of Zelda. AU, and some OOC involved. Rated M for language,minor violence, adult themes of strong nature and serious drama.
1. Prologue - The Girl Next Door

Disclaimer: GrimGrave do NOT own _Legend of Zelda _or the characters associated with its franchise; they belong to _Shigeru Miyamoto _and _Nintendo_. GrimGrave doesn't earn money by writing fiction.

**Possession**

**Prologue - ****The Girl Next Door**

The day of Thursday, October 2018. An ordinary day for most people of Hyrule; the sun was rising up with its bright blanket, piercing through the thinnest of clouds and into the homes of the people, wherever they lived. In this case, it was the Ordon prefecture, an average-sized town. In the midst of the town was the apartment-buildings of only two floors, but it served as a home for many residents.

Its rays shined through the glass of the windows, falling upon the tired eyelids of a young Hylian man who, in his sleep, put up a losing fight against his awakening. His eyelids slowly opened for brief seconds, then somewhat longer. Then he managed to look around, adjusting his eyes for the light of day albeit slowly.

His blue eyes stared at the window; the curtains, he noticed, did little to block the outside light but it was probably for the best - his cellphone emitted the generic ring-tone just a few minutes later, accompanied by loud noises of thuds, voices and slams against walls. Annoying as it was, the boy knew he still had to get up this early. It was time to face the day.

Link, the Hylian boy of eighteen years chuckled to himself, ruffling through his messy blonde hair as he got up and began to get ready for school.

**::::::**

After a warm shower and halfway through his breakfast the generic ring-tone emitted once again. Link grabbed hold of it and checked the number, smiling widely once he knew who it was and pressed the button.

"Good morning Zel-"

"Link! You're actually up?! And here I thought I would have to recite my usual wake-up speech again." Zelda said with a giggle. Link would've frowned, but he had to admit that he usually did have a hard time leaving the bed. So he chuckled back into his phone.

"Stranger things has happened you know. Besides, There was some loud noises coming from outside earlier - in fact, I think its still there." He withdrew the cellphone from his ear and listened; while it wasn't as loud as before, there was still some slams and occasional raised voices. "Yep, whatever it is, its still going, so I kinda had to get up."

"I should thank whoever it is." Zelda replied with yet another cheerful giggle. "Anyway, that's not why I called you. I were wondering if its possible for you to pick me up on the way to school today?"

"I would love to!" Link said. "But what happened to your bike?"

"Its busted… The chains are unhooked and rather rusty…"

"Ah… Oh well, until its taken care of, I'll happily drive you. I just need to finish my breakfast and then I'll be on my way."

"Thank you, thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without you… Hey, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He chuckled. The smile on his face was beaming, like many times before when he talked to Zelda.

"I love you too. See you in a bit."

**::::::**

Roughly ten-fifteen minutes passed since the conversation with Zelda, and for the third time in a row, Link checked if he had everything with him; he didn't fancy the idea of having to drive back home because he had forgotten something. The fourth time ended up being the final, and with little left to do, he picked up the keys from the small wooden table in his hallway and headed out.

Once out, he turned around to lock the door when he saw the door to what would be his neighbour's apartment stood open with a burly guy walking out with a grunt. His wide frame of body mass caused him to push Link to the side as he walked past, not bothering to even eye the blonde kid.

"Oufh! What…" He glared at the man, but he had already disappeared into the large truck together with another burly man, and drove off. Link scowled at the rudeness, but it quickly faded; it was useless anyway, and he would soon be in a better mood once he picked up his girlfriend.

"Tch! Did the bastard manage to leave already?"

The boy turned around as he heard the female voice behind him. Leaning onto the railing just outside the apartment doors stood a woman, just about a head taller than Link himself. Her orange hair was neatly put up in a ponytail, reaching down slightly past her neck while the front had ended up in a few bangs that covered her right eye. Her skin was of turquoise colour, which was somewhat unusual, but not rare, considering the increased amount of Twili exchange students who also had exotic skin-colour. As Link continued to stare in both amazement and puzzlement, he quickly noted that the woman was wearing a long-sleeved black turtle-neck top and black jeans with a silver-stud belt.

"Oh, uhm… that burly man? Yeah, he just left I'm afraid." Link said. The woman, looking dissatisfied, sighed out loud in obvious irritation. "Great. Just fucking perfect!"

"Uhm.. What's the matter, miss?" Link asked, genuinely curious. The woman looked back at him with a mild scowl as she picked up and lighted a cigarette. "Well, you live just next door right? In case you missed out on the noises earlier, I recently moved in. And the brute you saw was supposed to help me put everything in place. Definitely not worth the money, let me tell you." She casually smoked her cigarette every few seconds, blowing the smoke away with the wind which was unfortunately against Link, causing him to slightly cough.

*Cough* "Oh.. I am sorry to hear that.." He replied with a smile. Being a good-natured man at heart, and experienced with helping people out, Link smiled even more at the woman. "Listen, uhm… I have to go now, being a student and all, but since we're neighbours, let me help you once I get back. I don't mind."

The woman's eyes widened upon hearing the offer to help. "Really? You're a life-saver! Thank you- Ah. I don't think I caught your name.."

He extended his hand, waiting for her to do the same. "Its Link, Link Kokirin." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it playfully and shook it with a small grin on her lips and a dreamy look in her eyes. "Veran Ashdown. A real pleasure to meet you Link…"

"Likewise! Ah, I really have to go now, but I'll see you later Miss Ashdown!" Link exclaimed as he began to jog down the stairs. "Please, just call me Veran. I'm not old you know."

"Alright, see you later Veran!"

"Yes.. See you later." She said softly to herself as she watched her neighbour disappear into his car and drove away, a small, but sly smile forming on her lips as she smoked her cigarette.

* * *

_A Veran X Link that isn´t a one-shot, who would´ve thought?_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of a new multi-chapter story featuring one of my many favourite pairings!_

_Do be a good sport and leave a little review, it makes me happy~_

_Also, in case anyone is wondering, Link "is from" Twilight Princess, and so is Zelda._

_Until next time, take care!_

_- GrimGrave_


	2. Chapter 1- Welcome to the Neighbourhood

**Disclaimer**: GrimGrave do NOT own _Legend of Zelda _or the characters associated with its franchise; they belong to _Shigeru Miyamoto _and _Nintendo_. GrimGrave doesn't earn money by writing fiction.

**Possession**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to the Neighbourhood**

Link hummed along the music that was playing on the radio as he drove down the road, quite content with how his day had started out; he had become friends with a new neighbour, he was about to pick up his girlfriend on the way to school and later he would help said neighbour with moving furniture. He liked helping people out. That, and solving puzzles.

_´Zelda's house should be just about here… Ah! There she is!´_ Link thought to himself. He went easy on the gas pedal, allowing the car to slowly come to a halt as he neared Zelda's house, where said girlfriend was standing outside, ready and waiting. She waved at him with a heart-warming smile as her brown hair danced in the wind. Link waved back from his seat and unlocked the car door.

"Right on time even." Zelda said with yet another smile. As she sat down and fastened her seatbelt, she leant in and gave her sweetheart a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much for this, Link. I really need to get that bike fixed…"

"No problems at all, and its definitely no rush Zelda. I gladly pick you up every morning." Link replied. "I don't mind at all." Zelda smiled back at him with a giggle, this time giving him a kiss on his lips; he mentally noted it tasted of strawberry. With yet another kiss being shared between them, the car slowly regained its speed and drove off into the direction of their school. It was roughly a fifteen-twenty minutes trip which gave an opportunity for small-talk.

"… and then, both Aveil and Ashei ended up having this huge fight in the kendo-club, I heard. Apparently it ended as a draw…" Link chuckled as he stopped for the red light. "I'm not surprised, both of them are star-pupils… But If I had to put my rupees on the one I think would win, it would be Aveil. She's a lot more aggressive when it comes to fighting, I've seen it myself."

"Hmm… No, I would root for Ashei." Zelda replied. "She's level-headed."

"Alright… Yeah I guess you're right. But since it ended as a draw, it hard to really say if aggressiveness or level-headiness is the way to go. Besides, they're good friends, it makes it harder to be a hundred percent serious." The green light was turned on, and the couple was on the move yet again. "Oh! Speaking of friends, remember the loud noises I was complaining about earlier?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"It turned out to be this woman who was moving in. I got myself a new neighbour." Link said. "I didn't have time to talk that much with her, but she seemed really friendly. Her name is Veran." Zelda looked at him with passive face at first, but eventually a smile formed on her beautiful lips. "That's nice. Does it explain the smoke I smelt?"

"What?" Link asked, before briefly smelling the collar of his shirt. "Oh. Yes, she does smoke, and I had the wind against me at the time. Didn't think it would stick to me like this, I'm surprised you could detect it."

"It was faint, but I did notice it." Zelda giggled. "So, did you properly welcome her to the neighbourhood then?"

Link frowned very slightly. "No… I sort of forgot it since I was in a mild hurry. I'll do it once I get back home - I promised her to help her move her furniture to where they are supposed to be, since the employees of the moving-company didn't." The brunette at his side lost her smile, averting her eyes to the window. Link noticed it; it was hard to miss when Zelda wasn't smiling, considering that she nearly always did. He gave her a small push with his elbow to regain her attention. "Hey, Zelda?"

"Yes Link?"

He smiled brightly and confidently at her. "I love you."

She smiled back at him and giggled. "I love you too."

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

"I'll see you later then Zelda!"

"Yes, see you later! And work hard!"

"I will!" Link shouted with a hearty laughter, before he and Zelda parted ways. They were in different classes, so most of their time together was outside of the school. Regardless, they managed to meet up enough to share a affectionate moment, eat lunch together, and simply see each other. For the moment, Link was more than happy, and let his feet take him to his classroom.

_Hmm.. What was first period again..´ _Link checked his schedule he had copied from the website. _´Oh great… math class.´_ Few things did bring Link's spirits down. One of them, was math.

Another, was a clingy self-proclaimed "friend".

"Link! There you are!" Said the loud voice. "Over here buddy!"

Sighing, Link did as he was told. After all, his seat was next to this interesting person; he wasn't unpleasant to hang around with, but he could be a little too clingy at times. As Link took his seat, the said interesting person immediately leaned onto him. "What? Not even a hello? A good morning? Really man, that's cold."

"Alright already.." Link said with a mixture of mild annoyance and laughter. "_Good morning_, Ghirahim."

The pale-skinned classmate smirked back. "And good morning to you! Honestly, was that so hard? Isn't your heart just full of rainbows right now? Although you did seem quite happy enough just a minute ago!" Link chuckled.

"Yes, you could say that. Its been a great day so far. I've made a new friend, who is also my new neighbour."

"Really?" Ghirahim asked. "Well that's just swell. But you already have Zelda, you little cheater you." While he did grin at his own remark, link playfully punched him on the arm. "I am not like that, and you know it. This neighbour is just a friend. Speaking of that, why cant you get along with Zelda? Or Impa for that matter?"

"I was just kidding, geez…" Ghirahim said while rubbing his arm. "Hm? I don't know! They seem to dislike me for whatever reason!" The white-haired teen put up his feet onto the desk, rocking his chair back and forth in a slow motion. "Seriously, I have no idea at all!"

"Maybe because you keep coming up with dry remarks about how, for example, Impa resembles a dog?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't find it funny how Impa seems to protect Zelda almost everywhere she goes, like a guard-dog?"

"Lets not have this discussion again…" Link said, almost deadpanning. Ghirahim snickered to himself as he rocked back and forth still. "Alright, alright… So, changing topic, guess what I saw earlier?" Link turned his head, genuinely curious. "What?"

"There's this new guy in class 3-F; purple hair, tall, and VERY good looking! I think his name was Kafei-something-or-other. Anyway, I saw him earlier, and he totally gave me the look; you know, like when-"

"Mr Kokirin, Mr Kaylock; if you two would be so kind and quiet down a bit."

With a groan and a chuckle from Ghirahim and Link respectively, they simultaneously replied to their teacher. "We're sorry, Mr Tingle."

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

Now positioned on the school roof, Link had taken the liberty to eat his lunch in a place where it usually wasn't crowded with people. Having sent a text-message to Zelda of his whereabouts, Link munched happily on his sandwich and watched the sky while thinking about everything, and nothing. The wind was calm.

_´I wonder if Veran has already begun moving the stuff around already… I know I said I would help her when I got back, but that wont be until much later. I hope she doesn't get mad at me for letting her wait…´ _He thought to himself, but stopped once he heard the metallic door open up; he turned around to see Zelda happily run up to him with Impa casually walking after her. "Hi Link!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him very chaste kiss on his lips, which he happily returned. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He replied. He glanced back at Impa who looked around in annoyance; he knew what it was about. "Don't worry Impa, as far as I know, Ghirahim wont be showing up. He said he were going to find some new guy named Kafei or something." Impa simply nodded. "Good."

Sharing the bench, the trio ate their respective lunches in peace, doing small talk and simply enjoying each others company. "So, Link… I heard you got yourself a new neighbour." Impa said in her usual monotone voice. "Yeah, her name is Veran. She's helped me getting up this morning as she moved in." Link said jokingly, to which Zelda laughed - Impa, not much of a emotion-showing person, only smiled to a certain degree before resuming her usual emotionless face. "I see… "

"Link, uhm.." Zelda said. "…What are your plans for the weekend, if you have any..?"

"My plans? I don't exactly have any, other than getting rid of some homework. Why do you ask?" The brunette smiled shyly at him, her cheeks tinting a small shade of red. "I was wondering if … if I could come over for the weekend..?" The look of delight on the blonde-haired boy's face was beaming as he nodded. "Yes, of course! You're always welcome Zelda!"

"So it's decided then?" She asked, still blushing faintly. "Absolutely!" Link exclaimed. It wasn't the first time Zelda had slept over, but it was a joyous occasion nevertheless. The couple leant in and shared a decent kiss, only to be interrupted by a light cough - they looked at Impa with puzzled expressions, to which the taller classmate simply stared back while replying.

"Just remember to use a condom. STDs are not a joke."

"I-Impa!"

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

"Sorry about earlier…" Zelda said quietly from her seat. "I really don't know what that was about…"

"I admit that I was shocked to hear her say that. I mean, we're careful, she knows that." Link replied. It had already begun to darken since they had left the school, several hours later since the lunch. "But Impa is being Impa; she may not be showing much of her emotions, but she really cares and looks after you. You two have been friends since childhood, no?"

"Yes… She's always been there for me. I guess it wasn't that out of place for her to say." She giggled. "Oh, here's my house. Thank you so much for even giving me a ride back.." The blonde boy looked back at her and chuckled. "Of course I'll drive you back. Until your bike is fixed, or even if you still want to, I'll happily drive you to and from school."

"And what happens when you'll get sick then?" The brunette replied teasingly. "Then I'll wear a mask to cover any germs and drive you to and from school anyway."

"I bet you would." Zelda giggled as usual and kissed Link again; this time a little more boldly. They remained inside the car, kissing for a good ten minutes before Zelda withdrew herself and opened up the car-door. "That was a thank-you gift for taxi-service. I'll see you tomorrow Link."

"Yeah…" He replied, still lovingly dazed. "See you tomorrow!"

As soon as Zelda had walked inside her house, Link began to drive away down the road; before he could help his neighbour, he had one final stop.

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

Quickly stepping inside his apartment, Link threw away his bag and jacket, before locking the door and walking over to his neighbour; he rang the door-bell and waited.

_´I hope she isn't mad… I did kept her waiting for the entire day, so it would only be logical, but still…´_

The sound of the door being unlocked brought Link back to his senses, and surely the door was opened up for him; before him stood Veran, now with a small smirk on her lips, and the same clothing she had worn earlier, with only the turtleneck replaced by a black t-shirt. "Oh, Link! So you finally decided to show up huh?" She said with a ominous chuckle. "I've been waiting the whole day for you to help me…"

"My apologies Miss Ash- I mean Veran!" Link said, bowing his head in both shame and apologetic manner. "But in my defence, I did tell you I was a student, but I guess I shouldn't-"

"I was kidding you, relax." She said with a stifled laughter. "I managed to get some things done, but you'll be helping me with the heavier stuff. Come on in…" She stepped aside, allowing Link to step inside. As she closed and locked the door behind him, the boy was overwhelmed with a strong, but pleasant scent; it was that of lavender and citrus. Although Veran clearly had a lot left before her apartment became a proper home, Link could see how it would look like by what had already been set up; her apartment gave off the gothic vibe in an artistic manner, and it was downright beautiful in its own dark way.

"Smells lovely, doesn't it?" She said as she walked up behind him, her head almost leaning onto his shoulder. "I just love the scented candle-stick, don't you?"

"Its refreshing, to say the least." He took a deep breath. "I should definitely get some of those myself."

"No need for you to buy them," Veran laughed. "you can just get some from me~ You are free to come over anytime. But first thing first, lets get those furniture moved, yes?"

Link braced himself as he began to lift the heavy end of the wooden table; it was supposed to be in the kitchen, and although Veran lifted the other end, the table proved to be a small challenge. Link had a good physique, but he didn't train too often or enough. Nevertheless, he had made a promise, and he wasn't one to break one without a good cause. Once the table had been placed where it should be, Link and Veran moved on to the couch.

"Right, so where is this supposed to be?" Link asked. Veran simply pointed to behind her. "Its only to the other side of the room; the brutes from before just dumped my furniture where they pleased, so all furniture are simply misplaced."

"That's a shame. In their line of work, they should know better than to mistreat a customer. Good thing I'm here huh?" Link said with a chuckle as he moved on to the couch, unaware that Veran was watching him from behind with a small grin. "Yes… It is indeed a good thing…" They proceeded with lifting the couch, hurrying along to move it to the other side of the room, then turn it around.

"There. That's wasn't so bad. So, what's next?"

"A few more things, but that can wait - Lets give you something cold to drink. You must be parched."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Don't mention it sweetheart. So, what would you like then? I've got water, milk… Beer, wine…"

Link laughed a little. "Just water, thanks!"

"Alright then." Veran said calmly back in the kitchen. Few seconds later she returned with a pair of glasses with water, handing one over to Link who had already settled down on the couch. "Thank you so much Veran. You were right, I did need it." She sat down besides him, a little closer than Link would've expected. "No need to thank me Link… I have a good intuition for most things." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes, directed at the boy beside her. "If anything, it is _I _who should be thanking _you_ for helping me out."

"I enjoy helping people. And you are my neighbour who lives literally next door, its only natural that we remain in good terms with one another." Link said, sipping on his cold water. Veran chuckled at him, gracefully moving a few strands of hair to behind her ear. "Aren't you the gentleman…"

""I try my best." He said, sipping on some more water. "I take it that you are into.. Well, darker stuff, judging by your decorations."

"Why yes," Veran answered, smiling slyly at him. "I have a certain taste for the gothic culture; I highly enjoy the mystique and romance it brought with it, and I have since I was but a child."

"I can see why. Speaking of which… I know its impolite to ask a woman such a thing, but how old are you? You got me curious."

Veran stared at the boy without much emotion before letting out a loud, but feminine laughter - while Zelda always giggled or let out hysterical bursts of laughter when something was hilarious, this woman seemed to maintain this feminine, womanly figure in whatever she was doing, and that's what Link noticed more and more. And, what he did noticed as well was that the chest-department was vastly different; Link wasn't one to fixate too much about appearances, but Veran´s breasts was definitely in a league of their own compared to Zelda's.

"You are right - It is rude to ask a woman her age. But, I like you, so I'll spill the beans; I'm twenty-six."

"Twenty-six?!" Link nearly shouted. "Whoa… To be honest, I thought you were-"

"Older?"

"Younger."

"Oh my, aren't you a real sweetheart.." Veran said in a sensual tone. "You must be really popular with women." She took a sip of her water as Link replied, sheepishly. "I wouldn't know about that… But I have a girlfriend, and I'm happy with that." Due to their sitting positions, Link was unable to see the look in Veran´s eyes at the mention of girlfriend; an expression of mild anger, even just annoyance, was clearly seen in her eyes. But as quickly as they had appeared, they faded away, and she greeted the boy with a sly smile. "Oh, you got yourself a girlfriend? I don't recall seeing you with anyone… Does she live elsewhere?"

"Yes, she does live elsewhere."

"You don't say…" She smiled slightly. "Anyway, lets continue with the other stuff."

"I'm on it!"

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

After an hour of moving and rotating furniture around, the apartment had already started to look nice and proper in the eyes of Veran. The apartment still had boxes and smaller stuff lying around, but they both agreed that she could handle that on her own. It had only grown darker outside, mostly due to the season.

Link arched his back, feeling his muscles relaxing a bit. "Well, that takes care of that. Anything else you need help with while I'm around?"

She eyed him with mirth. "I can think of a few things you could help me with, but… It can wait. If anything, I'll be sure to swing by in case I'll need you…. " She paused for a few seconds, still eyeing him with a sly smile. "…For something."

"Alright." Link replied, somewhat puzzled at Veran´s behaviour, be quickly dismissed it. He figured that it was part of her general behaviour and that he was over-thinking it. "You are welcome to drop by anytime, provided that I'm not too busy." He walked over to the door, unlocked it and took a step outside. "I'll see you then Veran. Have a good night!"

"I'm sure I will." She replied. "Likewise to you, sweet dreams."

He almost disappeared outside the door when he stepped back, slightly surprising Veran as he greeted her with a wide smile. "Oh, and I almost forgot; Welcome to the neighbourhood, Veran!"

She chuckled at him, returning the smile, albeit hers was sly. "Why thank you Link. I hope my stay will be… pleasurable." Link cracked a boyish grin, smiling and laughing. "I'll be around to help see to it that your stay is a good one. Good night!"

"Good night, Link…"

Once inside his own apartment, Link quickly got rid of his clothes, pulled up a blanket, turned on the TV, and got himself comfortable on the sofa. It didn't take too long before he fell asleep.

* * *

_As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter~ If you got any thoughts about it, dont by shy; any criticism is good critisicm._

_Until next time, take care then!_


	3. Chapter 2 - Subtlety is Part of Her Game

**Disclaimer**: GrimGrave do NOT own _Legend of Zelda _or the characters associated with its franchise; they belong to _Shigeru Miyamoto _and _Nintendo_. GrimGrave doesn't earn money by writing fiction.

**Possession**

**Chapter 2**

**Subtlety is Part of Her Game**

The night seemed to have slipped past in an instant.

Link's tired eyelids slowly opened up, greeting the light of day shining from his window and forcing him to awake. His body ached a little from sleeping on the sofa, and his clothes, which he noticed he still was wearing, was all wrinkled. The TV was still on, showing a woman in gym-clothes talking about a product that was supposedly good for burning fat. He slowly got up and changed the channel with the help of his remote - the program that was on now consisted of a rerun of a drama show episode that was aired the day before.

"Uh.. Guess I really was tired last night…" Link said to himself, yawning loudly as he got out of the sofa and headed to the kitchen. Halfway there his cellphone began to vibrate, followed shortly by his ring tone of choice. He recognized the number and chuckled to himself, accepting the call.

"Good morning Zelda." Link said with another yawn. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you… I slept like a log. I'm quite surprised that you are up so early again though! …Did your neighbour wake you up again?"

He stifled a snicker. "Of course not! But I ended up sleeping on the couch last night… not exactly the most comfortable choice for sleeping."

"Liiink…" Zelda said with a sigh. "You have to take better care of yourself! You certainly get more than enough sleep, but you need to sleep in a proper bed. You'll only get back-pains from the sofa…"

"I know, I know… But I was tired, I spent the rest of my time helping Veran moving her furniture so-"

"You were with your neighbour..?" Her voice was slightly shaky, Link could hear it. It was unusual for her to sound like that; not completely rare, but it wasn't too often either.

"Uh.. Yes, I was. I promised helping her with the furniture once I got back.. What's the matter Zelda?"

"N-Nothing! I just… Oh! You did welcome her to the neighbourhood properly, right?"

"Of course I did." Link said with a hearty laughter. "I didn't forget, don't worry. I could tell right away that she felt welcome and that she will enjoy living here."

"That's… good. So! Uhm… You haven't forgotten about tomorrow right..?" Zelda replied, her voice a little steadier than before. Being one to not dwell too much on little things, Link shrugged it off his shoulders and chuckled. "I haven't forgotten sweetheart. I'm picking you up tomorrow at 14:20." He could her a giggle from the other end of the line, and it caused him to smile greatly.

"I just wanted to check. You tend to get sidetracked at times you know."

"I know, I know." The blonde stifled a laughter. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I have to get myself some breakfast.."

"You do that." Zelda said with her usual giggle. "See you later then. Love you!"

"Love you too Zelda. Bye!"

Cancelling the call and preparing his breakfast, Link continued with the start of his day. The yoghurt was poured into a bowl, the bread slices was put into the toaster, and his brain had begun to properly wake up from the grogginess of sleep. A spoonful of yoghurt slipped past his lips as he studied the schedule for Fridays; he would have math as first period again, followed by gym-class. A lunch break in-between and then he would move on to history, and finally he would have biology.

He never liked Fridays until the last period was over anyway.

Chewing on a piece of bread with just some butter and a slice of cheese, Link was lazily browsed the newspaper when he heard the doorbell loudly ringing throughout his apartment. It was a annoying sound to say the least, and it frequently startled Link no matter how many times he heard it. Regardless of his mild heart-attack, he made his way to the door, trying to ignore the next three buzzing noises of the doorbell, and proceeded to open it.

"I'm coming! Just hang on…" Opening the door fully, Link not only saw who it was, but the sight baffled him to no end.

Veran, standing tall before him was completely different from how Link had first met her; she was wearing a loose black tank-top and gray night-shorts, followed by a pair of gray slippers. Lastly, she wore a black-and-purple coloured wool bathrobe which Link noticed wasn't tied up to hide her partly clothed body. Her hair was somewhat messy and not tied up in her usual ponytail, letting the orange hair cascade down past her shoulders while the front bangs was still there. But what caught Link's attention the most was two things; Veran didn't seem to use a lot of make up, in fact it was only a little, and he could tell that by just looking at her as of the moment. She had seemingly just gotten out of bed, and yet she looked stunning, in a way.

He acknowledged her womanly beauty before, but even without her little makeup, Veran looked stunning. As if she had two kinds of beauties, one for slight makeup, and one without. But the last thing he noticed caused him to feel like a pervert for even thinking about it - She wasn't wearing anything underneath her tank-top, it was easy to tell; the thin fabric was poking out in the centres of where her breasts was. He could feel his face heat up the more he thought of it, so Link quickly looked back up at her eyes of red and yellow colours.

"Oh, Veran! G-Good morning..!"

"Good morning neighbour." She said with a soft tone in her voice and a smile on her lips. "I hope I'm not disturbing you…"

"N-no! No of course not! I was just eating breakfast… uhm, what can I do for you?" He said as politely as he could. He felt his face grow warmer, whether it was from excitement or embarrassment, but he tried to hide it nonetheless. Veran simply chuckled to herself, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her left ear. "Its embarrassing to say, but I seem to be out of milk.."

"Milk?"

"Yes, milk. I need some for my tea and cereals…" She looked down at him, considering that she was just barely a head taller than Link, smiling at him with a light blush decorating her face. "If it isn't too much trouble.."

The boy smiled back at her, shaking his head very slightly. "No problems at all Veran. Wait here, I'll be right back." He walked back to the kitchen and the fridge, grabbing the milk immediately only to realize at the last moment that he had forgotten something rather simple.

"..How much did she want? Did she even mention that?" He looked up at the cabinets. "Would a glass do? No, wait… she wanted it for her cereal as well didn't she? Maybe I should just give her the whole thing and let her come back when she has helped herself."

"That would make things easier I suppose."

Greatly startled, Link almost fell to the floor at the sudden voice. He spun around, facing Veran leaning onto the doorway with a small smile on her face. "Whoa! You scared me for a moment there! Didn't I tell you to wait by the door, Veran?"

"Yes, you did." She answered with a chuckle. "But I didn't fancy standing outside, so I let myself in. Its rather cold outside mind you."

"S-sorry… I guess that was thoughtless of me." Link said, bowing his head in an apologizing manner. "But since you're here, I guess I'll just give the milk to you. Just come back with it once you've helped yourself." Smiling, he extended his arm and handed over the milk carton to his neighbour, who hesitantly took it. "Why thank you, Link. You really are a lifesaver - I'll be back in a few minutes then."

True to her words, Veran returned very shortly with the milk carton which Link immediately put back in his fridge - following his neighbour to the front door, Link could tell that she was looking around the little she could see of his apartment until she spun around at the doorway, still smiling, albeit slyly.

"Thank you so much for your continued help Link." She said. "I'm very grateful for what you've done so far…"

"There is no need to thank me Veran. We're neighbours!" The boy said with a light laughter. "And from the looks of it, I'd say we're becoming good friends. Its only natural that we help each other out."

"Yes…" Veran eyed him up with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Good friends huh… Then, allow me to properly thank you sometime. And if you ever need help with… _anything_, don't hesitate to visit me. After all, I'm right next door."

"I'll keep that in mind Veran." Link said with a genuine smile which Veran returned. He glanced at the watch on his wrist briefly. "Ah, looks like I have to go soon."

"School I presume?"

"Yeah… and I have to pick up my girlfriend on the way as well."

"…Is that right." Veran´s smile disappeared, her face empty of any emotion. "Aren't there any busses that she could take?"

"No busses that matches the school hours goes through there. Besides, she usually had her bike, but its busted." He chuckled. "So I'll drive her to school nowadays. The things you do for love huh?"

"Yes…" The woman replied, her face barely putting up with a fake smile. "the things you would do for that special someone huh…" Link chuckled yet again and began to head inside. "I have to fetch my stuff, but maybe I'll see you later today! Have a nice day then Veran!"

"Likewise, Link." Veran replied, smirking slightly. "Good luck with your studies."

"Thanks!"

With his bag and the right books with him, Link headed out, locking the door. Digging up his keys, he went to his car - he needed to pick up Zelda.

**::::::**

**::::::**

The car slowly came to a halt outside the house, and as usual, Zelda stood near the road. The second she got inside, the brunette leaned towards her darling, kissing his waiting lips eagerly.

"I've missed you.."

"I've missed you too sweetheart." Link said, before kissing Zelda again. "Did you sleep well?" The car slowly picked up speed again, taking the duo through the street and onto the highway.

"I've slept enough… But a few more hours wouldn't have hurt I suppose. I was… occupied for a few more hours past my usual bedtime.."

"And you talk with me about the importance of sleep." Link chuckled, nudging Zelda playfully with his elbow. "At least you got enough sleep."

"Yes, which is why I know of the importance and wish for you to avoid the same mistakes." Zelda replied, returning the playful gesture with a giggle. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow…"

"Me too. So, what do you want to do? Watch a movie perhaps?"

"Hmm… Oh! We could watch that comedy-romance movie we forgot last time!"

"_A Darknut's Tale_? Isn't that the one with… argh, what's their names…"

"Midna Sinnet and Vaati McKean plays the leading roles."

"Oh yeah! Sure, we can watch that. It looks interesting enough." The brunette let out a very girlish laughter, poking Link's cheek teasingly. "Don't worry, it will have some jousting and sword fighting."

"Heh, thank you, I guess." Link replied, trying not to get too distracted as he kept his eyes on the road. "Come to think of, maybe you get to meet Veran tomorrow." Zelda's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him with but a smallest of smiles. "Oh… Really?"

"Yeah. You'll like her, I promise, she's awfully kind that woman."

"That's… That's good. But… Don't take this the wrong way Link, but I hope she doesn't… bother us."

"Its not like I will invite her over you know." Link said with a small frown. "But she lives next door and we might run into her, that's all. Don't worry about it, it will be our time and our time alone."

He felt Zelda's lips press against his cheek next, then the neck, and then back to his cheek.

"I really love, Link. Don't ever forget that."

"Don't I know it. And I love you too Zelda. You're starting to say that a lot more often I've noticed… not that I mind." The car stopped for the red light, to which Link leant in and kissed the brunette on her lips, which she eagerly returned.

**::::::**

**::::::**

"Good morning Link!" Ghirahim exclaimed with a slap on the back as he walked past his friend. "And how are you this fine day?"

Link stared at him with a puzzled expression. "…What's with you? You're… unusually cheery.."

"So you noticed? Nothing goes unnoticed by you huh?" Ghirahim said with a snicker. "Well, what can I say? Remember that Kafei-dude I mentioned yesterday?"

"Yes?"

"Well yesterday after the last period was over, I managed to meet up with him on my way home. And he gave me that look again, but this time I took it a step further. I played my cards right~"

Link stared at his friend for a few seconds, waiting for him to continue. Ghirahim remained silent, only giving his friend a lecherous smirk as a reply, which finally helped Link understand what he meant. "You mean you actually-"

"He took it like champ. All **three** rounds! Tightest ass ever man!"

Link burrowed his face in the palm of his hand, feeling to both laugh and to sigh. He had nothing against homosexuals; he supported them even, feeling that every kind of love should be allowed. But Ghirahim had a knack to force imaginations of odd, weird nature form in Link's head when he told of his _"conquests". _"…Thank you, Ghirahim, for the brain-stabbing images."

"You are most welcome~ That reminds me, how's it going with that neighbour/friend of yours? Is Zelda jealous yet?"

"What? No! Why would Zelda be jealous? And for your information, its all fine. She's very kind and I think we'll be good friends."

"Alright alright, calm down tiger. I meant no disrespect, but take it from me - In most cases, ones partner does get jealous if they find their boy-or-girlfriend hanging out with friends of the same gender as themselves. Trust me on that."

"Zelda isn't like that. Besides, its not like I like her or anything. People of the opposite genders can be friends you know. Me and Impa are friends for example."

"Of course they can!" Ghirahim said. "I never said that they cant! But at one point or another, they will fall for each other. It could be permanent, it could also be temporarily. Maybe it could be when they actually need it, or maybe it could be at the wrong time, or too late. Or maybe, forever." He snickered. "And who knows, maybe Impa likes you, but is afraid to say anything due to being Zelda's lapdog."

Link scoffed. "Now you're just sounding stupid. You're over-thinking it." But as he thought of Ghirahim´s word, a brief second of the morning's events flashed before him. For the rest of the period, Link was left dumbfounded over why the images was of Veran´s breasts hidden underneath her tank-top.

**::::::**

**::::::**

"Link! Over here!" The brunette shouted from across the roof. Link waved back at her as he walked, noticing Impa sitting on the bench and already eating her own lunch. She turned her head a bit and gave him a small wave before resuming her attention to her meal while Zelda jogged up to him and grabbed him by the wrist. "I see you are already here," Link said. "that's unusual."

"Our teacher, Miss Anju, let us go a few minutes earlier because she had a meeting, so we came here immediately. Impa couldn't wait for you though." She said with a giggle, teasingly glancing back at the blonde, tall girl behind them. Impa merely rolled her eyes and kept eating, earning stifled laughter from the duo.

"Cant be helped, if you're hungry, you're hungry. Lets eat as well Zelda."

"Gladly!"

"No Ghirahim following you today either huh?" Impa said, looking at Link with a light smile. Link merely shook his head. "Nope, I think he went to see his newest… eh.. Conquest."

"… I see. Whatever that keeps him occupied from coming here." She finished, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Link, deep down, found Impa´s and Ghirahim´s dislike for one another funny most of the time, allowing him to at least chuckle over the whole thing.

"I have to agree with Impa…" Zelda intervened. "I respect your choices when it comes to… friends, Link. But -"

"I know I know. Ghirahim can be a bit too much. But if you knew him like I do, you would understand that deep down he's a fun guy to hang around with. But I wont force you to do it, don't worry." The brunette didn't reply; she simply snuggled up to him with a content sigh. The warmth that Link felt was making him smile as widely as ever.

"So, should I bring anything with me tomorrow?"

"Hm… What do you mean by that?" Link asked genuinely.

"Like… Oh! Popcorn!" Zelda exclaimed, causing her boyfriend to let out a hearty laughter. "That's a good idea. Sure, bring popcorn and anything else you like."

"You two have plans for tomorrow?" Impa said in her usual monotone. The duo looked at her with their smiles and nodded while Link replied. "Yes, we're going to my place and watch a movie, spend some time together."

"I see…"

"What about you, Impa?"

The blonde girl stared out into the distance, still as emotionless as always. "I… don't have much planned."

"If you want, you could swing by on Sunday if you want, then we can hang out together all three of us." Link turned to his girlfriend. "Right?"

"Sure! Zelda exclaimed. "You can come then, right Impa?"

"…Perhaps. I guess it could be fun."

"That's great! Who knows, maybe you get to meet Veran as well."

Impa gave the boy a puzzled look, while Zelda simply stopped smiling. She occupied herself with eating while Link and Impa talked. "…I assume its your neighbour you're talking about."

"Yeah. She's a really nice person, I'm sure you two will like her if we meet her. And don't worry, she isn't like Ghirahim." Impa didn't respond to that, not even nodding.

After a few more minutes, the bell rang loud and clear. The trio of friends, now happily satisfied with their meals, began to head back to their respective classes with Zelda in the lead.

"We're having gymnastics next period so we have to hurry! I'll see you later Link!"

"Alright, good luck! See you later!" He shouted back, expecting Zelda to disappear down the stairs; she stopped, and ran back to him until she was right in front of him, kissing him eagerly before she ran back again.

"I love you!"

"Hahah! Love you too!" Link didn't have to hurry for his next class - it was just down a few floors, allowing him to walk in his own pace. But as he proceeded down the stairs, he found Impa leaning against the wall as if she waited for him. His suspicions turned out to be true as she turned to look at him as he approached her. "Link. May I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Impa. What's on your mind?"

"This neighbour of yours. She's just a friend to you, right?"

Link felt baffled. Impa usually never spoke too much, let alone confronting people like this. "What? Yes, she is just a friend; why do you ask?" Impa´s icy stare shifted towards the side, avoiding Link's eyes. "I simply wished to clear the air about that…. For Zelda."

The blonde boy smiled at his friend. _´So that's what it is about..´ _"You really are a true friend Impa, and I'm happy that Zelda has you by her side. You can rest assured that I wouldn't ever betray her." Link expected her to smile back over that statement. But to his surprise, she kept staring at him with the same icy stare. It wasn't uncommon for Impa to smile, she did it occasionally over things like this, but it was as if she wasn't satisfied; like wanted to hear something else. Link's own smile faltered, but he decided to try a different approach. "And you know, I certainly wont betray our friendship either."

She kept staring for a few more seconds, until what seemed to be a forced smile tugged on the corners of her lips before she walked away. "…Good."

Alone and confused, Link stayed behind to ponder of what had just happened. What he didn't take into account was that classes had already begun.

**::::::**

**::::::**

"So, how did biology class go?" Zelda asked, back on the seat of Link's car as he drove them home. The day had passed relatively fast, but Link had been spending all the time he wasn't studying to think about what had happened, and it had left him even more confused. He would've shrugged it off, but it kept bothering him. And if Impa´s conversation didn't occupy his mind, Veran did.

"It was as usual, to be honest. Mr. Rauru is a good person, be he tends to repeat a lot and talk too much…"

Zelda giggled lightly. "That's him in a nutshell. Oh, there's my house." Link pulled up near the house, the car eventually stopping completely. He leant in and kissed her softly on the lips, to which she happily returned them just as eagerly. She was about to get out of the car until she stopped halfway; she had barely opened the door and simply sat there, her back now turned to Link who eyed her up and down in confusion. "Zelda? What's wrong?"

"Oh..! No, I… Just thinking about something.."

"You seem troubled you know. Want to talk about it?"

"Its… Its nothing. Don't worry about it darling. Thanks for asking though…"

"Oh… Alright. Want me to stay with you for a little while then? I don't mind."

"Thanks, but I'll be alright. I'm meeting up with a friend later anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then. Have fun! I'll pick you up tomorrow-"

Zelda interrupted him as she kissed him, albeit a little clumsily, on the lips. "See you then, Link."

He smiled at her and nodded, seeing her off to the door before driving back home. His mind remained blank for the rest of the trip, and soon he was parked and ready to walk the last few steps to et back to his apartment, and more importantly, the sofa. Almost dragging his feet up the stairs, he was nearing the final steps of the stairs as he heard the familiar voice, and the scent of smoke.

"Good afternoon neighbour~" Link looked up. Veran, now dressed in a long-sleeved black t-shirt and blackened jeans, was leaning onto the railing whilst smoking a cigarette. On the flat surface of the railing lied an ashtray with a few cigarette-butts lying about. Her hair was in a ponytail again, and neatly combed. Link took a few seconds to absorb her beauty until he, to his great shame, found his eyes wandering downwards to her chest for a brief second, forcing him to meet her eyes.

_´What was that about?!´ _"Good afternoon Veran! How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, but I'm a lot better now."

"Better? Did something happen?" Link asked with a light chuckle, which Veran joined in on. She took a deep inhale on her cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly towards Link. "Yes. A good company just arrived, to brighten up my day." her expression was filled with a dreamy mirth. "Since I first met you, you've proved to be a good company. Makes me _very_ happy to see you come back home."

"Likewise! I'm happy that I got to be on friendly terms with my new neighbour. But for now, I just really want to crash on the sofa, hahah!" Link walked over to the door, digging up his keys from his pocket when he noticed Veran stepping up to him, smiling as ever. "Link… aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? Forgetting… I must've been, because I don't recall promising anything to you… did I?"

"No no no, nothing of the sort. But.."

"But what?"

She grinned at him. A grin that was sensual in a way that would drive a man crazy if it was the right conditions, like a bedroom scene. Link felt his face heat up a little over the sight, trying to calm himself down.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? We're friends, right?"

The young boy felt once again baffled, but he quickly laughed it off. His neighbour and new friend simply wanted to hang out, it was normal. And it wasn't like he had anything else planned or had to do; he had no reason to deny his friend's request. "You're right. My apologies Veran - Would you like to hang out for a little while?"

The yellow/red eyes on the woman's face lit up with a strong mirth, her lips curling up into a wider grin that almost blew Link away. She quickly put out her cigarette and stepped up to the now open door. "I would _love to_."

**::::::**

**::::::**

"It's a nice apartment you have…" Veran said as she looked around. Link, who was stationed in the kitchen, chuckled as he looked around the fridge. "Thanks! So, what would you like to drink? Milk, water… Heh, fancy a beer?"

"A beer? Why not." Veran said with a smirk. "But should you really be drinking that, Mr Student?"

"Its Saturday tomorrow, so its fine." He handed Veran a beer and walked to the living room. "So what do you want to do? Crash on the couch and watch a movie perhaps?"

"Sounds perfect. What movies do you have?"

"Some comedies, a few horrors…"

"I love a good horror movie!"

"Then its decided." Link said with a light chuckle.

The outside has already gone dark as they kept watching the movie; for extra effect, all lights were turned off, leaving Link and Veran sitting on the couch, watching gore after gore on the screen. Link, brave as he was, barely looked away until it turned really bloody, but Veran didn't even seem to blink - She even chuckled to herself at random once something horrific happened in the movie, further baffling Link on the same day. The couch was enough for four people to sit on, but every time Link looked away from the screen, he noticed that Veran had seemingly moved to sit closer to himself until there was barely any space between them; a hand's length, from its fingertips to the start of the wrist.

"Uhm, Veran… Aren't you sitting a little too close?"

"Does it bother you?" She replied with a voice that held a form of worry, but also of comfort. "I noticed how you were looking away at times, I thought you might want some…" She leant in closer. "Protection. A shoulder to cling on to." Link stared at her with a slight confused look, but laughed it off lightly. "Much appreciated Veran, but I'll be alright. Thanks though." He returned his attention to the movie, oblivious to the fact that Veran had managed to move even closer to him now.

**::::::**

**::::::**

After another forty-five minutes of gore and horror, the movie had come to and end; Link immediately switched on the light of a nearby lamp, proceeding with the ceiling-lamp. "That was a great movie! But the part when the Stalfos first appears always gets me.."

"Indeed, this movie was absolutely brilliant! What was its name again?"

"_A Terminian Summer Night's Dream_."

"I´ll keep that one in mind… Oh? Looks like time really flew by huh?"

"Yeah," Link said as he checked the time; it was 20:34. "looks like it really did. But it was fun hanging out with someone rather than sitting home alone."

"I fully agree with you there…" Veran slowly got up from the sofa; Link, who was standing behind the sofa after having turned on the lights, noticed from the corners of his eyes how Veran got up and bent forward to stretch her back. The jeans clung onto her, framing her rear in a way that made him feel like a pervert; it was a sight that most men and probably some women would die to see, but the more he stared at it, the more he felt like slapping himself. He tore his eyes away just in time as she arched her back and spun around.

"We should definitely do this again sometime…" She smirked at him. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Afraid we cant hang out then. I'm picking up my girlfriend tomorrow, and then we're going to watch a movie here. Spend some quality time together."

Due to her bangs covering her right eye, Link failed to see just how the muscles around it twitched in anger. Her smile was gone pretty quick, and her tone seemed a lot more monotone for a brief second. "Oh. You are meeting your.. Girlfriend?"

"Yep." Link replied with a smile. Veran felt her muscles twitch a little again but quickly dismissed it; she regained her smile and dreamy look. "Oh well, what a shame. Another time I suppose."

"Well, you could swing by on Sunday. My girlfriend will be around at the time, but I'm having another friend over as well. If you want, you're welcome to join us."

"… I'll think about it. Thank you nonetheless for the invitation, Link."

"My pleasure." He followed his guest to the front door, opening it up for her as she was about to leave, she turned towards her younger neighbour. "Thank you for a wonderful time Link. I had much fun…"

"Likewise Veran. Feel free to stop by anytime when I'm not busy." Link said with his trademark smile, extending his hand in a social gesture. Veran chuckled, and playfully swatted the hand away. "Silly boy. We're friends, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Friends can be a little… more open to each other. Come here you.." She stepped up to him, her arms opening up for what Link figured to be a hug; he let out a light laughter and returned the gesture, hugging Veran back as their arms wrapped themselves around each others bodies. Unfortunately, Link forgot the difference in height, his head now nearly stuck in-between Veran´s breasts and being mashed against them as she hugged him tighter, her chin resting on top of his head. Her dreamy look changed into a perverted gleam, while her smile morphed into a sly smirk as she kept hugging the boy, and feeling his arms across her back.

_´This certainly is awkward… Should I say something? What if she thinks I'm a pervert then..? Is she even aware of what she is doing right now..?´ _"Uhm… Veran… You… You're kind of pressing my face against your… uh, b-breasts…" _´… Lavender and citrus… like those scented candle-sticks…´_

"Oh? Hahahah! Looks like I am! My apologies, I forgot that I'm taller than you… I hope it wasn't too painful, hahah!"

"I-Its fine…" Link said with a dark blush, trying to laugh it off. "At least they're soft…"

"Oh?"

"…Ah! N-No, I meant…! I didn't mean it as-!"

The woman laughed out loud at the boy's embarrassment, patting him in a friendly manner on the shoulder. "Its alright Link. Hard to not notice such a thing when you're in that position I imagine. Calm down…"

"S-sorry… Uhm, goodnight then Veran…"

"Goodnight neighbour. Pleasant dreams~"

"Likewise!"

Link went back to his apartment, locking the door after him. Veran remained outside, fishing up her cigarette box and pulled one out, lighting it up. The wind was cool, and the smoke disappeared along with it as she kept smoking, chuckling to herself in the darkness.

"Yes.. Pleasant dreams indeed.."

* * *

_**A bit longer chapter than I expected, but Im sure you guys dont mind!**_

_**As always, hope you liked it, and leave a review before you go~**_

_**Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Hostility Clad in Silence

**Disclaimer**: GrimGrave do NOT own _Legend of Zelda _or the characters associated with its franchise; they belong to _Shigeru Miyamoto _and _Nintendo_. GrimGrave doesn't earn money by writing fiction.

**Possession**

**Chapter 3**

**Hostility Clad in Silence**

_He could see her so clearly, despite that she was nothing but a pale figure; a silhouette of a woman. But he was familiar with her, he knew the voice and felt secure with her presence. Warm, and content. A feeling that was engulfing him like soothing hot water, or floating on the softest of clouds. _

_The silhouette moved towards him, giggling with each step as she finally entwined her fingers with his, locking their hands together. The touch was as pleasant as feeling upon silk cloth, and now the young man could see the details of the womanly silhouette; she bore a long, black dress with a veil covering the face. They lied down on a large bed of grey covers, embracing each other's bodies and feeling their shared warmth enveloping them. _

_Their bodies was pressed against each other, unavoidably filling them with eroticism. Hands started to blindly feel body parts, increasing the sensual stimulation that both were yearning for. Finally, the woman spoke, and with the most melodic of voices, calmly and alluring._

"_We are finally together, my dear." She said. "I want you…"_

"_I want you too, my darling. Now that we are together, nothing will tear us apart…"_

"_Is that a promise?" The woman said with a giggle. "Yes, it is. I am yours, as you are mine. I crave you, I need you…"_

"_I'm glad…" She said next, caressing the handsome face of the blonde, young man. "I need you now, my dear. Take me… Fill me, and connect us…"_

"_With pleasure…" Link said softly. He moved on top of the woman, his hands feeling her up with great approval. "I love you…"_

_The woman chuckled at the response, as she slowly undid the veil before her face, revealing her beauty of yellow/red eyes, flawless turquoise skin and autumn-orange hair with a smile that was breathtaking. "I love you too, Link."_

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

A flash of white, followed by a heavy fall towards against the floor brought the young man back from his slumber as he stumbled to get back up. Confused, he leant onto the bed for support as he slowly got up, trying to comprehend what had just happened. The morning light peeked through his curtains, stinging his still-sensitive eyes slightly which prompted him to turn away. In his slightly dim field of vision, he could make out that the time was 08:57.

"Uh.. What a weird dream.. Its been a while since I had such an specific dream… And about Veran of all people.." Link let out a yawn as he made his way to the bathroom, rubbing the grogginess out of his eyes. "Awkward, but still… it doesn't mean anything, I think." He said to himself, reaching out to turn on the shower. Hesitantly, he reached for the red handle; he looked downwards his lower body and turned on the blue handle.

Never had a cold shower felt so pleasant, yet so guilty.

**:::::::::**

Following up with his breakfast-routine, Link slowly regained his usual quick energy. His teeth bit into another piece of toast with marmalade, briefly before he took another chug of his glass of milk, greatly enjoying the first meal of the day. The time was now 09:28, a bit earlier than he liked but it made no difference; the earlier he could pick up Zelda, the more time he would be able to spend with her.

A quick shower and rinsing of his hair later, with added fresh clothes that didn't reek of school-classrooms, Link had made himself presentable. Time was now 10:03.

His cellphone emitted its sound, prompting Link to answer it. As usual, he recognized the number, and it brought a smile to his face every time. Clicking on accept, he brought the phone to his ear with a hearty "Hello!"

"Good morning Link." Said the harmonic voice on the other line. Link smiled even more, allowing a chuckle to escape his throat. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Not as well as I could've, I'm afraid." Zelda replied. "But it was enough I suppose…

And you?"

"I slept like a log. Despite that I saw _A Terminian Summer Night's Dream_ last night. I thought I would wake up in the middle of the night due to nightmares!" He chuckled, scratching his neck simultaneously. People who knew him also knew that Link wasn't one to watch horror movies by himself, brave as he was.

"Oh… That's a surprise, I didn't think you liked to watch those films by yourself. What made you change your mind honey?"

"Well, I didn't watch it alone. I hung out with Veran yesterday, and we ended up watching it together. Let me tell you, she really doesn't let those gory scenes get to her!" Link said with another light chuckle, smiling over the yesterdays events. Politely, he let himself fall silent to allow Zelda to speak up. Curiously, the other end remained silent as well; only the very faint noise of someone breathing could barely be heard.

"Zelda? Are you there?"

Still silent.

"Zelda? Hello?"

A small, but noticeable gasp came from the other end.

"Oh! S-Sorry Link, I was… I had my head in the clouds I guess..!" She giggled half-heartedly into the speaker. "My apologies.. But, alright. Did.. Did you two have.. Fun..?"

"Oh… err, well yeah. Or at least Veran did. The movie didn't affect her at all it seemed. But it was nice hanging out with her."

"Alright…" She paused. "Oh but look at us, getting sidetracked! I called you because I wondered if you wouldn't mind picking me up? I haven't bought anything yet, so I thought maybe we could drive to the supermarket right away."

He couldn't help but to smile. Just like so many other times.

"I sure can. I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Thank you Link… Love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the day had progressed as they've planned; Link picked up Zelda as promised before they got to the supermarket; once they finally got back into the car, they had stocked up on popcorn, a few cans of beer and a bag of crisps. Everything they needed for dinner and lunch was already in stock at Link's place.

With their purchase, they drove back to the apartment, content and slightly hungry; time had elapsed to lunch. All the way back to the final step in front of the door was filled with small talk of various kinds between the two; jokes were thrown back and forth, the possible weather for today and tomorrow was brought up, future plans regarding both school and private life were discussed and it had been a generally good time. Grabbing the bags in one hand, Link fumbled with his other hand in his pockets, trying to fish up the keys to the front door. It was a struggle, but Zelda couldn't help but to laugh sincerely.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold at least some of the bags?"

"No no, its alright!" Link insisted. "I got this! Aaand… There!" With a bright smile, he played with the keys with his fingers. Once he unlocked the door, her opened it up for his girl, allowing her first entry. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman…" Her voice was filled with joy, but expressed itself very calmly. She gave him a peck on the cheek before stepping inside, Link following suite.

As happy as they were, the duo was blissfully unaware that a pair of eyes glared daggers at them from a distance, mostly at the brunette. From the doorstep of the garbage room, that stood just a few metres away from the apartment building, stood a tall woman clad in mostly black with an equally dark glare in her eyes.

"So that slip of a girl is his girlfriend huh…"

**:::::::**

The rest of the day, and also evening, had gone by quickly. Lunch had been simple, yet marvellous; Zelda envied Link for his cooking, despite him not being that much better. Rather, she was envious of his creativity and technique.

With an old game-consol, the pair shared many laughs and one or another frustrated growls over the win and losses; the TV became the main focus most of the time, with either a TV-show or movie being played on the screen, usually something romantic. The perfect opportunity to snuggle and just be with each other, close and warm. What Link did manage to notice during the whole ordeal was Zelda's "lack" of initiation; most of the time, he was the one who had to make the first move to cuddle up with his girlfriend, and at times it felt as if she wasn't there - no response. As if she was thinking of something. Whenever he asked, he would get short answers similar to "Its nothing." She smiled and laughed however, prompting the young lad to shrug it off and not think too much about it.

They went to bed earlier than usual that night. Once freshened up, Zelda moved over to her darling, wrapping her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss that was petite, but passionate. Her long, brown locks spread itself over the cover of his bed as he kissed her neck, down to her collarbone while his hands caressed the porcelain skin with delicate gentleness.

Her breasts, while not full and plump as a certain neighbour's, still held their own charm with added sensitivity. Fingers brushed against the pink buds as Link entered her with a low grunt, the two now locked in a dance of intimate proportions in the middle of the night. They moaned at each others touch, filling the night with their soft cries that bounced against the walls.

Walls that weren't thick enough. In the dead of night, amidst the silence, Veran leant back against the wall in her living room with a scowl, her fingernails digging into the covers of her book she held.

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

The Sunday morning rays peeked through the green curtains of the bedroom window, greeting the still drowsy eyes of the lovely couple and prompting them to awake from the daylight. Short, blonde hair mixed with long brown locks on the untidy bed while tired eyes found themselves staring into another pair, and a smile was formed on their lips.

"Good morning darling…"

"Good morning Zelda… Slept well?"

"It was heavenly.. But I am still tired…" She finished with a yawn, as if to prove her point. Link chuckled gave her a peck on the lips. "We have to get up sooner or later…"

"Later sounds good…"

Another yawn.

"And you call me a sleepyhead.." Link jokingly said before closing his eyes once again. He silently agreed that a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

The two eventually got up and dressed; the day started out for them around 10:20. Link, ever the handy man, presented a good breakfast for them to eat as they began to plan the day and its activities. Zelda nonchalantly read the newspaper that had arrived earlier, wanting to learn of any news regarding anything. One of her many traits that Link always found fascinating; she strived for knowledge and information in all fields, which ultimately led her to be quite wise. A Jack-of-all-traits persona in a way.

Link took another bite out of his toast, Zelda sipped on her coffee. It was a calm, peaceful morning.

"So, do you have any suggestions for today? Impa will come over later you know." Link said, taking another bite of his bread before sipping some milk. Albeit bland and boring breakfast, it was enough to get him started.

Zelda tapped her chin very lightly, her eyes never leaving the paper. "Hmm.. Maybe we could watch a movie and play that game again, for starters. We also could go outside for a bit as well."

He nodded, another chug of milk running down his throat. "That's a start. Maybe Impa got a suggestion-"

Interrupting Link effectively, the sound of his cellphone alerting him of an incoming call forced him to focus his attention on whoever was calling him. The number was not unknown, but it still addled him to a certain degree. He shrugged his shoulders. "Its Impa."

Zelda raised an eyebrow in the same surprise as Link, her eyes now torn away from the newspaper. "That's odd. She usually only calls me."

"Mhm. And at best, she texts me. Oh well." Link pressed the accept-button with another light shrugging motion.

"Hello Impa! Quite a surprise that you actually called me!" Link said jokingly, quickly sipping some more of his milk in-between the pause.

"What do you mean by that..?" Impa replied dryly from the other end. "I just felt like it was better calling you this time… Did I interrupt something..?"

"Not at all, not at all!" The young man said with a chuckle. "We just thought it was a bit unusual, nothing more. So, what can I do for you?"

"Alright…" She paused. "I was wondering if you could come and pick me up later. For, you know… Me visiting you guys…"

"Hm? Well… Of course I can pick you up Impa, but don't you have a motorcycle?"

She paused again.

"It is in need of repairs, and that would take too long. If it is not too much trouble…"

"Not a problem. Let me finish my breakfast and I'll happily pick you up."

"Sounds good… I will see you later then, Link."

She hung up the second she finished. Shutting his phone, Link grabbed his other toast, teeth digging into the crispy bread. The brunette shot him a subtle stare, as if she inquired an explanation.

"Impa needs to repair her motorbike but apparently it takes too long. So she asked me to pick her up." Link said with a smile. "It wont take too long, so you can take a shower in the meantime if you wish." The brunette smiled back at him. "Sounds good. I could do well with a warm shower right now…"

"The towels are in the small cabinet next to the sink, in case you were wondering."

She smiled at him greatly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied. After a few more minutes of small-talk and finishing their breakfast, Link begun to make himself decent enough for visiting outside. A pair of jeans, a white shirt and a green jacket - chillier winds had begun to blow recently with the slow passing to November. Just about done, Link stepped into his small hallway when the doorbell rang, loud and clear.

"Coming!" Link yelled as he moved for the door. His girlfriend giggled as she sipped some more of her coffee, newspaper still in hand. Albeit she was more decent, she hadn't taken the opportunity to shower yet.

The sound of the door being unlocked and opened emitted in the background.

"Oh, Veran! Good morning!"

"Good morning Link…"

The coffee-mug was slammed down onto the table, its contents slightly spilling out on the wooden surface. Her blue eyes turned towards the doorstep leading to the hallway as her heart beat faster.

Link smiled at his neighbour, trying to hide his guilt; the dream he had still visited his mind, and the fact that Veran wore the same thing she did last time she visited him in the morning, as well as the sudden reminiscence of her ample chest pressed against him gave him a hard time. In the back of his head, Link cursed that he had decided on wearing jeans.

"How are you? Did you need me for something?"

The slightly older woman chuckled under her breath. It was enough for her chest to heave in way that was enough noticeable for the young man, forcing upon him another image. He averted his eyes until she spoke up.

"I am fine, thank you Link. Why yes, I do." Her smile was humble, yet erotic in its own way. "You see, I am in a desperate need of something very simple."

"Oh? Such as?"

She chuckled in her own little way once again as she held out a small measuring cup. "Sugar. I've seem to run out on it." Slightly taken back, Link stared at the cup until he let out a hearty chuckle. He thought it to be a little silly to ask for sugar, but who was he to deny helping out a friend. He reached out and gently took the cup from Veran, his fingers briefly brushing against hers in a way that was almost sensual; at least it felt like it for him.

"One cup of sugar coming right up, Veran." He added a smile and turned around for the kitchen to see a silhouette of a light-blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy night-shorts in greyish colour. The blue eyes stared in mildly disguised shock at the unknown woman near the doorway, clad in a purple/black bathrobe, with a loose, black tank-top and similar grey night-shorts as Zelda's, finished with a fresh-out-of-bed-hair.

Link smiled further. "Oh, Zelda! Great timing, allow me to introduce you to my neighbour!" Link turned back around, motioning with his free hand from one person to another. "Zelda, this is Veran, my neighbour who I've talked about. Veran, this is my girlfriend Zelda. If you both excuse me, I'll go get the sugar."

Happily humming to himself, the young boy walked back to the kitchen while leaving the two women alone near the doorway. Fiery-coloured eyes stared intensively into the clear, baby-blue orbs of the brunette as the silence ensued over them. Both of them remained impassive, but it didn't last for long. Hesitantly, and shakily, Zelda extended her hand towards the older woman with a nervous smile and a voice that threatened to break. "N-Nice to meet you V-Veran…"

Veran settled with a mild glare, a forced smile tugging her lips. With a short reply, and a short reply only, she greeted the brunette without offering her own hand in a handshake. "Nice to make your acquaintance." What little bravery that Zelda had managed to muster fell like shattered glass, her hand quickly withdrawing to her side; a sight that caused Veran to genuinely smirk.

_´Sorry sweetheart, but I do not plan on befriending the girl whose man I have every intention of stealing.´_

She took a few steps inside the apartment. To her amusement, Zelda moved slightly forward as well, in a form of weak resistance.

"Link should be back with the sugar soon… Y-you can wait outside.." Veran cocked an eyebrow, her gaze piercing through the brunette. "Well excuse me, but it is fairly cold outside. Surely you wouldn't let me risk of getting sick?"

"I-"

"A cup of sugar, just as requested!" Link exclaimed as he made his way back. He handed the cup back to Veran who happily took it back, her fingers imitating Link's earlier and brushed against his skin. It was short, but she could see him react to it; his light blush said more to her than any words. "Why thank you Link… I knew I could count on you." Her tone was like a gently flowing stream; flawless. "My every-day Hero~"

"Its not that big of a deal…" Link replied bashfully. "Seriously, you're making me blush here. I'm just helping out a friend in need."

"Just stating the truth dear." The red/yellow orbs eyes Link up and down. "Hmm.. Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all, I -" The blonde boy began, but the brunette cut him short as she stepped up to him, her arm around his waist.

"My boyfriend w-was on his way out, a-and he is in a h-hurry…" Her eyes met Link's. "You cant k-keep Impa waiting you know.."

He gasped. "You're right! My apologies Veran, I really need to get going! I promised my friend I would pick her up!"

"Then I wont delay you any longer." Veran replied with a humble smile. She stepped out of the apartment, clearing the way for Link. "Sounds like you got a yourself an eventful day.."

"You could say that." He let out a slight laughter as he headed out. Right before he crossed the doorstep, he spun around as if he had forgotten something. "That reminds me! I may have asked you this earlier, but would you like to join us later? There's room for one more on the couch!" His enthusiastic face faltered ever so slightly. Or… Maybe you are too busy.."

"Not at all." Veran replied. A small, but sly smile danced across her faultless lips while a quick glance was directed at the still shocked girlfriend. "I would be delighted to spend some more time with you. You just let me know when."

"Will do! Bye then Veran! I will see you in a little while sweetheart!" Link shouted across the small parking lot, before slowly disappearing in his car down the street.

Veran sighed with content. A brief chuckle escaped her lips as she turned her eyes towards Zelda, a playful smile on her lips. They parted for words to spill out, but she caught herself. With a courteous nod, the older woman walked back to her apartment next door, her head held up high with a wider smile. A smile that changed into a smirk as she heard the brunette quickly slam the door shut behind her.

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

"You are late. If only by a little." Impa said in her usual monotone voice as she opened up the car door. The blonde bashfully scratched his neck while laughing nervously as the response he was given. "Sorry about that… Veran showed up and delayed me a little. Have you been standing here for long?"

"… No. Not too long. And since you've turned on the heating, any lingering coldness wont be much of a problem."

He smiled. "Great. How are you by the way?" The car slowly began to move again, driving down the small path that led to Impa´s house. The tanned girl of hair that rivalled Link's own blondeness shot him a slight smile; a soft expression that was not rare, but not too common either.

"I am better now. It has been a long night though."

"Did you by any chance stay up late working out again?" Link asked with a snicker. The girl kept up her small smile, nodding. "Something of that nature, I guess you could call it." Nodding, Link focused on his driving, forcing upon them a silence for most of their journey. While his eyes were mostly focused on the streets, Link could from the corner of his eye see that Impa was watching him.

Intensively.

As if she wanted to say something, to speak her mind; but she made no sign of actually starting a conversation any time soon. Trying to play it cool didn't work in the long run. Her gaze was like a beam of sunlight on a hot day.

He swallowed. "Uhm… Impa, if something is on your mind, you don't need to keep it to yourself."

"I am merely thinking." Came her reply.

"Thinking? Of what, may I ask?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes averted to the passing scenery where it stayed.

"I will tell you someday. But now is not the time. Don't worry about it."

"Oh… Okay…?" Link replied, shrugging his shoulders lightly. The green light switched on.

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

The key went into the keyhole, unlocking the door with a loud, metallic clicking noise. With a loud, hearty "Hello!", Link stepped inside with Impa right behind him.

"Welcome back Link! Hi Impa!" Zelda exclaimed as she ran to the two; giving Link a quick peck on lips, she proceeded to give Impa hug that was returned by the taller blonde. Link chuckled.

"Missed us much?" He said jokingly, to which Zelda smiled with a nod. "It was a bit lonely…"

"Well we're here now, so its all good!" The boy exclaimed, claiming another kiss from the brunette. "That reminds me! I need to tell Veran she can come over if she want."

"Veran… Your neighbour?" Impa asked.

"Yes, she will hopefully be joining us for.. Well whatever we decide to do. Zelda has a few ideas, so I'll leave you two to it." With his usual smile, Link stepped out of the apartment with the intent on visiting Veran real quick, unaware that Zelda now clung onto Impa´s arm.

With a solemn face, the tanned girl looked down at her friend. "… Is that how you really feel about her?"

**:::::::::**

His finger pressed against the doorbell. Then again. No faint sound of footsteps closing in to open the door, nor a voice that called out any indication of the phrase "I'll be right there!".

Quirking a brow, Link decided to knock, loud and repeatedly. He waited. There was no sign that Veran would answer the door. _´Did she by any chance go out..?´_ He knocked again. Several seconds passed, and still no answer.

_´She said that she didn't have any plans…´_

Boldly, Link grabbed the handle and felt the door; surprisingly, the door was unlocked. He took a step inside, poking his head past the doorway. "Hello? Veran?" He called out. "Its Link! I dropped by to tell you that you may join us when- Hm? Veran?" He walked down her hallway, briefly admiring the gothic decorations she had; dark, but beautiful paintings and figurines adorned her walls, strengthening the shadowy, gothic vibe she had intent on giving. It still smelled of lavender and citrus, a scent that Link had come to enjoy greatly.

Her apartment remained silent as a graveyard, with the exception of a faint sound of music. A violin to be more specific, with a soothing bass guitar in the background coming from a secluded room.

"So that's why she didn't respond." Link said to himself. He approached the door, hearing the music volume grow louder. The volume wasn't too high, but in a secluded room like that it most likely drowned out any other noise. With a hand on the handle, Link tried out a tested method and knocked the door loudly.

"Veran! Its Link! I'm sorry to walk in unannounced, but I rang the doorbell! You didn't answer… Veran?" He knocked again.

"Did she fall asleep or something..?" Against better judgement, he opened up the door, pushing it aside as he stepped inside the room. "Veran are you in-"

In that single moment of barely a second, Link felt his throat dry up. His words abandoned him as his eyes fully drank in the image before him, and the various scents invading his nostrils. Citrus, lavender and jasmine was rich in the air.

On the dark-purple/black sheets of the spacious bed sat a womanly silhouette, her back turned towards the blonde; her back, naked as the day she was born, showing off her turquoise skin down to her firm rear that was barely clothed with the exception of the dark-green panties. A body that was a flawless, slender hourglass form with a equally slender neck, visible only because of the autumn-coloured hair being pinned up. Her pair of arms, having just recently grabbed a nearby t-shirt, did not cover the angled view of her big mounds of flesh that was her chest. No nipples could be seen, but the firmness of her chest was more than erotic nonetheless.

His pants felt smaller, and uncomfortable; they were nothing more than a hindrance, a annoying confinement for his bodily reaction of the voluptuous scene that he had stumbled upon. His body, hot, stiff and unable to move, could only silently witness as Veran turned her head around enough to watch Link from the corner of her eye, without allowing him to witness more of her visage I.e. her body.

Her gaze pierced right through him. Her lips slightly tugged upward in a sly smile.

* * *

I finally finished it! It took its time, but I hope you all who read it find it to be worth the wait.

I had great fun writing this though, no lie; especially the last part. Heheh

As always, a review is always welcome~


	5. Chapter 4 - A Message

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does NOT own Legend of Zelda or its characters! They belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo! GrimGrave does not make money out of this.

**Possession**

**Chapter 4**

**A Message**

He felt his heart beat at a rapid rate as his excitement increased. The naked, teal skin was so spotless and alluring, it was begging to be caressed. His blue eyes stared at the voluptuous body in awe, his mouth drying up in the process of his bodily reaction to the high level of lewdness I.e. Veran.

Until his eyes finally averted upwards, meeting her amorous gaze and sly smile that forced him back to reality. As the realization hit him like a bullet, Link quickly jolted up and stepped out of the room, slamming the door close in front of him. His cheeks were flared up, his heart was ready to explode and his thoughts was in a chaotic disarray.

"IM SO SORRY!" He shouted, panic in his voice. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to peek! I was just wondering why you didn't answer the door and when it wasn't locked, I went inside without even _thinking_, and- Oh Goddesses! Veran you have to believe-"

The soft music that had been played was shut off, replaced by only a light chuckle. Link's ears perked up at the sound of genuine laughter. "Calm yourself Link! Honestly, you will have a heart-attack at this rate… I am not mad at you."

"W-what? But I walked in on-"

"An honest mistake. You are over thinking this, young man. You came looking for me regarding our little get-together, right? I forgot to lock the door and as a result, you simply walked in without a clue. You had honest intentions and simply made a little mistake."

Silence. Link leaned back against the wall, sighing deeply to try and calming himself. Unfortunately, his heart kept beating at his high rate as his mind re-envisioned the images of Veran´s panty-covered rear and her voluptuous, busty hourglass form. He shook his head, to no avail. "So… You are honestly not mad? I mean… Women usually don't approve of situations such as-"

"I told you Link, you are worrying too much. No harm has been dealt, you just happened to walk in on me when I was changing while listening to music that drowned out any sound. Could've been anyone."

"True… I suppose…" Link said with another sigh. He wiped his brow, noticing how his hand now was faintly damp. "So… You aren't mad then?" He heard the wooden door creak open, prompting him to turn his head to the now dressed woman. Her beautiful visage, now with small amount of makeup, radiated with a smile and a loving gaze. She now wore a dark-purple tank-top with black cargo-pants and lastly black socks. Her hair, while slightly messy on the front, was still pinned up in her little ponytail that dangled back and forth whenever she moved her head. She nodded back at the younger man, still flashing her smile.

"You are forgiven. If anything, I should thank you for looking for me. I appreciate that." She towered over him in a friendly manner, her visible eye that wasn't covered by her bangs of hair continued to stare into Link's, filled with friendless that displayed via her smiling lips. She reached out and let her slender fingers ruffle his golden hair with a playful chuckle, joined by Link.

"Don't worry your little head Link. I'm not mad. Besides, you didn't even see from the front~" Veran said teasingly, patting the boy on his shoulder as he blushed. "R-Right… So! Uhm… I just wanted to tell you that you may come over whenever you wish… We probably… uh.. Will watch a movie… or something…" Link mumbled, awkwardly scratching his neck while averting his eyes. Veran chuckled.

"I am pretty much done, so I'll accompany you back to your place…" She gave him a playful wink. "If that's alright with you."

His face remained crimson, but he managed a sincere smile. "Of course!" He began to walk, being just one step ahead of Veran who followed suite with one arm supporting her right elbow, a hand resting against her chin as she smirked with a lustful stare. _´Worked like a charm~´_

**:::::**

"I'm back!" Link shouted as he walked over the doorway, kicking off his shoes in the process. Quickly, Zelda stepped out of the kitchen with Impa right behind her. The brunette's steps was hesitant, but she managed to hug her boyfriend with a weak "welcome back." while Impa merely nodded at the boy with acknowledge. The tall girl averted her crimson eyes towards the unfamiliar face that stood just a few steps behind the young man, eyeing her bodily visage from head to toe. Their eyes met, locking on to each other with hidden thoughts as Impa slowly stepped forward to the woman, reaching out her hand. Hesitantly, Veran did the same, resulting in a strong handshake.

"Oh yes, Impa, this is my neighbour that I've talked about." Veran flashed him a sly smile. _´He talks about me huh..´_ "This is Veran. Veran, this is Impa, a friend of ours." The two women looked back at each other, shaking their hands firmly. The sinews in their hands tightened, their grips growing stronger whilst they both nodded at one another.

"Nice to meet you." Impa said dryly. Veran, still smiling slyly replied with a light chuckle. "Likewise." Their hands remained in faint pain once they stopped shaking, but neither showed any sign of it. _´A strong grip… and she's quite tall for her age as well… nearly as tall as me.´_ Veran thought to herself. Her eyes drifted back to Link, ignoring the brunette that clung to his side. "So, Link, what do you have planned for this fine day?" She asked.

Link smiled back at her. "Well, I was thinking about a movie.. My game-consol is still plugged in as well."

"W-we could… Uhm… we c-could.." Zelda began, her eyes mostly focusing on Link's. Impa, stepping up to her friend, placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "We should watch a movie, to start with. Maybe _A Terminian Summer Night's Dream_. That's a good one." The crimson eyes glanced back at Veran, a small smile decorating the blue-coloured lips, mocking in nature.

"Oh, I've seen it recently… Me and Veran watched it the day before yesterday." Link said. Zelda faintly winced, clinging onto Link's arm tighter while Impa arched an eyebrow, her eyes widening ever so slightly. From the corner of her eye, Impa saw Veran smile.

Mockingly.

"Yes, that was such a great time, wasn't it?" Veran added, smiling even more as Link nodded with a smile of his own. "It sure was! But, back at the task at hand, I do have a few more movies we could watch if you three are interested."

"What kind of movies?" Inquired Impa. "Uhm… I don't remember all the titles, I'll go check.." Link replied, smiling bashfully as he turned towards his room, Zelda still clinging onto his arm as they left Impa and Veran alone. The orange-haired woman felt the muscles around her right eye twitch in irritation at the sight, but quickly masked it. Simultaneously, Impa shot her a mild glare, the settling with a staring-contest.

"Is there something on my face?" Veran asked. Impa simply stared at her for a few more seconds, slightly shaking her head. "No. I was just thinking, that is all." She paused. "So, Veran. Link hasn't told us that much about you. What exactly do you do for a living?"

_´Nosy…´ _"I'm an interior designer."

"You seem quite young for being in such a professional occupation."

"I have a brilliant and artistic mind."

"Fascinating."

"It's a well-paid job. So how is school working out for you?"

Impa kept silent at that point. She remained impassive, but her eyes still glared into Veran´s. The older woman smirked triumphantly, if ever so slightly as Link and Zelda came back, holding a few DVDs in their hands. "You got quite the collection there." She said with a smile, whereas Link smiled back and nodded. "They're good movies, that's my best excuse. So, here's our choices. I'm fine with either one."

The women eyed the movies with curiosity; some titles was familiar, whilst others remained unheard of. Link had of course watched all of them, while Zelda had only seen few of the titles but Veran and Impa kept scanning them, unsure of what to vote on. Veran smirked with delight upon the notice of a good amount of horror-themed movies Link had stored up.

"I vote for this one." Veran said, smiling as she tapped her finger upon the surface of the cover. "_Dark Skies of Skyloft_ is a good one, I've heard."

"But that's a horror-movie.." Zelda said meekly.

"That's what makes it good." Veran flashed the brunette a mocking smirk. "There's four of us, I think you're going to be fine…" _´Not that I care.´_

"How about this one?" Impa said calmly, pointing at a different title. "_The Fantastic Three. _It seems… Promising."

"Oh, the one with the three heroines, Nayru, Din and Farore? That's a good one!" Link exclaimed, earning a small smile from Impa and Zelda respectively. The brunette squeezed his hand, earning his attention. "I would love to see that one as well!"

"I guess that's two for that movie then." Link said with a small laughter. "Is that alright with you then Veran?" He looked over at the older woman, who frowned back at the other three. Eventually, she shrugged it off, playing it cool. "I guess majority wins, though we could watch this one afterwards. The day is still young after all."

"Good point." Link replied. Veran smirked slyly back at him. "Well, lets get settled shall we? Zelda, could you fetch the snacks please?"

"I´ll get them." Impa intervened, immediately going for the kitchen. "You three make yourself comfortable already."

While surprised, the three did as they were told and headed towards the couch. Link began to adjust the settings while inserting the disc into the DVD. Once all was set, he slumped back on the couch, Zelda gently grabbing him by the hand. He smiled at her and gave her hand a light squeeze, feeling generally happy with hanging out with his girlfriend and friends like this. Then he felt his other arm brush against something on his left side, a warm, but yet cool feeling that almost sensualy kept brushing his arm. He turned his head.

Next to him, on the one end of the couch sat Veran, casually re-positioning herself. Her arm is what had brushed against his, and the mere thought of the close contact of skins made his cheek flare up. The images of Veran from just a few moments ago invaded his mind, and with the touch of her skin so close to his, altered the whole thing into a day-light fantasy; the thought of a naked Veran pressing her body against his. It wasn't helping that he knew the feeling of her breasts, even if they had been covered by her clothing.

Link shifted in his seat - the small motion allowed him a better reposition of his manhood that pressed against his jeans through his underpants.

"Im back." Impa said in her usual monotone. She carried two bowl of various snacks, which she then put on the small table in front of the sofa before taking her seat on the other end, next to Zelda. The next one and a half hour went by in mostly silence, with the exception of occasional bursts of laughter (mostly from Zelda and Link) while there was a few snickers or chuckles along the way.

The four of them watched the movie with interest, eating the snacks whenever they pleased and generally had a good time. For the most part. Link, while intrigued by the movie yet again, couldn't slip away from his persistent thoughts and imaginations; they demanded his attention, and the more he paid them it, the more he felt an urge building up in his lower body. His cheeks were hot, and every once in a while, he glanced at the woman next to him, her arm right besides his.

And just once did he catch eye-contact with Veran, her amber rubies staring right into his blue orbs. He quickly looked away, trying to preoccupy himself with the movie, unaware that Veran was smiling slyly at him.

Right before the movie cut to the credits, the group began to voice their opinions. "That was a greta movie!" Zelda exclaimed. "I cant believe I havent seen it until now!"

"Yes, it was quite good. I highly enjoyed the special effects…" Impa added, smiling slightly at the screen. Link nodded at the two. "I know right? A shame they didn't do a sequel to it, that would´ve been great!"

"I proved to be better than I thought it would be." Veran said. "Although it had its… lesser glorified moments."

"What?" Zelda turned to look Veran in the eyes. "It was perfect!"

"The script was too cliché. It was a standard, run-to-the-mill hero movie. It was good, but could´ve been better."

Zelda remained silent. She allowed a small frown reveal her feelings but she quickly looked away, not knowing that Impa continued to stare at Veran, as if she took her place. Veran shot back a smile before looking back at Link, patting him on the shoulder. "So, Link… Whats the plan now?"

He thought for a few seconds. The answer was simple, but the adultered images slowed him down. "We could watch the other movie! Its been a while since I last saw it."

"Sounds good.." Veran said with a smile. To her and Link´s joy, and Zelda´s and Impa´s dismay, they began to watch the horrific movie, with the lights off for added effect.

The rest of the day, and slowly evening, continued as they improvised on what to do; the horror movie proved to be too much for Zelda, who buried her face in Link´s shoulder while Impa merely winced at times. Link, courageous as he was, steeled himself as much as possible while Veran remained unfaced, even chuckling at some gruesome scenes. Taking a break, they had ordered pizzas from the nearby pizzeria and generally just watched whatever was on TV at that hour; a comedy show that wasn't too funny, but brought a few light laughters from the group as they chewed on their respective pizzas. They took turns on playing on Link´s old game-console, two at a time which proved too be their main event for a generally good time. At one point, whilst Impa played with Zelda, Link and Veran were left on the couch as the other two had moved forward closer to the screen.

He enjoyed watching the two girls playing so competively, it was fun. But admist his laughter was the thoughts of his neighbour, still lingering onto his mind and making his lower body a region of uncomfortably positions. His member had been stiff for the entire time, painfully so, and it didn't help that Veran kept brushing har arm against his, or smelled so strongly of lavender and citrus. Every now and then, he would catch eye-contact with the woman, and her gaze was dragging him in; he wanted to stare deeper into her eyes, but had to force himself look away.

He felt the pecuiliar urge growing. He bit the inside of his cheek to numb it, with little result.

Finally, the day had proceeded till 21:32. Impa and Zelda had decided to head home at the same time, seeing that Link was the one who would give them a ride home. They had already started to get dressed in their outer garments.

"You havent forgotten anything right? Cellphones or the like?" Link said, putting on his green jacket in the process. Impa and Zelda both checked their pockets, shaking their ends as they found out they had everything. "All good!" Zelda said with a chipper voice.

"Great." Link turned to Veran, who stood right at the doorway. "Thank you for coming Veran! It was fun as always to hang out with you."

"Likewise, Link. I enjoy our time together." Her gaze travelled to the other girls. "A pleasure to meet you both as well."

"Mm." Impa nodded, while Zelda did the same, albeit with a slightly shaky voice. "L-Likewise…" Veran turned her attention back towards the young man, smiling. "We should do this again sometime. After all, we live right next to each other."

"Yeah… I would like that." Link replied. "I wish you a good nights sleep Veran."

"The same to you, little student." A faint chuckle and a step forward, and Link was in the arms of Veran, returning the hug she gave him, albeit his head was now buried into her neck and shoulder as she bent down a little.

He inhaled her scent, much to his own surprise; the closeness to Veran was warm, and did nothing but adding the pain within his pants. Ending the hug, he quickly took a step back only to be met by Veran´s smiling face, which he answered by smiling himself.

Veran looked away; Impa and Zelda watched from behind Link, with Impa almost glaring daggers at her. Zelda looked worried, yet angry at the same time. An amusing sight for her.

"Well, time to get going I suppose." Link said. He opened up the door, with Veran following right behind until she took a turn to the left, heading towards her own door. "Drive carefully!"

"I will, thanks!" Waving goodbye, Link descended down the stairs against the chilly winds, to his car with Impa and Zelda following suite. Impa took a seat in the back, while Zelda remained by Link´s side for the most duration of the ride.

"So, what do you think? Shes friendly isn't she?" Link inquired, letting out a light laughter. The light was red.

"She seems… Interesting, I suppose…" Zelda replied, averting her gaze. "Didn't really talk too much with her…"

Impa remained silent. Link attempted to coax an answer out of her by shooting her a stare, but to no avail. She sat back, crossing her arms in her silence.

"I guess I don't… _hate_ her, but…" Zelda began. Link threw glances at her as he drove down the streets. "…I guess Im just over-thinking things. Nevermind…"

"Zelda, dear, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know…" She said meekly. The three remained quiet for the rest of the ride, until Zelda´s house was in view. Slowing down, the engine quieted down as it eventually came to a halt, and Zelda unbuckled her belt. "Thanks for the ride back, Link."

"Not a problem, you know I´ll happily do it."

"Yes… Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. But sooner or later, you will have to tell me whats bothering you."

She kept silent. Her blue eyes averted from Link´s for a few seconds until she managed to look back up at him. "…I know… I-I got to go. Thank you for a wonderful time Link." She finished with a quick peck on his lips before getting out of the car, hurrying back inside her house. Link stared at her with a puzzled look until she disappeared behind the door, confused. "…What was that about..?"

He resumed to drive.

"Link, wait!" He turned back at Impa. "What?"

"Could I change seats?"

"Uh… Change seats?"

"Its still a way to go to my place. Easier to have a conversation if I sit in the front."

"Fair point… Although you have been silent the whole time…"

Impa didn't reply. With agile, she unbuckled her belt and got out of the car, repositioning herself on the front seat next to Link. The young man studied her for a second, before he turned the car-keys and slowly began to drive down the street. The dark of night was already over them like a blanket, the stars starting to regain their brightness across the sky.

After been driving for a few minutes, Impa finally spoke up, glancing at Link. "You sure seem close to that neighbour of yours, even though you havent known her for long."

Link shot back the glance. "What do you mean?"

"Its only been a few days, and you already hug her goodbye."

"I hug all my friends goodbye. Even Ghirahim. Though he hugs you whether you like it or not." Link said with a short laugh. Impa seemed to shiver for split second before she resumed the conversation. "I don't recall that we have hugged each other farewell, and I´ve known you for a good time."

"Uh… That may be true Impa, but you arent exactly the most… _social_ of persons. You are hard to read." Link explained. "Forgive me if Im sounding harsh, but you give off a vibe that makes you hard to approach. Which is probably why I´ve never hugged you farewell before. You look like you would hate it."

"Is that so…" She said, quickly falling into silence again. Link decided against to say anything, focusing on driving until they reached Impa´s apartment building.

"We´re here."

"So I see. Thank you for the ride Link."

"Not a problem." Link offered her a smile. "I´ll happily give you a ride until your motorcycle is repaired."

"I see…" She unfastened her seatbelt, opening up the door and set her foot outside on the concrete, before she spun around.

In a single, fluid motion, Impa reached over to Link, her long arms wrapping themselves around his as best as they could, pulling him close. Her head hung over his shoulder, nearly cheek-to-cheek as she kept Link in a firm hug. He could hear her low breathing in his left ear, smelling her own scent that was indescribable. Utterly confused, he awkwardly returned the gesture until she eventually let go.

"See you in school, Link." Was all that she said before getting out of the car.

Link remained bewildered for the rest of his way home. He was confused, and even worried over the recent events; Zelda was clearly not herself, and Impa had started to act somewhat friendlier towards him. Was it connected? He couldn't see how.

His deep thought finally snapped as he found himself on the parking lot. He got out and locked the door, slowly stepping back up to his apartment door and getting inside.

He felt his head spinning. He was troubled by Zelda´s and Impa´s behaviours, whilst feeling a primal urge, forced upon by his imaginations regarding Veran. The same ones that had kept him painfully stiff the entire time.

Desperate, Link threw reason out the window. He staggered back to his room, climbing onto his bed. The images of Veran, both real and fantasy, visualized as he closed his eyes, a hand dragging down the zipper, his member poking through the button-less hole that usually was there for allowing easier urination. Now, it served as a shortcut to his acts without undressing.

He gripped it firmly, slowly working himself into a frenzy of strokes. The images of Veran, along with the remembrance of her smell, and the feeling of her skin and chest all came back to him to further drive him on. He jerked faster, his fantasies growing more erotic as the image of a naked Veran before him nearly did it.

Finally, he felt his member twitch. The feeling had reach its limit, and with a silent gasp, he shot his load in thick, long ropes across the sheets. His pleasure was a relief, and with a content sigh he felt his member slowly lose its stiffness. He felt released from the pain that had been afflicted upon him.

Until realization hit him; a sledgehammer upon a wall of glass. Not the white stains upon his bed, but what had caused him to release it.

He had masturbated to his neighbour.

Link bent over in emotional pain. He felt ashamed over himself - Here he was, a young man with a happy relationship with Zelda, and yet he masturbated like a pervert, over his neighbour no less! He felt degraded, as if he had broken Zelda´s trust.

_´Im overreacting… right?´_ He told himself. _´I cant possibly be the first guy that has done this… But still! I just… I just…´_

He stopped himself. Quickly putting his softened member in place and zipping up, he decided to get paper; lots of paper. He could chastise himself afterward, but first he had to clean off his bed.

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, he heard the doorbell ring, once, twice… three times. He stared at the door in a mixture of light irritation and bewilderment, not expecting anyone at this hour. He walked towards the door, trying to regain composure.

He unlocked it. His hand on the handle.

He opened up, and his eyes found themselves staring into the fiery-coloured orbs, accompanied by a sly smile.

* * *

Oh my! What will happen next?! Find out next time!

Review please~


	6. Chapter 5 - Dismantling the Romance

**Disclaimer**: Legend of Zelda and all its characters belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. GrimGrave does NOT, and doesn't make any money for writing this fiction.

**Possession**

**Chapter 5**

**Dismantling The Romance**

As soon as he had opened up the door, Link felt like he was paralyzed in bafflement. He hadn't expected anyone at this hour, not even Veran. Remembering what he had done just a few minutes ago, his cheeks flared up in a reddish shade of embarrassment. He was barely able to look Veran in the eyes, as if she would be able to see into him, read his thought. To dig around, and reveal his recent actions.

"You look quite distressed there Link." Veran said in a soothing tone. "What's the matter?"

He flinched. "W-What? Distressed? No, no no! I was just.. Uhm.. I-Its nothing really! I'm surprised to see you so soon though! Do you need s-something?" He cursed at himself for his obvious stutter. Not a man of poker-faces exactly. Veran eyed him suspiciously, but a small smile was still on her face. "If you say so. Well yes, I am back so shortly because I think I forgot something important."

"Oh? What did you forget?"

"I cant find my cell phone you see.. I am sorry to bother you when you probably want to rest, but I really need to find it.."

"Not a problem." Link replied with a smile. "I even help you look, step right in."

Veran did as she was told, passing by Link while flashing him a very satisfied smile. "Thank you~"

Link immediately spun around and closed the door, wanting to hide his increased shade of blush, Hearing Veran giggle at him didn't help his cause. Regardless, he spun back around and followed her into the parlour where they began to search for the missing cell phone. Link scoured the couch while Veran looked around the room and the small corridor. They checked underneath any possible furniture, scanned the floor and the narrow crooks of the couch, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Veran, but I just cant find it. Are you sure you forgot it here?" Link asked, sighing a little due to being tired.

"I had it with my when I got here, but not when I returned home. And I have already looked outside, its not there either…" The older woman replied. "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble.."

"Don't be. I understand. A cell phone isn't exactly something you would want to be rid off. I'm sure it will turn up eventually." The blonde man got up on his feet, looked back at Veran at the other side of the room. "Can I get you anything while you look?" Her eyes beamed with genuine appreciation, her head nodding slightly. "Yes, please! Some water would be most appreciated."

"Water it is then." Link said with a smile as he left for the kitchen. Reaching for the top shelf, he grabbed a suitable glass and poured down the water, after having made sure it was cold. Just as the blonde young man was about to turn around towards the parlour, he caught sight of the voluptuous woman smiling slyly at him at the doorway. She leant towards the side of it with her right arm, eyeing the boy before her whom has come to a halt. She giggled softly. "Couldn't find it."

"Oh.. I see.." He gave Veran her glass. "Here."

"Thank you."

He stared at her with a light flush as she drank the water. It was as if she could do anything and still make it appear sensual, and in all his honesty, he didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. All he was aware of was that he couldn't stop staring as she drank the water in all her glory. Until she stopped.

"So.. Uhm… What do you propose we do? I mean if its not-"

"I am sure it will turn up eventually. I just wanted to give it a quick search to see if I could find it sooner." She smiled at him. "My apologies yet again for keeping you up. I am fully aware that you have school tomorrow-"

"Its okay, really!" Link intervened. "Its alright! I perfectly understand, so don't worry. I'll let you know as soon as I find it, should I happen to do so."

The older woman smiled at him widely. Her eyes shimmered with warmth. "That's awfully kind of you Link." Her hand, warm to the touch, stroked against his cheek affectionately, lingering onto the cheek for several moments. "I'm fortunate to have you as my neighbour, and friend."

Her touch was soothing, and alluring; Link felt himself almost melt at the contact of her skin against his. He was barely able to speak, his eyes staring against hers. "Uhm.. Y-yeah, likewise! I'm glad that we became friends." They kept staring at one another for a few more seconds, seconds that felt like hours until Veran withdrew her hand with a playful smile as she turned around, heading back to the parlour. She slumped back onto the couch, her glass still in hand. "You don't mind if I just stay a little while longer do you? Just chatting a little?"

The young, blonde boy smiled. It was that late, and he did enjoy talking to Veran, hearing her share her wisdom and knowledge. "Of course not." He said, and sat right next to his neighbour. "So how do you like the neighbourhood so far?"

"I'm quite fond of it." Veran said with a chuckle. "I'm glad I moved here. A pleasant change, to say the least. Despite the very rude service I got." Her face scowled a little. She quickly took another sip of her water. "I bet that brute was probably pissed because he never got laid."

Link stared at her. Puzzled, and slightly baffled at her rather brutally honesty with her thoughts, but he quickly laughed. It was an amusing idea in a way to imagine why the mover had been rude. Link's laughter was low, but a good-hearted chuckle. "Not impossible I guess. But I think its farfetched to assume it had anything to do with sex."

It was now Veran´s turn to stare puzzled at Link, an eyebrow quirked. "Farfetched? Don't be silly Link. Sex is a dominant action and its effects, be it from it or by the lack of it, are rather responsible for many things."

"I don't see how things can be just about sex. Its not that big of an impact on everyday life." Link said with casual smile which faded as Veran grinned at him almost mockingly. She took another sip of water before putting the glass away on the table, leaning towards Link dangerously close.

"Link, Link…" She said softly. "Everything in the world is about sex. Except sex." She cocked an eyebrow in her grinning visage. "Sex itself is about power." _´And I am overpowering you…´_ "There's nothing quite like it to overpower someone.."

"Is.. Is that right..?" Link said, warily trying to scoot back to create some more space between them, ignoring the voice in his mind that questioned his action. "You make it sound like sex is just something you do. Like it doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, not at all. Sex without.. Love, for instance, is a meaningless experience. But as far as meaningless experiences goes, it is pretty good. But, if anything, there should be a smile on those involved lips. Sex without smiling is… sickly."

He looked at her. It was sincerity in her eyes as she spoke, a fluent and confident voice that accompanied her lips. Link felt amazed at the brilliant speech, it lured him in, got him interested. "I have to agree on that. But I don't think I could just have sex with someone if it didn't mean anything. There has to be… something, you know?"

She gave him a knowing nod. "Absolutely. I understand perfectly. Love is very important, and should be the base for sexual activities. But like it or not, sometimes it just feels good to simply do it, with no strings attached. But I understand you, a lot."

"I wouldn't know. But I'll take your word for it, I guess." Link said, smiling a little at Veran who smiled back at him, quickly glancing at her watch. "I guess I should head back home. I don't wish to overstay my welcome."

"Its alright Veran. I gladly talk to you anytime!" He said with an added laughter. "You just come visit anytime you want."

"The same to you~" Veran replied. She gulped down the last of her water and headed towards the door, Link following right behind her. He had to force himself not to et his eyes wander downwards to her firm rear.

"I guess it is good night then. Again." Veran laughed softly. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it Veran. I'm happy to help whenever you wish." She smiled widely at him. She pulled him in for a tight hug, her chest now pressing against his. His arms wrapped themselves around her back and waist, returning the hug. "I cant thank you enough."

He chuckled softly. "I wish you a good night then Veran!"

"Likewise Link. Good night, and pleasant dreams."

"You too!"

They departed. As soon as he locked the door, Link began to shut off the various lights, dragging his feet to the bedroom. He was tired, and wished for an early night to gain his sleep before the dreaded day known as Monday. Off came his clothes, and with the last of his strength, he jumped into bed.

He cringed. With an audible groan, he slowly pushed himself off the bed, wiping off his messy work from before with his hand with a sour frown.

Veran smirked. Likewise, she locked the door behind her as she stepped inside her apartment, a triumphant feeling washing over her as she walked to the small table near the door. She put away her keys, kicked off her shoes. Her heart was beating faster, and a light scarlet washed over her cheeks. She placed her free hand over her chest, and smiled.

_´Soon…´_

She glanced downwards. Her sincere smile morphed into a grin, as she picked up her cell phone, feeling content with her accomplishment.

**:::::**

_He found himself in a lush bed of purple covers. There was nothing around, just him and the bed._

_Himself, the bed, and the woman beneath him, who looked back up into his eyes with a longing expression. She parted her lips, she whispered incoherent words, and her eyes, reddish-yellow, were dimmed with a affectionate haze. He leant down on her, and for a moment of blindness, he felt her lips against his and tongues that touched. Her turquoise arms roamed over his back, pulling him closer, naked bodies pressing against each other in an heated embrace._

_The kisses grew bolder, more lusty and frequent. They began to work up a sweat with their humping movements, and with a slight adjustment, he felt his manhood slid in. He was inside of her. She moaned out in bliss as he groaned with delight, his hips now moving faster as they built up their carnal momentum. In the midst of their display of lust, they cried out each others names with a loving tone before their peaks reached them._

**:::::**

Link rubbed his groggy eyes, trying to push himself off the bed. The time was 06:47. Too early for his tastes, but there was no point in trying to fall back asleep. He had to get ready for school either way.

Another cold shower to calm him down. Maybe serving as a proper wakeup call as well. But preferably to calm his heated emotions and embarrassing morning-wood down. Veran had once again invaded his dreams, in a way that was both right and wrong.

Regardless, once he felt awake and properly clean, he went on with his usual morning routines in his fresh new clothes; a pair of dark-brown cargo pants and a grey t-shirt.

Link felt out of it. It was as if he hadn't had enough rest, even though he had gotten at least seven-eight hours. His mind was cloudy with the image of Veran, still naked in front of him with her back turned. And those dreams! He couldn't deny her high sex-appeal, not at all. But he was together with Zelda, and he were quite happy with that. But for the past few days, he knew that there was something going on. Zelda was carrying a burden, and he wanted her to share it.

The blonde young man took a sip of his milk. Speaking of Zelda, he had to pick her up in just a few minutes. The shower had taken longer than he had thought it would, but it had been necessary. With the last bite of his toast, Link got up from the table to clear it off before driving.

He got into his car. The engines turned on, the belt was fastened. Before he would drive however, he decided to give his sweetheart a call, to let her know he was on his way. Strangely, she hadn't called him like she used to. Nor was she answering the call. First time for everything.

There wasn't much else to do. Hit the pedal and be out on the road, driving to Zelda's house. _´Maybe this can serve as a good surprise..´ _Link chuckled at his thoughts. Green light up ahead.

**:::**

He drove up to her house. He had always admired the building itself for its years behind its back, and for its ability to never appear its age. A beautiful home indeed, but no brunette that waited for him outside. He picked up his cell phone from his jacket-pocket and dialled the number again. Still no answer. He quirked an eyebrow. It was weird of her to not answer, but to Link's, this could probably be a rare opportunity to tease his girlfriend of her sleeping in for once. He held in his laughter as he made his way to the door and rang the bell.

No sign of anyone nearing the door, nor any sound. His amusement died down. He rang the doorbell again, and again. He waited for minutes on end, but no one seemed to be home at all. The time was 07:46. Classes began 08:10, and it would take a little while to drive. If he went now he probably would make it just in time.

He grew curious, if not confused. He tried the phone one more time. Dial-tones, but no answer. The doorbell. Silent.

He sighed to himself. Without much else he could do, he got back into his car and drove away.

"It doesn't make any sense…´ Link said to himself. "Did she leave without me? Surely she would leave a message at least, if not giving me a call about it. Is she bedridden perhaps? Still, she isn't one to ignore telling me about things."

_´Except for quite recently.´_

Red light. As the car came to a stop, Link realized of Zelda's somewhat odd behaviour from before. She was hiding something, of that he was sure. _´She has been avoiding to tell me of… whatever it is.´_

His cell phone rang loudly to interrupt his thoughts. He dug the phone back up and answered the call without checking the number. "Link speaking."

"Good morning Link." said the voice. The young blonde chuckled. "Good morning Impa. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Have you and Zelda begun to drive to school yet?" Link sighed lowly. "Actually, I cant get a hold of her. She isn't answering her phone, and no one appears to be at her home. I take it that you don't know anything either?"

There was a pause from Impa´s end. "Are you sure? Hasn't she left you a voicemail or anything?"

"Nothing."

"What in the… I'm sure we will find out eventually. Strange… But, as I was originally going to ask you Link, would it be too much trouble for you to come pick me up? I wont have my motorcycle fixed until next week unfortunately-"

"No worries Impa." Link said with a light laughter in his voice. "I can come and pick you up. I'll see you in a few then."

"..Thank you Link."

**:::**

"You wouldn't happen to have heard anything from Zelda yet?" Impa said as she got into the front seat of the car, buckling up. Link shook his head as the engines roared. "No… I left her a voicemail but still nothing."

"Odd… I tried to call her as well, but I ended up listening to dial-tones."

"If you see her in class-"

"- I'll ask." Impa finished. "Don't worry." Link replied with a knowing smile before resuming to drive. It grew silent between them as the seconds ticked away, and it was something that got under Link's skin. He occasionally threw a glance back at Impa, who awkwardly did the same, forcing them both to look away the same second. It was uncomfortable if anything, painful to an extent until Impa finally spoke up again. "I hope nothing has befallen Zelda… I am rather worried."

"I'm sure she is alright." Link replied, sighing very lowly for the break in the painful silence. "Oh, looks like we're here."

"So we are. Thank you for the help Link. You're a real lifesaver."

"Don't mention it." Link smiled at her. "I happily help."

"So I've noticed." Impa said in her usual monotone, displaying a small smile of her own. As Link properly parked his car, they undid their safety belts, only for Impa lean in and pull the blonde boy into a hug again, though this time for not as long as the last night. "Still, thank you. I owe you one."

**:::**

"I've been meaning to tell you Link, but since you arrived just when class was about to start.." Ghirahim glanced over at his classmate from across the small table. Their first period, history, was free study of sorts which meant that students could choose to sit anywhere and work. Ghirahim and Link had chose to settle in small room that was used for situations such as this. Which meant lots of privacy.

Which also meant a lot of questions on Ghirahim´s behalf. "So, tell me. What's with the gloomy face?"

Link quirked an eyebrow. Gloomy? He wasn't aware that his facials expressions had given that much away. Though, on one hand, Ghirahim was very observant. "I'm not gloomy-"

"You cant fool me Link." He said with a snicker. "Your face is like a piece of paper, with _Gloomy _written all over it. So tell me, what's gotten you so bummed down?"

"Its…" Link paused with hesitation. His gaze wandered between Ghirahim and his own books and notes. "..Nothing. Its nothing, really-"

"I call bullshit on that." Ghirahim intervened. "Link, you can talk to me about anything. If its personal, then don't worry! I wont tell a single soul."

"…Its Zelda." Link finally said. He regretted it instantly as soon as his words had left his mouth, and the smirk on his friend's face grew forth. "She wasn't home when I came to pick her up… she hasn't answered my calls or my voicemail… She didn't answer when Impa tried either. I'm worried.."

"Hmm.. I see." Ghirahim said. "Well, not sure how to help you there. I mean, you could swing by her classroom, maybe her phone is dead or something."

"That doesn't explain why she wasn't at home. I rang her doorbell but not even her parents seemed to be home."

Ghirahim struck a thinking-pose. It was times like that when Link was unsure if his friend was serious or just fooling around. "Well, you are bound to find her eventually. Guess you can just ask her then. There's an explanation to everything."

"I suppose.. Oh well. Better get going with this." Link gestured towards the books. "We should-"

"Not so fast!" The white-haired youth exclaimed, his open palm slamming onto the wooden surface of the table. "I can see that its not all that troubles you! Otherwise you would've thanked me and looked a bit more cheerful, like… like a rainbow!"

Link groaned heavily. After a few seconds of burying his face into his palms, he looked up at Ghirahim with a look of annoyance crossing his features. "Really? Are you really going to-"

"-bother you with all these questions until you confess everything that ails you? Yes. Yes I will Link. So how about it~? Wont you tell your old pal Ghirahim~?" He scooted over with his chair to Link's side, just enough for him to wrap an arm around the blonde man's shoulder. "Has it anything to do with that neighbour of yours?"

Link's eyes widened. Baffled, nearly dumbfounded, he stared at Ghirahim who smirked right back at him. "I was right, wasn't I? So, tell me Link… I promise, I wont tell anyone, even if they so torture me!"

"You got to teach me how you do that someday.." Link said in disbelief. "Well.. Alright. But _not a soul_!"

"Of course! You can trust me you know!"

"Alright… I will just blurt right out; I've had.. Erotic dreams about Veran. Twice now. Its all fine and well between us, but-" He stopped himself. As much as he trusted Ghirahim, he knew that it was probably for the best that he didn't told his friend _everything_, such as him walking in on Veran changing. "Its been.. Sort off weird between us, still."

"Is that all?"

"Huh?" Link stared at his friend for a second time of bafflement. In fact, Ghirahim looked bored. "So you have had sexual dreams about her. Big deal."

"Big deal? Ghirahim, I've had-"

"Its not that uncommon to have erotic dreams about those around you Link. It doesn't actually have to mean that you are attracted to the person. Many dreams uses symbols for various things, sex being the most common and the strongest. You are probably just over-thinking it, and it results in you misinterpreted actions and speech from her."

"…Whoa… Ghirahim that… I didn't know about this side of you."

"First time for everything my friend." He replied with a triumphant smirk. "Besides, if all erotic dreams means you need to have sex with that person, I would've bended you over the table and banged you several times by now."

"Hah, right, right….. Wait, WAIT WHAT?!"

Ghirahim snickered considerably. "Hm? Was it something I said?"

**:::::**

Hours later, after the third period, it was time for lunch. Students of all ages made their way out to either the small cafeterias, the dinner-hall or brought their own lunchboxes with them. Link and Ghirahim being two of them, and through the crowds they managed to get to the hallway leading to the stairs.

"Why, oh why does it have to be so fucking crowded every bloody day?!" Ghirahim swore. "You would need a bulldozer or something…"

"Look at the bright side, we are right at the stairs now!" Link replied, chuckling a little as the two ran. The amount of people declined the closer they got to the stairs, much to their joy, but from the corner of his eye he saw it. Long, brown hair, the usual attire of jeans and white turtleneck. Just a few steps away from him. Her back was turned, but he made the first move regardless.

Link halted. He reached out and grabbed a gently grip on her shoulder, which startled her naturally. As she spun around, they finally met eye-to-eye.

"There you are Zelda!" Link exclaimed. "Where have you been? You weren't there for me to pick you up and I tried to call you numerous times!"

The brunette stared back at him. Link felt like backing away; her eyes was a mixture of anxiety and fear, even if her lips tried to smile. "Oh, Link… S-Sorry about that, I… I took a bus to school and… my phone died." Her voice was shaky. She seemed to be uncomfortable. Her blue eyes shifted from Link, to the floor, up at Ghirahim who silently witnessed the scene, and then back at the floor.

"Zelda..? Are you alright? Maybe you should head to the nurse's office?" Link said calmly. "Want me to help you get there?"

"N-No! No its fine Link, really! I just… Just remember I had something to do. I-I got to go! S-see you around!"

"Wait, Zelda!" Link's cries were ignored. Zelda ran down the hallway, eventually disappearing into the crowd. Hurt and confused, Link turned to Ghirahim who, just as much in disarray, shrugged his shoulders.

**:::**

"I see you forgot to tell me of this strange behaviour of your girlfriend's. Unless that was completely new?" Ghirahim said as he dug into his lunch. Link sighed deeply as he did the same, munching loudly. "She has been acting weird as of late, but not to that extent. And she keeps avoiding telling me."

Ghirahim snorted. "Well, that's odd. Maybe you should really confront her about it, or hope that she eventually tells you. If she ever does." He bit into another piece of his own lunch.

"I don't know.. I mean, I really need and want to know what's going on, but I don't feel comfortable in forcing people to do things." Link sighed again. "But if that's the only way…"

The metal door opened up with a mild screeching noise, forcing the two boys to look back. In the doorway stood Impa, her blonde, braided strand of hair waving in the wind as she approached the two. "I see Zelda isn't here with you Link. Didn't you find her?"

"Hey Impa.. No, I saw her briefly, but.. She refused to tell me anything other than that her phone had died and she had taken the bus here."

"Right… Same as me then. She refused to go further on the subject." Impa said, a solemn look on her face. She walked over to Link before she glanced over at Ghirahim. "Oh. So you are here as well."

"Yes I am!" Ghirahim exclaimed. "Problem?"

"No comments." Impa´s voice was neutral, but Link knew she was annoyed. She took a seat next to Link and opened her lunchbox. "Though you are quite irksome."

The white-haired young man snorted loudly. "Don't you have a princess to follow around, little pup?"

"Guys, please stop!" Link said audibly. "If you cant get along, then I'm leaving! I already have enough to worry about… So, please."

"… Very well." Impa said, already eating her lunch. Ghirahim shrugged his shoulders but complied, bringing a silent peace over their lunch-meeting of sorts. "You know Link, I came looking for you. I didn't think you would be here already."

"Oh, well we had to get out of the crowds and- Wait, why not eating with Zelda?" Link said, eyeing Impa with a puzzled look. She stared back with her usual neutral face. "She wouldn't let me. She wouldn't specify why or what she had to do, but she ran off."

Link sighed. He poked around at his boxed lunch, his appetite long gone. He felt Ghirahim and Impa both looking at him, probably with pity, but he didn't meet their gazes. He just looked up at the sky with another sigh, his thoughts focused on Zelda, for the first time in a long time.

**:::::**

"I will ask you one last time, Link." Impa said calmly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Are you sure you are alright? I know you are thinking about Zelda." Link didn't reply at first. He sighed yet again before meeting her gaze. "I'll be alright. Its all just so strange… You said she just left the classroom in a hurry right? Why on earth would she want to suddenly take the bus…"

He felt Impa place her hand on his shoulder, a comforting squeeze that oddly enough helped if only a little. "I'm sure we will find out. But if I may be so bold…" She paused. Link watched her with a confused expression as she seemed to hesitate with her words for a few seconds. "..Actually, never mind. I seem to over think things now. Just… No. I hope you get a good rest Link."

"Ah… Thanks Impa. I'll see you tomorrow then." The woman nodded. She leant in and gave him a tight hug once again, this time a little longer, until she eventually let go and got out of the car. With a final wave of goodbye, Link let the engine roar once more, and off he was. All the way with solemn thoughts of his girlfriend, troubled and mysterious. Shrouded in a veil of worry and concealment.

He drove with determination. He wanted to get home, maybe take a shower and just slump down on the couch, watching reruns of television shows. Or he could try and play some games, anything to just get Zelda out of his head. He hated to worry.

So why did he have a horrific gut-feeling about this?

Before he even realized it, he had already brought his keys to the door-lock, the final obstacle to his sanctuary.

"That look on your face doesn't suit you dear." He heard the familiar voice say. As if he was awoken from a light dream, he jolted his back upright, his head now facing Veran who stared back with a worried expression. "Are you alright Link? I nearly shouted loudly for you, twice, but you didn't seem to respond…"

"W-What? Really?" Link replied. He felt his cheeks flush warm, embarrassed by his obliviousness. "I-I'm s-sorry! Just a lot on my mind right now… My apologies!"

Veran chuckled. "No need to apologise, relax! I was just worried about you… You had a rather grim visage on your face you know."

"I.. I had?"

"Yes, you had." The woman placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "I'm aware that you just got home but.. Would you like come over for a bit? I'm a really good listener…"

He stared into her eyes. Then down at the ground. He did enjoy talking to Veran, but at the same time he just wished to be alone with his thoughts. But on the other hand, it would be better if he talked to someone, rather than simply sit and let those same thoughts eat him away. So he looked back up at Veran with a weak smile.

"I would love to."

* * *

And its done! Another long chapter to further tell this story!

I will try and update this as soon as possible, mostly since I absolutely love this fiction! ^^ But I wont neglect the other ones, so dont fret.

Also, I just want to point out, that Impa "is from" Skyward Sword, for future references.

Until next time!

- GG.


	7. Chapter 6 - One's Pain, Another's Gain

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto, and NOT GrimGrave who does NOT make money for writing fiction.

**Possession**

**Chapter 6**

**One's Pain, Another's Gain**

He had been invited. And he accepted. Scents that were not unfamiliar once again got caught with each inhale, the architectural apartment still endowed with gothic vibes that created a shadowy, spacious atmosphere that he had visited before. Link felt himself steeping inside a sanctuary for a fellow who could ease his troubles.

"-and that's how it's been the whole day." Link finished, sipping on his now lukewarm tea. He sat on her dark-purple couch, with Veran just next to him, sipping on her own tea as well as she listened to the young man, letting him speak freely. When he eventually paused, Veran intervened with her own thoughts. "So, has your girlfriend been acting like that before?"

"No, that's the thing! It's entirely new, and… To be honest, it frightens me a bit. How can I help her if she avoids me?"

The older woman nodded. As casual as she could make it out to be, she gracefully slipped her leg over on the other, giving her guest a proper viewpoint of her slender legs. "Hmm… That's quite the dilemma. Unfortunately, I don't have any experience in that area." _´Though that __behaviour__ does sound familiar__…_"Let me ask you a few questions Link, and please, be honest." Link nodded. "How long, even on a smaller scale, has she acted remotely similar to this?"

The blonde man drank some more tea. Jasmine tea, soothing and smelled wonderfully. "It's ... It's been going on for a few days now. It started off a little, so I didn't pay it too much mind but…"

"And did she tell you anything of why she was acting like that even then? Or did she just pass it off as nothing?"

"She wouldn't tell me, no..." Link replied while Veran nodded. She reached for her cup and drank some tea, hiding her smirk from Link. "I see... Tell me, has she frequently told you that she loved you before? As in, before this drastic change?"

Link smiled warmly. "Yes… Yes she did... Every time we met and departed really..." Veran frowned when he was looking away. The thought of the brunette being all lovey-dovey with Link was sickening for her to imagine. She quickly masked it and smiled back at him, her right arm now resting behind Link's neck, on the back of the couch. "And that has stopped now? She just quickly disappears and doesn't tell you why?"

"Yes, I told you that-"

"And she still won't reply to any text-messages or voicemail, or return any of your calls?" Link eyed her with widened blue orbs. He shook his head slowly. "N-No... She hasn't..."

"Let me guess; did she tell you that her phone was dead?" Link nodded. Turning around, Veran picked up her cup again, a sly smile dancing on her lips as she sipped the rest of her tea. _´I see now__…__ Naturally, it doesn't__have__ to be correct, but if I am__…__ Looks like the slip of a girl isn't so innocent after all__…_she glanced back at the young man beside her. _´I should tell him__…__ But if I__'__m correct, the impact will be far too heavy already, especially if he- No. Link, I am genuinely sorry for my future actions.´_

The autumn-haired woman let out a small amount of breath in a low sigh. She had a few ideas of what Zelda might have been up to, and while it relished her to have learned of something that could be of help, the poor young man next to her would be devastated. If she was right. She hoped she was, still.

She cleared her throat with a dry cough. "Well… I think I can guess what your girlfriend is up to…" Link stared at her with even wider eyes, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. "R-Really?! Veran, you-"

"Don't quote me on this my dear." She said sternly, a narrow gaze piercing right into his eyes. She gently let her resting arm fall from the edge of the couch onto Link´s neck, as if to keep him calm. Her fingers evenly trailed on his skin. "But you probably wouldn't want to walk in on her unannounced."

"What..?" Link said dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

She bit her lower lip. "I… No, forget it. I have said too much. I do not wish to bring you unnecessary worries so just forget-"

"Veran!" Link interrupted. "Please… Don't beat around the bush. What… What exactly do you mean by what you said?" Ocean blue orbs met the flaming sapphires. "Please..."

Veran sighed. "I rather not say it out loud, since I may not be right, but… Your girlfriend might have a secret. And the results of unveiling that secret probably would be dire… For your own good, you might want to ease it up before-"

She felt his weight disappearing from the couch. His closeness, his warmth that radiated had vanished as he got up, straight as an arrow and glared down at Veran with eyes on the verge of tears. His teeth gritted in anger, and his face was crimson. Veran couldn't put her finger on why, nor did she try and figure it out. All she knew was that Link had abandoned her care, and was directing a newfound irritation towards her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I… I don't want to hear it! Zelda wouldn't do that! Not her! How can you- … I don't even…!"

She was shocked. Granted, they had not known each other for a long period, but she had never seen Link in such an emotional state; and it gave her a small fright. "L-Link calm down! I did not wish for you to be upset, I-"

"If you knew her the way I do you wouldn't even suggest that!" Link shouted. "Have you any idea how much it hurts to hear someone suggest that? I can't believe you!"

"Link, calm down right now!" Veran shouted back. "You´re making a hen out of a feather here! I told you not to read into my thoughts too deeply! I just wanted to have you mentally prepared, should I unfortunately be right about it!"

"Zelda wouldn't do that! You've got to be wrong!" The blonde man shouted back yet again. He noticed that it was unlike him to burst out like this. But his mental walls had already been damaged by Zelda´s behaviour, leaving him and his walls fragile on the topic. And now, in his hour of need, Veran cracked them even further and the pieces began to fall. Zelda was innocent and smart, and she loved him. He loved her. There was no way she would threaten their relationship. Everything was so fine and well between them.

And yet Veran dared to suggest otherwise? Link shot her another teary glare. "You…You don't know her. Zelda would never do that to me." The woman averted her eyes with an expression of irritation and depression before looking back at Link.

"I know you want to believe that. And I could very well be wrong. But I know of these stuffs Link. I have been around the block… And that behaviour sounds awfully familiar with-"

He didn't interrupt her. Not with words. Before Veran could finish, the young man had already stormed off with heavy steps, accidentally kicking the coffee-table on the way, knocking over his cup in the process. Whatever remained of the jasmine tea was spilt on the table and further on the floor, where the cup landed with a shatter. Veran ignored it as she hastily followed Link, pleading him not to go. Her words fell on deaf ears. Before the front door slammed shut after Link´s departure, he shouted back with a voice that was shaky, angry, and near the edge of screaming.

"_YOU´RE WRONG!"_

The autumn-haired woman quickly followed, but as she opened up the recently closed door, she could only watch as Link got into his car, activated it, and began to drive way. She could only watch as her object of affections disappeared down the street into the crowd of traffic, angered and downhearted, whilst cursing over her loss.

**::::**

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. All Link knew and wanted right now was to be in solitude, far from everyone. He was slowly breaking down as a result of his emotional stress, he could tell; he rarely snapped at people like that.

So he kept driving, only stopping whenever a red light came into his view. Then he just thought even deeper into what Veran had hinted at, and Zelda´s behaviour. Why had she avoided him like that? He had finally found her, and she wanted to avoid him like he was carrying a plague. It irked him! Why wouldn't she talk to him?

The green light came on, but Link didn't notice. His thoughts occupied his mind, fogging his senses until the cars behind him honked their horns repeatedly, though they only fed his growing anger. With a scowl, he continued to drive through the streets. The sun began to set, basking the sky in its auburn light.

His gaze was sharp. Cold. He barely registered his surroundings as he kept driving what seemed to be in circles. No goal in mind, just something to occupy himself with as he replayed the thoughts of ill intent. Zelda, his sweetheart angel of a girlfriend wouldn't possibly jeopardize what they had. How dared Veran suggest otherwise!

No sane answer came to him. No clarity was awarded after what felt like hours of thinking, no higher understanding of the situation. Link was clueless, abandoned in nothingness with nothing to go for, or start working on. His eyes glared at his call phone. 18:02. Mondays always ended late, at 17:10.

He pulled over at a nearby parking lot. His engine hushed itself to a mechanical sleep as he picked up the phone again, staring at it. Flicking it open, Link scrolled down until he found Zelda's number.

_You probably wouldn't want to walk in on her unannounced._

Link hesitated for a second. Veran´s words echoed inside his head, clearly as if she sat right behind him and recited them. He shook his head, and pressed call. The phone was next to his ear, listening to the dial tone that repeated itself over and over.

_Hi! You've reached Zelda! I unfortunately can't answer right no-_*Click*

The engine roared back to life. The steering wheel turned to the left until the car was facing the right way, and speeded up, out into the traffic like a bolt of thunder.

**::::**

_´Queens Lane...´_ Link thought to himself, turning right to enter the street of his destination. His heart had been beating faster since leaving Veran´s apartment, and it had only been worse. He swore that it even began to hurt when he breathed, if only occasionally.

He drove past the various houses that adorned the sides of the road, each building with its own colours, style and gardens. But what he kept a wary, nervous eye on was the fourth house on the left, until he pulled over, and his eyes shifter to something unfamiliar with the picture.

Link was very certain that Zelda´s parents didn't own a car of the newer models. Link was also very certain that even if they had bought a newer car, they wouldn't have parked it so recklessly over the driveway.

His heart ached physically. His breaths became shallow, the oxygen he inhaled felt like it wasn't enough. Link quickly unlocked the door, breathing the cool evening air.

He looked up at the house. Only one room was lit up. Zelda's bedroom. Link had spent many a nights there to know the layout. One last time, he tried to call Zelda through the phone. If only his fingers would stop shaking.

_Hi! You've reached Zelda! I unfortunately c-_*Click*

Not even dial tones this time. Suddenly, it felt like he had stepped into a nightmare. Everything only seemed to be worse. He braced himself and hesitantly walked over to the door. His finger barely grazed the doorbell before he hesitated and withdrew his hand, and tried the knob.

Like either of luck or a cruel joke, either of those from a Higher Power, the door was unlocked. Having not learned from previous mistake with Veran, Link sneaked inside, aware of the lights that weren't on. It was a low tactic, but his fears were in control, and they demanded answers.

Widened eyes of worry peered around, his heart ready to burst through his chest. He was sweating. His fears screamed inside his head, louder and louder as he made his way through the house, noticing that there were no shoes other than Zelda's and someone he didn't recognize. Zelda's parents wouldn't wear combat-boots.

Nor would they spread their clothes around the living room, or on the staircase. Link knew they were there as he stepped on them through the darkened house.

He carefully stepped up the staircase, not wanting to make a single sound. Unlike the occupants upstairs.

The occupants upstairs! It was clearly Zelda's voice.

Link´s throat went dry. His eyes burned with tears that wanted to break through, his sinews tightened up and twisted in incontrollable spasms. He already knew, but he wanted to confirm it, if only because he was still clinging onto that last shred of hope of it not being what it sounded like. Even as he was about to glance through the ajar opening into Zelda's room.

That one second. It was all that it took. That one second that changed everything. All had been reduced to white ashes. Gone were the days of sweet moments with a long-time crush that had answered his feelings. There were only Link, Zelda and a muscular guy with a red pompadour with the space from the bed to the door between them.

It was sickening. Heartbreaking. Stomach-turning. Whatever hope that Link had clung onto was gone, shattered like his heart with the permanent imprint of Zelda, his love, on her hands and knees with another man behind her. Naked and smiling.

Until their eyes met. The equally blue rubies met for a second, and the brunette´s smile of perverted joy cracked. She looked scared, like she was about to scream, but her voice kept betraying her with moans.

That was the last he saw of her before he sprinted back outside to his car, and drove away.

He didn't even care that she had finally screamed and yelled after him. Another woman's voice that pleaded him not to go, all in one evening. But once again, it fell on deaf ears, never to be appreciated.

His eyes were just about to burst. Link felt his body shake due to his unstable emotions, barely letting him keep the wheel steady enough to drive properly. How could've this had happened? Why had it happened? Just like that had Link dropped from Heaven to Hell, at the tip of a hat.

He was lucky with the green lights. The traffic was lesser then earlier. Link could drive safely, but fast, through the streets until he found himself just outside of town after who knows how much time. It was near the forest and wildlife, where people tended to camp and throw barbeque parties during the summer, with a hill overlooking a good portion of the town.

Parking himself at the foot of the hill, Link got out. Dark clouds loomed in the distance, devouring whatever light that was still out. He walked up to the top, and simply stood there. His phone began to ring and vibrate, prompting him to pick it up. He recognized the number.

"So _now_ your phone works huh…"

He wasn't enjoying the view, or being outside without a jacket. That one was still with Veran. No, he simply stood there; hiding his tears in the rain that shortly followed, and drowned his cries and shouts of rage in the thunder.

**::::**

Ghirahim chuckled to himself. Clad in soft silken pajamas-trousers, and an equally soft shirt that was buttoned open, he slumped back onto his armchair with a content sigh. His eyes shimmered with mirth, and his lips curled up into a lustful grin over the sight of his newest boy-toy undressing before him.

"Best way to start the week… "He remarked with a grin. "I could just eat you up you minx…"

Kafei smirked back at Ghirahim. "Flatter, flatter. If you like me for what I do, do me."

"Don't mind if I- "The doorbell rang loudly that very instant. The two young men shared a look of agitation towards the front door. The bell rang again, for a slightly longer period this time, forcing Ghirahim to head towards the now god-forsaken door.

"Alright already! I'm coming! Who the hell are you and what do you-" He yelled, opening up the door with a glare, only to see Link before him. His eyes were bloodshot, he was soaked due to the everlasting rain and his face was devoid of any emotions. Only a cold stare remained in his eyes.

"..Hey, Ghirahim." Link said solemnly. "…Is it a bad time?"

The white-haired man stared in disbelief. "W-What? No, No! No its alright, I… Link, what the hell happened?!"

"… Can I come in?"

"S-Sure man... Uh, on second thought, give me a minute." Ghirahim left the door ajar as he headed back to the living room. Link couldn't hear what exactly was going on, but his suspicions were answered when Kafei stormed out of the door with a frown, barely glancing over at Link before he walked away in the rain.

"So, you can come in now." Ghirahim said, beckoning Link from inside. The blonde, young man raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Your… Guest seemed quite upset."

"Oh don't mind him. He's a boy-toy, nothing more. But that aside, come in! What the hell happened to you?! You look like you got the worst news of all the bad news in the world and took a swan-dive into this downpour!"

"…" Link remained silent. He stepped inside, closed the door, and was guided to the couch. "… Something like that."

"Look, it's a serious matter; I get it." Ghirahim said, a hand on his hip with the other one pointing at Link. "But I tossed out my night´s tool of pleasure just to let you in. So you owe me an explanation." He grinned afterwards, however briefly. "Seriously though. Just what on earth happened? I have never seen you like this before."

"… I can't tell you the details." Link replied, looking into Ghirahim´s eyes apologetically. "Not yet… I rather just forget everything, if only temporary..."

He paused. "I found out the reason as to why Zelda has been acting like she did."

His friend´s eyes widened. He arched his back, having bent over to listen carefully, and took a few steps before looking back at Link. "… And..?"

The blonde sighed. His head hung lifelessly on his shoulders over the floor, letting the droplets of water fall down onto the carpet. At this point, Link didn't know if it was rainwater or remaining tears.

"… It wasn't pretty."

**::::::**

Link looked back at his cell phone. When he had visited Ghirahim, he had let it remain in his car due to not wanting it around.

20 missed calls. 17 text-messages and 8 voicemails.

Nothing. He felt nothing. So Zelda had called, tried to contact him. Who was he to care? Where had she been when he had tried to contact her? She was the one who avoided him when he finally found her. She had closed that door, not him.

It all felt like a bad joke right now. A horrible punch line with effects. That's what it was. Not that he cared at the moment. Still damp and growing tired, Link drove through the merciless rain and roaring thunders, determined to get back home. He had school tomorrow, and even though he felt like staying home and skip it, he knew that would be unwise. But he considered it, still. Ghirahim himself had told him to "take a day off" to recuperate, insisted on it even.

Link allowed a temporary, small smile adorn his face. Ghirahim could be a pain at times, but he knew how to cheer people up with his odd behaviour and deranged sense of humour.

He glanced back at the phone. 21:04. He could afford another hour of doing nothing before going to bed. Sure, Ghirahim had cheered him up, but it was bound to be only temporary. Hours of playing videogames, talking about everything and nothing that was relevant to what had happened, and generally just goofing around had been fun, but Link´s spirits was kept down. He had shed his tears and screamed his rage, but the pain of betrayal clung onto him like a mantle.

He parked his car on the usual slot. Once again did he bask in the rain, the raindrops hitting him like bullets. And yet he walked as slowly as possible, not bothering to hurry up inside. With a little luck, he would get sick and therefore had a legit reason to stay at home.

_´At home… far from her. With no chance- … __**risk**__ of having to see her again.´ _Link thought bitterly, making his way up the stairs. The wind cut to the bone, but he would soon be inside, after a few more steps. And then he saw it. Right there, on the handle to his front door hung his jacket.

His jacket that he had left behind in his rage earlier that evening. Link stared at it for a good ten minutes before he took it, flung it over his shoulder, and walked past his door to the next, and rang the doorbell.

He waited patiently. Eventually, the door was unlocked and opened up to reveal Veran in her usual attire. She looked down at him with a somewhat puzzled expression, but her eyes revealed the joy she felt when she saw him. Her eyes, like Link´s, were somewhat reddened, as if she as well had shed her tears. Thinking back, Link could understand. She had only tried to help him, and he threw it back in her face. He stared at her, solemnly.

"You… You were right." He said quietly. She heard him, but remained silent, even as his eyes began to tear up. "You were right all along. I… I'm sorry."

"I am sorry as well…" She stepped up to him and pulled him into her arms. Fortunately, it wasn't an awkward hug like the first time. He wrapped his arms around her, burrowing his face into her shoulder, and let the last tears leave him as she warmed him up with her embrace. Even as they stood outside with the chilling wind, they remained warm for the duration of the hug.

"Want to come inside?" She whispered. Link nodded against her shoulder, his nostrils catching the scent of lavender. "I would love that." He whispered with a small smile. Unbeknownst to the blonde man, Veran smiled genuinely back.

* * *

And there we have it. Now things are really starting to pick up its pace!

What will happen now? :O

Find out next time!


	8. Chapter 7 - Love of a Hypocrite

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto, and NOT GrimGrave who does NOT make money for writing fiction.

**Possession**

**Chapter 7**

**Love of a Hypocrite**

Ghirahim stared mindlessly at the TV-screen. He flicked his white bangs of hair to the side, still watching the movie that was on, though he didn't care to pay any attention.

He was glad that Link had left with a smile, sad as it was though. But at least his friend had been cheered up from whatever grief that had befallen him and that was good enough. Yet, the fact that Link had refused to tell him the details for now was somewhat disappointing. Never during their many years of friendship had he seen Link in such a state of mental agony, and it worried him a great deal. Whatever Zelda had done, it had been too much for the blonde man to handle.

Link had been reduced to an unstable powder keg of emotions.

He flicked his white bangs again, out of boredom. After seeing his friend in such a state, nothing amused him at the moment. Ghirahim was indeed worried, and slightly annoyed that Link hadn't told him everything yet.

"Just what the hell did that doll-face do to him…?" He muttered lowly. "What could she have done to make him so misera-" He stopped himself. He wanted to slap himself for his ignorance, as pieces slowly began to come together. True to his player-persona, Ghirahim had never truly experienced love or been in a serious relationship, but he knew from the typical romance-genre.

If there was one thing that a partner could do to severely hurt their spouse, it was cheating. The ultimate betrayal. Link, who never got too depressed over anything wouldn't have befallen to such a state over anything else.

"No wonder he didn't want to tell me… That got to be it!" Ghirahim shifted his seat. "Though I should remain quiet until he tells me himself. But that got to be it. Tch! To think that doll-face was capable of such things…"

He slumped back into his armchair with a sigh. Now that he had a vague idea of what Zelda had done, he felt even more angered and uneasy then before. What would he do if he saw her in school? To snap at her on Link´s behalf sounded reasonable for the moment, until his train of thought came to an abrupt halt when his phone rang.

He scowled at it, especially since he didn't recognize the number. Regardless of that fact, he accepted the call and held the phone next to his ear, trying to calm himself. "Yo, Ghirahim speaking."

"…" There was no reply to his greeting, but the faint sound of shallow breaths was clearly heard. He sighed deeply in further annoyance. "Prank calls aren't appreciated, idiot. Try another number."

"W-Wait!" A voice suddenly said; it was light, feminine. He knew that voice anywhere. After all, Link had been surrounded by that sound for a long time now. "What the- Zelda?"

"…Yes." She replied. "I… I found your number in the school catalogue. I-Is Link there?!"

The white-haired man felt puzzled. "Uh… No, he isn't. Why are you calling _me_ in search for Link?" He heard the brunette on the other line stifle a gasp before she replied. "He hasn't answered any of my calls, or messages! I'm… I'm worried! I thought that he might be with you…"

Ghirahim didn't reply at first. He wanted to chew the girl out right on the spot, or just flat out hang up on her. The bottom-line was that he didn't want to be nice to her. "No, Link isn't here. He was here a little while ago, but he left and went back home. _After_ I cheered him up from his miserable state." Ghirahim finished with a stern tone, wanting to get his message across to the brunette. He heard her breath heavily, but didn't seem to reply immediately.

"Look, I… I really need to talk to him! Can you please tell him to call me back? Its urgent!" Ghirahim heard the anxiety in her voice, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Even if I would oblige to your request Zelda, I don't think Link _wants_ to speak with you for the time being. I know that it was your fault that he was so devastated."

He paused. "And I don't know what you did, but I have my suspi-"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!" The woman cried out, before abruptly cancelling the conversation. Ghirahim, half-deaf on his left ear, stood puzzled and shocked in the middle of the living room. Forget about Zelda's outburst, whatever did she mean by what she had said?

He didn't need a mirror to know his eyes were wide with surprise. Stumbling over to his armchair again, he fell into it like a ragdoll, still in shock over what had just happened. He couldn't make sense out of it, like two uneven pieces of a puzzle.

Ghirahim glanced down at the phone in his hands. Absentmindedly, he began to look up Link´s number, and pressed call.

**:::::**

"Here you go." The autumn-haired woman said, placing a white cup on the coffee-table. "Jasmine tea. Hopefully you don't knock it over this time." She finished with a light chuckle, prompting the blonde, young man on the couch to give in to a chuckle of his own. He looked down at the cup, its contents of dark fluid mirroring his face before he picked it up, and took a light sip.

"I didn't get to fully enjoy the taste before…" Link said with a sad smile. "It's delicious."

"I'm glad you think so." Veran replied. She took a seat on Link´s right side, with a cup of her own in hand, giving the two of them just about enough space between them. "So… How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Link began. "I feel like I want to scream again. It all makes sense now as to why she avoided me… But it's a hard truth to swallow. I still don't know if I was fortunate or lucky that they forgot to lock the front door…" He took another sip of his tea, its rich flavours lingering on his tongue in a pleasant aftertaste. He glanced back at Veran, who also seemed to enjoy another sip of her warm tea.

He felt his troubles slowly drain from his body. He may not have known Veran for long, but he felt comfortable around her. Other than Ghirahim, Link felt he had found a friend whom he could trust, talk to about anything, and share bits of wisdom. She was somewhat older than him after all; she knew of and had experienced things Link had yet to experience himself. She was a woman. A sensual being that had tempted Link a few times by now. He had to force himself to look away from the stunning body that hid itself underneath the clothes.

"It was neither." Veran suddenly said, prompting Link to look at her directly. She casually sipped her tea, cup still in hand. "It was an event of unveiling. If it was good or bad luck depends on how you see the results. Yes, seeing your girlfriend with another man is indeed a horror no one wants to happen, but the results; now that you know, is it for the good or the bad that you may end up single again?"

Link gasped in amazement. Indeed, only Veran could've come up with such a rational point of view.

"I… I honestly don't know. She and I have been together for so long, I'm used to consider myself in a relationship. Having someone there every other night by your side, someone to plan dates with… To tell you the truth Veran, I never considered the possibility of ending up single again."

He paused with a low sigh. His eyes averted to the reflection in the tea. "But I never thought the reason for it would be something like this… I loved her. So much that it actually hurt. And she goes and does something like that behind my back…! What kind of woman does that..?"

His hands trembled, shaking the cup and nearly spilling the contents in his emotional state. He saw Veran move from the corner of his eye, when her hand came into view and gently placed itself over his right one, calming him down. They looked at each other in brief silence.

"She is a woman, certainly. But she stole the love you gave, which was all you had to give, and trampled on it, threw it out the window. You want the truth? She isn't much of a woman." Her yellow/red eyes looked into his azure ones with a sense of comfort, evident in her gentle strokes across his hands. "You shouldn't cry over someone who probably wouldn't cry over you."

"But…" Link started, his eyes occasionally leaving Veran´s. "What if it was a mistake…?"

She squeezed his hand. "Oh, darling… Wishful thinking aside, you need to come to grip with reality. If she really loved you as much as you loved her, then she wouldn't have let another man´s dick into her pussy." Link cringed lightly at her choice of words, but he quickly shrugged it off as Veran continued. "Maybe she still does, but certainly not as much as you love her. There is no excuse for betraying your partner that way. Love can indeed feel good Link, but sometimes… It's just another way to bleed."

"I'm starting to agree with you." Link replied solemnly. "Right now, it truly feels like I'm bleeding." He slowly brought the cup back up to his trembling lips, slurping in a small amount of tea. It had gone lukewarm.

"I am only speaking of experience." Veran said. "Which is why I began to understand just what your girlfriend were up to. Not that I had the heart to flat out tell you, as evident by your behaviour earlier."

Link looked away again, putting away his cup on the table as he did. He felt ashamed of his rude behaviour from before. "That reminds me… I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that. I just got so angry that I didn't think straight and-"

"I don't blame you darling." Veran interrupted. "If anything, it was good that you got some of that anger and hate out of your system. Holding those two aspects inside will act like a poison, and eat you from the inside. Hate and anger is a double-edged blade."

"I guess, but I still-!" Veran silenced him with a gentle hushing sound. Her left hand cupped his right cheek tenderly, her thumb quickly wiping away an emerging tear from underneath his bloodshot eye. Their breaths lightly cascaded across their faces.

"Don't. No need to work yourself up anymore. Good things come to an end, and while Zelda brought a… unorthodox end, it was still an end."

"That chapter is over." Link said. "She and I. It was over the second I caught glimpse of her. I don't even think I can trust her again. Not in a long while at least, and by then it will already be too late."

Veran eyed him with a small grin, her eyes now locked on to his. Her hand, still cupping his cheek, kept brushing her thumb back and forth. "Is that what you really think, Link?" She edged closer. "Is that how you feel?"

"Yeah… It's difficult to admit it, but I guess it's actually over. From my point of view at least." Link felt himself scoot closer to Veran, who simultaneously inched towards him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes in the silence, both oblivious to the atmosphere that was created. Her turquoise thumb brushed lightly over his lips, giving of a tingling sensation on the sensitive flesh. He puckered his lips lightly, barely grazing the surface of the finger. It all set them aflame on the inside.

Their hearts began to beat louder in their ears; a heat rose up in small pools across their cheeks. Without thinking, Link began to move his left hand, awkwardly settling it upon Veran's thigh. The action caused the duo to momentarily cease their actions, if only for a moment until they resumed. The tip of their noses touched, their breaths of jasmine tea lingering around them as the warmth rose up to a higher degree. Their eyes adapted a dreamy, hazy look across their surfaces, slowly shutting close as they inched closer.

Then it happened. Link´s cell phone began to ring loudly from his pocket, beckoning Link to at least acknowledge it to shut it off. His eyes wandered back and forth between the phone and Veran, her eyes exposing the irritation and disappointment over the device. Link shot her an apologetic look and equally irritated flicked the phone open.

Ghirahim´s number.

Most of the irritation vanished. Link had dreaded it to be Zelda, but it turned out to be false, much to his relief. With another apologetic look thrown at Veran, the blonde man accepted the call.

"Hey Ghirahim, what's up?"

"Link! Glad I got hold of you when I did!" The white-haired man exclaimed through the line. "You're not gonna believe what happened! Zelda called me earlier!"

Link felt his stomach turn. His heart felt like it ached something fierce at the mention of her name. "… She did?"

"Mhm." Ghirahim replied. "She asked if you were over at my place. She wanted me to tell you that she wanted to talk to you since you didn't answer. Not that I would want to help her."

"So…" Link said. "Why are you telling me then?"

"Just thought it would be good to give you some heads up. She is looking for you Link, whether you like it or not. So… I don't know, brace yourself. I don't want you to end up in another condition like earlier."

Link couldn't help but to chuckle. Ghirahim could be a pain at times, but he had a soft side as well. "Thanks Ghirahim. Good to know. I owe you one."

"Owe me one huh? Then help me convince Kafei to get back over here and give my love-pole some smooching!" Ghirahim laughed wholeheartedly on his end, but Link cringed. His friend always had a knack for planting mental images in his head. "…. Yeah, right."

"Just messing with you man!" He said next. "But jokes aside, watch out for Zelda. I doubt she will be able to fix things up."

"The feeling is mutual." Link replied solemnly. "Thanks for telling me. See you."

*Click*

He closed the phone and tucked it away in his pocket. Awkwardly, Link looked back into Veran´s flame-coloured eyes, who stared right into him with the same fiery haze that he had stared into before. He felt drawn to her, recaptured by her dreamy look that he now undoubtedly shared.

But as much as Link hated to do so, he changed the subject. His lips felt like they stung with betrayal as he spoke.

"That… That was a friend of mine… Apparently Zelda had called him, asking where I was… She might be looking for me." Veran´s eyes narrowed, her mouth went sour. Link felt a pang of guilt for making her displeased, despite that nothing was officially going on. In truth, he knew he felt the same way; displeased and annoyed.

"So what are your plans then?" Veran suddenly asked. Link could easily tell the agitation in her voice, and he couldn't blame her. Her gaze was monotone, empty of any feeling that she had usually displayed.

Link let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want to see her. Not now. And probably not in a long while… Hopefully, she won't come to my apartment…"

"She might." Veran replied, her voice slightly softer now. "You could feign not being home. Or you could spend the night here. Either way, I gladly help you Link, through thick and thin. You just say the word, and I will do what I can to be of assistance." Her gaze had softened as well, the warm look in her eyes returning as she draped an arm around Link´s back, stroking it.

"It hurts to see you so down, you know…"

"Veran…" He didn't respond properly at first. Captivated by her natural beauty, he felt himself yet again drawn to her. "Thank you… I mean it. You're a true friend."

Her eyes narrowed, and her lips lost their smile. She peered into his azure orbs warily. "Friend?" She asked. Link nodded weakly. "Friend."

"Is that all that I am to you?" Veran then asked; the question seemed hurtful, but her facial expression, nor her voice, indicated any sign of being hurt. She was stoic, yet fiery in her subtle passion as she reached back up to cup Link´s cheek. He smiled back at her.

"Yes… For the moment. A very tempting friend though…"

The autumn-haired woman flashed a slight smirk. "A tempting friend… Just for you, an equally tempting neighbour…"

They fell back into the sultry silence. They shifted awkwardly on the couch until they sat right next to each other, mimicking their earlier positions. Link gently placed his hand on her lap as the got closer, while Veran caressed his fair but masculine skin of his face. He felt himself subconsciously licking his lips as they leant closer and closer. She moved her other hand up to his neck, brushing her fingers against the tuft of hair sensually until they were just barely grazing their upper lips against one another.

Link felt his body burn from the inside. The heartbeat rang in his ears, and any shred of rationality was burnt; temptation or revenge, he didn't know what drove him to this state, but for the moment, there was no denying of what he wanted. He had acknowledged Veran´s appeal before long.

He felt her skin upon his lips, but it was not her lips; her single index-finger was pressing against him like a final blockade. Link looked at her puzzlingly, and she smiled weakly back with a wink.

"As much as I want this so badly…" She whispered. "I will give you an honest last chance."

She paused. "You can still walk away, Link. You can still go back to your apartment, save yourself from the possibility of regretting this tomorrow. You are wounded, and vulnerable. If you give in now, I will take advantage of you; to claim what I see is mine, and never letting you go." She averted her eyes for a second, her gaze now solemn.

"I haven't thought highly of love for a long time. However… I want you. Your body, your affection… all that you have to give. So in a way, I am but a hypocrite; a hypocrite that will give you more love than Zelda ever did, and deeply treasure the love _you_ have to give."

"Veran…" Link whispered back. His eyes held the soft gaze focused on the flame-coloured rubies that were her eyes, but in a fluent motion, he kissed the finger. It was a neutral taste, but it smelled of lavender. Her eyes widened slightly at the gesture.

"You should know…" He whispered. "I am indeed vulnerable. I can easily break again."

"Not under my watch…" Veran replied, equally lowly in tone. "I am not some high school crush. What I feel is real, and yours to keep, as I will keep and cherish yours."

He didn't respond. He pushed the finger aside, leaning even closer towards the woman with a small grin of his own against her smirk. The woman he had unknowingly been drawn to, was now beckoning him openly. He felt a small fragment of himself feeling guilty of his actions, but it was quickly overwhelmed by Veran and her alluring aura. He wanted her. "Consider me yours then, Veran."

"And I am yours." She replied, before the two finally gave in to the hot kiss. They kissed with an erotic greed, hungry for more. She tasted like grapes, liquid moonlight in his mouth as their tongues danced together.

And he didn't regret what he was doing.

* * *

Did you think I was trolling you when they didnt get to kiss at first?

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the story itself so far! Fear not, for more chapters will follow - the story is far from over!

Until next time!

- GG


	9. Chapter 8 - Paragon of Sensuality

Disclaimer: GrimGrave do NOT own Legend of Zelda or the characters associated with its franchise; they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. GrimGrave doesn't earn money by writing fiction.

**Possession**

**Chapter 8**

**Paragon of Sensuality**

The next morning came like a gentle hush. The sun wasn't even visible through the somewhat dark clouds up above as the rain pelted down upon the earth.

Its gentleness lied within the rain; the endless amount of water was a soothing hymn against the windows, a tranquil wakeup call that brought Link from his sleep into the waking world. His tired eyes blinked repeatedly, his body heavy underneath the covers. He managed to see the alarm clock – 07:14. He let out a tired chuckle and closed his eyes again. Normally, he would be alarmed to see that it was that much already; but not this time. For once, he would take Ghirahim's advice and skip school.

Mostly because he didn't want to see Zelda. Secondly because he was tired and exhausted from the emotional stress he endured last night. And lastly because he rather stays at home, sleep in, and meet Veran again.

Veran.

Link smiled in his slowly awakening state. Veran Ashdown, his neighbour. The woman who had from day one been on his mind. But now, who needed to dream when he and Veran had actually kissed?

They had kissed over and over last night – neither knew for exactly how long, but the only reason they had stopped was because the lack of oxygen. At that single moment, they had stared hazily, dreamily at each other, smiling wickedly over their situation. Their lips had ached for more, and who were they to deny the sensation that overwhelmed them as their mouths pressed against one another, making out as if there was no tomorrow waiting for them.

And what a sensation it was! It blew Link away by miles – If his kisses and make outs with Zelda had been like a gentle stream, Veran's was a tidal wave. Not in the sloppy kind of way, rather the wild, untamed course – Link had been swept away, and drowned under the touch of her lips against his.

They had continued making out for nearly roughly two hours. Nothing more, nothing less. While Veran had been disappointed, evident in her face, she had agreed with Link when he said it was for the best that nothing major happened that night – their first kiss was more remarkable anyway. After all; they belonged to one another now. They had nothing but time on their side now.

Though Link had to admit; it had been very tempting to give in to the seductive look in the woman's eyes.

He chuckled against his pillow. The rain continued to pour down outside, and he didn't have a care in the world now. Or at least that's how he felt. He was satisfied to simply sleep in for once and not having to think about his worries.

When Link properly opened up his eyes again, feeling much more rested, the time was 10:21. Normally he would be having history-class now. Normally he would sit and wait impatiently for the class to end so he could meet Zelda on the roof, eating lunch and have a good time. Normally.

How funny it was, in a way, that he didn't miss it too much.

He groggily got out of bed. The covers slid off him in his clumsy motions, the warmth he had built up overnight now instantly leaving his body resulting in a chilling shiver across his skin. He was in need of a shower - and for once, Link didn't need to take a cold shower after waking up.

10:53. As Link ate his simple breakfast, his cell phone vibrated against the wooden surface of the table. He cats it a glance – it was from Ghirahim.

_Hey man! How are you? Feeling better I hope!_

_I decided to skip school today too! Meet up for lunch later?_

_Hugs and Kisses /Ghirahim_

Link let out a muffled chuckle. Ignoring the crumbs of bread spilling out of his mouth for now, he re-read the message. Of course Ghirahim would skip school – he probably wanted details. Say what you will about him, but he wasn't by any means dumb. He could probably figure out that Link had met Veran as he got home, despite the lack of any indication of him knowing this in the message.

The blonde began to write back. After a few seconds, he sent the reply and continued to eat his breakfast. Ghirahim would want to meet him around 12; there was still plenty of time left.

Fortunately, Link knew a good way to kill time before he had to go.

Clad in a simple over-sized white t-shirt and grey pants white his blonde hair still messy from the shower, Link put on his shoes and headed through the doorway – wanting to be the one who paid an early morning visit for once, he smiled to himself.

Though he did not get far; as he stepped outside the door, Veran was already standing just a few steps away, equally surprised as he was. They ended up laughing softly at the situation as they walked up to each other, with a sly glint in their eyes.

"Brilliant minds think alike…" Veran said in a soft chuckle, wrapping an arm around Link's shoulder and neck. She was clad in her usual morning attire consisting of a loose black tank-top, grey night shorts with grey slippers and ultimately a purple/black wool robe. Her orange hair was a bit messy like Link, though some neatly care had been given to it with the bangs, but the ponytail was gone, allowing the hair to cascade down past her neck.

Link smiled and placed his hands on her hips, beneath the tank-top. The feeling of her naked skin beneath his hands were enticing, and judging by Veran's slight hissing sound and smirk, Link wasn't alone in feeling it.

She returned the gesture, her fingernails scratching the surface of his toned stomach. He flinched slightly at the small pain, but smiled anyway. Their eyes met in a flash of shared mirth.

"Indeed…" Link finally replied. "Slept well?"

"Never slept better." Veran said with a purr. "But I would've slept even better after a good _workout_…" Her voice was irresistible. Its husky, sultry tone was enough to bring down any defences Link had. Not that he tried to hold them up now.

"Veran, you know that-"

"- you don't want to jump to sex immediately. And trust me when I say this, I do understand. However…" Her nails scratched his skin as she ran them up and down the toned front of Link's body. "Now that I finally have you, I feel my patience slowly running out…"

"And you are making it just as hard to resist…" Link said in a low voice. They pulled their arms towards themselves to hug one another, their bodies pressed against each other through the clothes. More than ample breasts against a flat, toned chest, and hungry lips that eagerly began to kiss.

The sensation from last night flared up instantly. They felt hot like they were on fire, and yet they craved more. Tongues lashed and coiled, lips tasted and nibbled, and their hands roamed freely across naked skin underneath clothes.

The duo slowly pulled away – a single, thin line of saliva connecting their lower lips for a brief second before it broke off. They stared dreamily into each other's eyes, sharing heavy breaths.

"Surely you can reconsider, no?" Veran teased huskily. "Your body seem more honest…"

"The body is always more honest. It's about the mind." Link said. "I don't want to jump right into sex right away… It's odd enough that I have already entered a relationship son soon-" He was silenced by her index-finger, pressed firmly against his lips.

"I know…" The woman said. Her breaths became laboured, her dreamy gaze intensified. "Link dear, do… do you have any plans for today…?" She asked, her voice still as husky.

"I am meeting a friend of mine for lunch around 12… that's all. Why do you ask?"

"12 huh?" Veran glanced at her wrist-watch. "Plenty of time to spare… I´ll call you later for the other plans, but now I have an idea…" She flashed him a grin, grabbing his wrist and began to lead Link back into his apartment. Despite her lack of muscles to that of Link's, she forced him up against the wall next to the now barely closed door. She pressed herself against him, kissing him deeply while he was pinned to the wall.

"I… Suppose… it was… chilly… outside…" Link said in-between the kisses until Veran broke off again, grinning at him.

"Oh, it was. But that's not why I did this. No… I told you I had an idea of my own."

"And what would that be?" Link said with a smile, quirking an eyebrow in the process. The woman simply chuckled, dragging her hand down his chest.

"You wish to wait a bit with sex. However…" She got down on her knees, her eyes still locked onto his. "There are loopholes that I intend on taking advantage of."

Link felt his cheeks flush red, his eyes widening at the implication. Before long, Veran had begun to unzip his pants – his underpants remaining at the only obstacle. "V-Veran… Stop… This isn't exactly any different…"

"That's where you are wrong." She said casually with a smirk. Her fingers tapped the outline of the honest member in front of her. "Sex is intercourse – penetration of a man into a woman. What I intend to do is _sexual_, but not actual sex." She threw a mocking smile at him. "Loophole."

"Veran…" Link gasped, feeling his underpants being pulled down to his ankles. "S-stop it-" He quickly jerked his head from side to side at the wet touch of lips and her hand jerking back and forth. His mind went blank at that moment, with only his body to think for him; and it wanted more. Link buried his fingers into the messy orange hair as his hips slowly began to match Veran's rhythm.

He couldn't think rationally. He knew it was bad enough that he had entered a relationship with someone else so quickly after what had happened with Zelda. And he shouldn't even be thinking about sex just yet. Still, how could he not – He had acknowledged Veran and her womanliness since they first met, she had appeared in erotic dreams over and over and ultimately, he had seen her naked. From the back, but naked nonetheless.

It was as she had said. His body was honest. The sensation Link felt now as Veran bobbed her head back and forth between his legs was indescribable! Once again did his mind take him back to the brunette that used to be his girlfriend, and what they used to have – He couldn't help it. Link began to compare, with Veran as the winner once again. Link had never felt this good before. This was a whole new level.

The pleasure built up the more Veran continued, yet still images of Zelda flashed before him. It wasn't in the sense that he missed her. It was as if Link subconsciously imagined Zelda to witness what was happening, like a twisted form of revenge.

He let out a rugged moan. The pleasure overflowed, his member still buried in Veran's mouth. Link opened up his eyes, which he didn't remember to have closed, and looked down at Veran in mild shock over what he was seeing.

He stared down in shocking amazement, his eyes meeting hers. She grinned whilst tilting her head upwards to show off his white handiwork inside her mouth, gurgling it loudly before her lips closed. A gulping sound and her mouth was empty.

She glanced at her watch, then back at Link, grinning lustfully while licking her lips. "You should get dressed before you meet your friend." She said with a chuckle. "I'll call you later _darling_."

**:::::**

"There you are!" Ghirahim exclaimed, waving his arm at Link who walked up to him. They had decided to meet up at a café named _Anju's Coffee and Tea_, in which the white-haired man had seemingly been waiting for a little while. He tapped his foot against the pavement, hiding underneath his umbrella due to the rain.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Link said, hurrying inside due to the lack of umbrella. "Did you wait long?"

"Not really, about 10 minutes perhaps." Ghirahim replied. They walked up to the register, eyeing the chalkboard menu that was hung upon the wall.

"How are you feeling?" He then asked, briefly looking over at his blonde friend before looking at the menu again. Link let out a tired chuckle.

"I feel rather refreshed." Link began. "Much better than before as a matter of fact. The white-haired friend grinned.

"That's awesome man! So, I take it Zelda hasn't shown up?" Link shook his head. "That's great! Let's hope she keeps it that way!" Ghirahim said next.

"Knowing her, she probably will try sooner or later. You told me yourself that she even called you to see if I was there." Link said. Ghirahim was about to reply until the owner and cashier arrived – a young woman with auburn hair and a smile that was as pure as the snow. "Hello! May I take your order?"

**:::**

"So, why are we sitting in your car, drinking coffee while it rains when we could as easily just get a table?" Ghirahim asked, eyeing Link puzzlingly. The blonde sighed.

"Because I wish to talk privately. And in case we need to go somewhere we already have the car to quickly get to whatever destination." Link took a sip of his coffee; its nearly scalding temperature forced him to only take small sips in order to not burn his lips.

"Privately huh? Is it about that neighbour of yours whom you only see as a friend?" Link looked back at Ghirahim who wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I was telling the truth." Link said. "… At the time."

"At the time? Oh, I see…" Ghirahim snickered. "I knew it! Something did happen right?"

Link didn't reply at first. He took another sip of his coffee, savouring its taste before looking at his white-haired friend. "To keep it short, we did have our shares of… growing attraction towards each other." He saw Ghirahim beam with mirth. "And… last night as I got home… we kissed."

Never before had Ghirahim been as loud as he was now. He laughed, he cheered, and threw a positive tantrum about the whole thing. "Way to go Link! Hah! Serves Zelda right!"

Once again, Link didn't reply. He didn't want to agree, yet he subconsciously did. He remained silent and merely drank his now lukewarm coffee. Until Ghirahim patted him on the back.

"I got to be honest with you man… I never really liked that brunette. She had her ways of getting under my skin, and I hated it! But this neighbour of yours… Call it an intuition, but I have a feeling you will be better off with her."

"And how can you be so sure of that? Not that I don't agree with you-"

"Intuition my friend." Ghirahim said. "Intuition…"

**:::::**

The time was now 13:58. After a prolonged talk with Ghirahim about Veran, Zelda, and irrelevant stuff, Link was now finally heading home. The rain kept falling down from the dark clouds, small pools of water starting to form on the ground, scattered across its surface.

He felt his pocket vibrate. With a red light up ahead, Link quickly got hold of his phone. Veran had sent him a message.

Still having time before the green light, Link began to read the message; he felt excited and genuinely happy, wondering what she could want.

_Hello Darling_

_I told you that I had other plans in mind right?_

_So here's the thing; get back home as soon as possible. Dress up nicely and meet me at Stock Pot restaurant at 14:30. _

_Don't keep me waiting, stud._

Link chuckled with a light blush. Despite knowing that he had only half an hour to get ready and find the restaurant, he felt his spirits rise. The green light shined through the rain, prompting him to continue to drive home.

Once he stepped into the apartment, he quickly headed for the bedroom. Swiftly and fluently was the clothes discarded, replaced by a white, proper shirt with a black over-shirt that he left unbuttoned. In addition, Link now wore a pair of black pants – simple, but matching.

He walked over to the bathroom. He still had some cologne for situations such as this, thankfully. A few spurts, and he smelled nice, and looked good. He checked his watch, which showed the time to be 14:23.

Feeling ready to go, Link got out of the bathroom and headed back to the hallway. He grabbed the keys, he put on his shoes and grabbed his green jacket.

**:::::**

_´Just in time!´_ Link thought, slightly panicked. It had been harder then he thought it to be to find the Stock Pot restaurant, but there it was – just further down the street, decorated with a beautiful sight that hung above the entrance. It appeared to be a restaurant that was influenced by pre-modern times, but it gave it that much more of a cozy, humble atmosphere to it.

Once he managed to park the car remotely close, he quickly hurried inside to avoid getting soaked. As soon as he entered the doors se saw Veran; and what a sight it was.

She wore a simple black, sleeveless dress that reached down below her knees, with dark purple heels and black gloves that reached up to just below the elbows. The waitress had already taken care of Veran's coat, and was now asking Link for his jacket which he clumsily handed over – he just couldn't take his eyes off the woman, who smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you made it in time. I only just arrived myself." She said in the same husky tone. Link smiled back, his cheeks red with blush.

"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting… You look absolutely divine Veran. You're beautiful."

She averted her eyes with a light flush of her own, but her lips still smirked. "Thank you… And I must say, that outfit looks absolutely dashing on you. And here I thought you couldn't be more handsome."

Link chuckled, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Veran replied, linking her arm around his as they walked to their table. It was a seat next to the window, not far from the front doors. A single lit candle stood proudly in the middle of the mahogany table that was decorated by a silvery-white tablecloth. They sat down on the opposite ends, eyes staring warmly into one another.

"This place serves excellent food, dinner or lunch it doesn't matter." Veran said. "Have you been here before?"

"Can't say that I have. I've seen it though, but I never got around visiting it." Link replied. "It will be quite the memorable first visit."

Veran's eyes gleamed along with her smirk. "And pray tell, why what would make it so memorable?"

"As if you didn't know already." Link said with a soft laughter. "I'm sitting here with the person who has helped me through a short, but tough time, and who also have captivated me with her beauty, her smarts and friendship."

"Aren't you a charmer…" Veran said dreamily. Link smiled back with a wink.

"You are one to talk. "

"I suppose I am." Veran smiled slyly. "But that doesn't mean I am wrong."

"Still," Link began to reply. "You started it all. Ever since I first met you when you moved in, I noticed you. You stood out from women I saw walking around in general. Though I didn't admit it even to myself at the time."

"I can say the same to you." Veran said. "When I first laid my eyes on you, I felt that burning rush. I don't usually go around and chase men, but you…" Her eyes pierced through him with a dreamy lust. "There you stood, all handsome and willing to help me. Being my next door neighbour as well, I thought to myself that I shouldn't let this chance go to waste. After all, as I kept displaying my appeal, you seemed to be drawn closer."

"Like when I happened to stumble into your room that one time?" Link raised an eyebrow as he asked, genuinely curious. Veran laughed again.

"Naturally. Though, people commonly mistake a woman's sex appeal to be proved in the bedroom. A single-minded thought. I can prove my appeal and womanliness by simple gestures. Give me an apple tree and I will display my womanliness by picking the apple. Give me rain, and I will display my appeal by simply standing there."

Link didn't reply, but nodded. He was amazed by Veran, how she could speak of anything and be so knowledgeable.

"An interesting thought." Link finally said. "It just so happens to rain at the moment." Veran gave him a wide grin in response, but didn't go further on the subject.

They both were interrupted by the waiter, who offered them their menus. They got some time to think about what to eat for lunch before he returned. Despite the foul weather that raged outside, the couple spend most of their time barely noticing it as they were too deeply immersed with their conversation. They shared laughs, listened to each other and had a great time, eating their respective lunches while enjoying each other's company.

Link felt his mood improver even further. He wasn't even thinking about Zelda anymore. Just talking and be around Veran felt so natural, as if they had been a couple for years.

Veran was opposite of Zelda. She was older, but still young. She had experience, she knew of things he had yet to learn. Veran was more mature in her way of thinking; she thought before speaking and had a strong self-confidence. Where Zelda was the school-crush that had managed to develop into a relationship, Veran was the burning love that refused to die out.

Zelda had been gentle. Veran was passionate.

The difference was night and day.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Veran asked, after a good 25 minutes of talking spent between them. Link nodded with a wide smile.

"Absolutely! I'll keep this place in mind for the future." His blue eye winked at the woman, who grinned despite her light blush.

"I like the sound of that. Shall we head back home?"

"Already?" Link said puzzlingly. "I thought I saw some nifty names for desserts on the menu as well."

The woman let out a pure womanly laughter. Her flame-coloured eyes flashed with a mischievous lust. Her lips curled up into a perverted smile.

"Oh, there will be dessert…"

**::::::**

Link stumbled back onto the edge of his bed, falling on top of the soft covers. He barely got up before Veran lunged at him, kissing his lips vigorously. She had begun to plant kisses on him as they left the restaurant, growing bolder once they had gotten inside his car.

For the whole trip back, the woman had teased him with kisses and purring whispers of seduction. Her hands had travelled inside his clothes, touching his skin as he drove them home – an endless taunting of eroticism that had driven Link over the edge.

And now, they were in his apartment, on his bed, kissing and touching like mad. Clothes were shredded off their bodies, flung far away across the room.

"Veran…" Link tried to speak against the assault of kisses. "Veran, stop…! I… I told you-"

"And I told _you_, Link… My patience has run out. I can't contain it any longer… I want you..." Her voice was dark, lustful. Her breaths became laboured again as she bit down on the collarbone, prompting Link to groan in the painful pleasure.

"Damn it… to hell with this." He whispered. Before Veran could ask him, the blonde had already removed his pants, along with his white shirt. She smiled widely, flashing her teeth at the sight and pulled down the zipper on the backside of her dress. She pushed the man back into the bed as her dress fell, quickly straddling him as he looked back up. She smiled with delight as his blue sapphires widened, staring intensely.

"Looks a lot better from the front, don't they?" Veran asked playfully. Her fingernails dug into his skin, scratching the surface. "All yours…"

He didn't know how it happened. One moment he was straddled by Veran, worshipping her body like the goddess she was with his hands, and the next he was on top of her, their bodies connected like in his dreams. He couldn't think properly – every thought became mush as he indulged himself with Veran.

As they became more promiscuous he became a tyrant; he felt her womanhood tightening, and she took it like he was slowly killing her with a blade. A completely different side to sex that he had never experienced with Zelda and it became his obsession - his drug. He craved more, for various reasons, amongst them being payback for what Zelda had done. In his mind, it was officially over between them. He was doing nothing wrong. Or was it because it was wrong that he enjoyed doing it? He never dwelled on it.

All he knew now was that Veran was his, as he was hers. She was the paragon of sensuality, and she had him right where she wanted. He was the thrall of her radiant eroticism.

And Link would happily oblige.

In their own little world, they didn't even notice the curious voice of a certain brunette, who happened to find the front door unlocked.

* * *

What will happen now I wonder? ;)

Hope you all liked the chapter! A review perhaps? ^^


	10. Chapter 9 - Bedroom Drama

Disclaimer: GrimGrave do NOT own Legend of Zelda or the characters associated with its franchise; they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. GrimGrave doesn't earn money by writing fiction.

**Possession**

**Chapter 9**

**Ain't No Drama Like Bedroom Drama**

She hesitantly put her hand on the handle, where she kept it for the moment. She couldn't bring herself to simply open the door, should it happen to be unlocked. But she had to find Link, her boyfriend.

Zelda had since long given up on trying to get in contact with him through voicemails, text-messages or phone calls; he wouldn't answer anyway. Maybe he had listened to one or two of them, but he hadn't reply. And it greatly ached in her heart.

How could she work things out if he didn't listen? He had not shown up at school either, in order to avoid her it seemed, and Zelda was not happy about it. Or anything for that matter; she had to talk to him. She had to make him understand.

She still loved him, despite her horrific and abominable actions she did, violating their relationship. But she had to tell him the truth; there was still hope that things could be salvaged. It had to be.

Zelda counted on it, despite her dreaded gut-feeling.

So here she was, alone and cold while severely distressed at the front of Link's doorstep. She wanted to try the doorbell, but as she felt lightly on the handle she noticed that there was nothing holding it back. The door was not locked.

In a brief, mental debate did Zelda ponder if she should just walk in and demand to speak to Link. If she rang the bell, the risks of him pretending not to be home were high. If he even avoided coming to school in order to not see her, then he could probably play that card as well.

So against better judgement, Zelda carefully opened up the door. The hinges lightly cried out in a faint metallic noise, but it didn't seem to alert anything inside. Zelda stepped inside, closing the door behind her despite the noise. There wasn't any activity to see or hear. No TV that was displaying channels, no radio that emitted music or even the sound of a person being around.

_´Strange…´ _Zelda mused. _´Link would never be so careless to leave his home unlocked…´_

She treaded further into the apartment. To her surprise, she began to hear noises. It was a bit further away, almost muffled from her position. She gently walked through the apartment until she heard the sounds better; one was definitely Link's. And then the realization crashed down.

There were _two_ voices. Link was not alone!

On silent but hasty steps, Zelda covered the distance from her position to the door of Link's room. It was only slightly ajar, but she heard the voices now, each grunt and moan stabbing her heart with smudging dread. She didn't have to look to see what was going on, but she had to confirm. Even if her eyes would bleed of the sight.

If Zelda had even for a split second wondered if she could imagine Link's pain from what he had seen at her house, it was surely answered now. Her heart wrenched painfully in her chest, her eyelids couldn't blink. She saw the toned back of the blonde man, and the naked turquoise arms and legs that wrapped themselves around it.

Despite it being semi-dark in the room, she could see. It was as clear as day, right in front of her as Link made rough love to Veran, who moaned and now nearly screamed out his name. The way she said her name was how a lover would say it; a right Zelda had thought to be hers and hers alone. And yet Link was connected to his neighbour in the adult way, an act that was nothing like how she and Link had done it. He displayed a rough and commanding assault of sexuality, yet he seemed to bring a great deal of pleasure to them both, if their noises were of any indication.

And all she could do was watching. Her body refused to move and her voice wouldn't rise above her throat. She could only witness, similar to how Link had seen her, as he rammed into Veran's womanhood. She watched for nearly fifteen minutes as they expressed their bodily love for one another until Link's voice suddenly reached Zelda's ears.

"Veran…" Link panted out in his sexual high. "I think I am about to…"

"Don't..! Hold…! Back…!" Veran's voice was coated in a drunken lust; she moaned and gasped nearly nonstop, had Link not kissed her with deeply in his last few thrusts. Still having their lips tightly locked in a passionate kiss, the couple moaned into each other's mouths as the final wave of pleasure built up and got released like several jolts of electrical currents throughout their bodies.

Zelda had seen enough. Her courage and determination that brought her here had been torn apart, thrown at the floor and ultimately been trampled on. She couldn't stand to remain where she was.

In her heartbroken and fragile state, she dashed back towards the front door, despite the loud noise she made with her shoes against the wooden floor, or the loud slam of the door being forced back shut as she departed.

"What was that?!" Link suddenly said, getting up on his knees as he looked at the door. Veran, still lying on the bed, let out a single chuckling laughter.

"I suppose that we managed to get a one-person audience." Veran then said. "I wonder how long she was there."

"You mean… Zelda..?" Link stared astonishingly at the ajar door. "That's pretty much how I found out…"

"Maybe there is such a thing as karma after all." The turquoise woman said, sitting up right behind Link. She let one arm cascade his chest until it reaches his thigh while her other hand gently caressed his left arms. Her chin rested on his left shoulder, soft lips pressing against his earlobe as she whispered softly.

"It has been troubling for you… I don't know why she did what she did, but you haven't done anything wrong Link… If she broke your trust and love, why should you remain silent about it?"

"Veran…" Link glanced over at the fire-coloured eyes.

"You may have had a wonderful time with her… But she has brought the end of it by herself. She has sought it. But I…" Her voice trailed off as she kissed his earlobe gently.

"I would never hurt you… Nor lie… I would never betray you or your love… I am your happy ending to a tragic love tale..."

Link was quiet. He didn't reply, not with words. He grasped Veran's hand with his as it cascaded down his chest, moaning softly at the light kisses that landed with such light touch at his earlobe and neck. The lips felt cool against his warm skin. Her big, soft mounds of flesh were pressed up against his back as was the erect nipples. With each breath Veran took, it came out as a light moan of sensual nature.

As much as he had desired revenge, he was not heartless. He did have mixed feelings about the situation. One side of him thought that Zelda deserved to end up in a similar situation, to see him having sexual intercourse with Veran without a care.

And the other part of him wished she hadn't shown up. If they only had locked the door. He didn't see any hope for their relationship, and in his mind, it was over. But he knew that they both deserved a proper ending to their final chapter. Despite the fact that he didn't want to see Zelda again. He was still furious, still broken over her betrayal. But it was a matter of fairness, and Link couldn't just go back on something like that. He wasn't that kind of person.

He took a deep breath, slowly breathing out the air.

"I need to see her soon." Link finally said. He felt Veran's body slightly tense up against his, her hand squeezing his slightly.

"Why?" Was all she said.

"I don't like it, don't get me wrong… But it is only fair. I have to make it official, the end that is."

Link didn't have to turn around to know that Veran had her gaze fixated on him. The intense stare was almost burning onto his body before she relaxed, cuddling up to his naked form with her own.

"I suppose I can't argue with that. Just be sure to make it quick, alright? Now that I finally have you…" She gave his neck a quick, teasing lick. "I don't want to risk losing you."

"There is no risk." Link replied, chuckling softly. "You don't have to worry."

With a small chuckle of her own, Veran turned Link back around to face her to claim his lips. Link fell down onto his back, with Veran falling with him as the couple made out in their naked, sweaty afterglow and forgetting time itself.

**::::::**

The next morning, a Wednesday, had arrived as soothingly as the past one. The rain, while heavy as it was, was still calming to listen to from inside the apartment. Despite that Veran and Link had only arrived at his place after eating lunch, the two had barely left the apartment since. The only instance Veran had left was temporary as she picked up more casual clothes to wear, leaving her elegant dress at home.

Having started to spend the rest of the day in the apartment with activities such as television, gaming and cooking dinner, the two remained close throughout their activity until it was time to sleep. Though they did indeed spend the night together, the night itself gave them little sleep due to their growing promiscuousness.

Link looked over to his left side. The one occupying the other half of the bed was not a creamy-skinned woman of brown, tangled hair spread across the pillow. Instead, his tired, azure eyes witnessed the sleeping form of a teal/turquoise-skinned woman with messy autumn-coloured hair. Her chest heaved up and down in her gentle rhythm of breathing, and her body was snuggled up to Link's.

He smiled and closed his eyes again, the image of Veran sleeping still residing in his head. It was a good start on the day.

The gentle water fell down on them as they shared the shower, washing off their bodily odour of sexual activities. Naked bodies against one another, they helped with the shampoo and the rinsing and the scrubbing, getting away with touches and groping without starting something major.

"So what are your plans?" Link said, putting on his underwear and socks. Veran eyed his bare body as she licked her lips, just barely registering his words.

"Hmm? Oh, plans. I was thinking of heading over to the library. There's a book I'm dying to get my hands on." She slipped on her loose black t-shirt.

Link glanced over as he put on his pants. "Want me to give you a ride?" Veran gave him a small grin before she eventually chuckled.

"You already have darling, though I'm certainly up for another one." She winked at him, chuckling further at his puzzled expression.

"Hmm? When did I give you a ride somewhere-" His expression fell like a rock, and grew as red as a tomato. "Oh."

"You're so cute." She leant forward and gave the blonde a quick kiss on the lips. "It makes me want to tease you endlessly…"

"Tease me all you want, babe…" Link replied with a husky voice, accompanied by a wide smirk. He closed the distance between them, pulling her body close to his as he let his hand firmly grab hold of Veran's naked rear which earned him a surprised gasp. "I'll still be the one to deal out the real punishment."

Veran grinned widely back at the blonde, her eyebrows raised high in genuine surprise. "My my, what was that Link? How deviant, and erotically crude of you… I must be rubbing off on you."

"You certainly rub something…" He laughed softly as he kept pulling Veran towards himself. The orange-haired woman had taken the liberty to admire the toned and fit upper body that was still naked before her with a giggling grin as he spoke again.

"Seriously though… I hope you don't mind if I was… Well how should I put it… Too rough with you? If you want me to be more gentle-" She tapped his lips with her index-finger, her eyes locked on to his with a serious, but gentle gaze.

"Link, no one expects the guy to be a gentleman when he is stiff. You can start off as gentle, sure, but the true pleasure lies in the rough display. If I squirm, it means I can't contain the pleasure. If I scream, I just can't express my love or desire properly in words. If I do both, then you are doing a pretty damn good job, and you should feel proud as you ram into me."

Link smiled slyly back. "Good to know." His lips captured Veran's in a short, but passionate kiss. "So how about that ride?"

**:::::**

Much later, around early midday did Link give Veran a lift towards the library partly due to the heavy rain and because of the library being a good distance away from their apartment-building, promising to come and pick her up when she needed it.

Veran hurried inside as to not get soaked, wearing only a light, black jacket and a long-sleeved purple sweater underneath with black pants. As she stepped inside, she knew exactly where she was heading; by a remote little corner of the library was her favourite type of books, consisting of mystery novels, poems and darker genre books.

She grinned to herself as she stepped over to the shelves. She looked around, her fiery-coloured eyes darting around the backs of the books, frantically searching for the one she was looking for until she spotted it further down. A collection of darker poems and light novels.

Satisfied with her result of her quick search, Veran carried the book over to the nearby armchairs that the library provided and began to lightly browse through the pages. She would naturally borrow it, but it didn't hurt to spend a little while to glance at a few pages, read a couple of lines.

"_Quote the Raven…_" Veran read in a low voice to herself, smirking. "I like the sound of that…" She kept reading, completely taken in by the book to the point that she remained oblivious. A few more people settled down around her on the other chairs, each with their own book to browse. But a pair of crystal blue eyes glared at the woman, slowly making their way over to her.

"Absolutely intriguing …" Veran said in a whisper. "This man is spot on… _"Rasping at my chamber door." _huh..." She allowed herself a soft chuckle as she kept reading, unaware of the looming figure that now stood right next to her, glaring down.

"Miss Ashdown." A voice called out, calmly but cold. Hearing her name, Veran glanced up from her book, only to see the narrow, spiteful eyes of Zelda.

Veran grinned. The girl surely would've inflicted fear in anyone else with her uncharacteristic angry expression, but Veran remained unfazed.

"I am fairly certain that school is not yet over." She said with a smirk. "You could get in trouble for skipping school like that, girl."

"What I decide to do is none of your business." Zelda replied as cold as before. "You… You just stay away from Link. Got it?"

Veran raised an eyebrow as she kept grinning. "I'm afraid I can't do that. He and I happen to enjoy each other's company now… Preferably in the bedroom." She had to stifle a laughter when Zelda's eyes flared up; she was angry, and her body showed it by the tense demeanour she displayed. Her womanly hands were balled up into clenched fists, with only clutching onto the back of a book. Her lower lip trembled slightly.

"How dare you…" Zelda said, forcing herself to remain calm. Veran however could see just how far on the edge the brunette was; it wasn't much left before she would lose it. And as much as she enjoyed teasing and provoking the girl right now, her own anger was reaching the surface at Zelda's words. She gave the brunette a sharp glare in return.

"How dare I? How dare I? Listen to me you snotty little whelp! YOU cheated on him. YOU threw away his love for you, never to return." She paused.

"You want to play the blame-game? Stare into a mirror and go wild. Because you honestly didn't take his love for you seriously. You stepped out of line, and you tore down everything you two once had. _Had_ being the keyword."

Zelda didn't reply to the verbal assault. Her eyes, threatening to crumble before the tears were barely locked onto Veran's, while her body trembled, firmly rooted in place. It was easy to tell that she wanted to lash out at Veran, to scream bloody murder and have her revenge.

_´Funny… She looks like she wants nothing more than to bash that book in my face, yet she stands there in silent… Allowing me to say what I want. Does she care for the rule of libraries to stay silent, because she can't be? Little Miss Perfect to the end huh…´_

"Want to know something funny, girl?" Veran said, regaining Zelda's attention. "Link and I never did anything… Surely, I tried, but he was very loyal to you. Until you decided to betray him, for whatever reason I don't know of."

The crystal blue eyes widened in a horrible realisation. They averted Veran's gaze, darting around the room in search for something. Veran snickered; she was on to something. Had Zelda thought Link had betrayed her first? She could've been wrong, but it was a possible thought regarding Zelda's reaction.

Shortly afterwards, Zelda stared back at the older woman, her anger surging back into her blue orbs. Her lips parted as if she was about to speak, but Veran beat her to it.

"Did you think Link was not satisfying enough? Is that it? Because let me tell you, you missed out on something then. With a little… _aid_, that blonde hunk of a man can be quite promiscuous."

"Don't speak about him like that!" Zelda suddenly said out loud. A few heads turned, with even fewer persons hushing at her. Veran felt a trickle of irritation run inside her at the remark.

She flashed a toothy grin at the brunette. "Oh and why not? Because let me tell you, he fucks better than he looks; and he looks _really good_." She said, now with a raised voice. Several heads now turned to them, but Veran didn't care. She was pissed off, even though she enjoyed putting Zelda in her place. But enough was enough. She closed her book and stood up, coldly gazing down at the younger girl as she stepped up to her.

"I hope you are happy with yourself. Having broken this poor boy's heart is a heavy burden of guilt to carry. You have no idea how devastated he was, and now you can't have him. Well done."

Veran took a second step, and then another. She stood right next to Zelda, who had not turned after the older woman. With a grin, the autumn-haired woman leant in close to whisper into Zelda's ear with a mocking tone.

"_Oh, and be sure that his handsome face is going to be clamped between my legs again when I get home, don't you worry."_

The older woman snickered as she walked away, the sound of her shoes against the white tile floor echoing in the silence of the large building, accompanied only by the very faint sobs of the abandoned brunette.

**:::::**

The seemingly unending rain kept going with its watery onslaught. A typical rainy day, with nothing bright out in the sky. Only the endless grey sea of clouds roamed above, basking the earth below in its downpour.

Link drove past the waves of droplets until he was home again. Veran had told him she would visit a shop or two and would contact him when she was done. Seeing that he had no business outside, driving back home was the best option. He would meet up with Zelda, but it was not today; he had to be mentally prepared, something he was unsure of at the moment.

Parking his car, he locked the door and hurried over to the apartment building, up the stairs to cover of roof above the doors. He had already gotten soaked due to the heavy rain, much to his dismay.

But as soon as he got up to the last step, he saw her. The familiar figure that was now stopping from its current activity of leaning towards the well now stood facing him as he stepped closer.

"Impa." Link said. He didn't know if he should be glad or worried that she was here. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you Link." The taller, tanned woman replied. Her arms remained crossed and her face serious. "You haven't been to school in two days now, and Zelda in one. Not that I got to spend so much time with her yesterday."

"I see…" Link averted his eyes for a second as he tried to get up his keys from his pocket. "I have my reasons for not wanting to go back to school, Impa. And Zelda… I'm sure she also has-"

"I did manage to have a little talk with her Link." Red eyes against blue. Impa stepped closer. "And I need to talk to you too about it. Is it true?"

"Depends on what you are referring to." Link replied. He fumbled with the key until he got it inside the lock, and opened up the door. He didn't say anything, but Impa was allowed to step inside as well.

"That you two might break up. Zelda didn't provide any details, but she was very upset. She didn't even attend the whole day yesterday. Link… What is going on between you two?"

He sighed.

Running his fingers through his wet, blonde hair, Link pondered. Should he tell her of Zelda's betrayal? It was the truth, but they were best of friends; Impa might as well think he was lying to her. But the risk of Zelda not telling the truth to Impa and make it Link's fault was also a thought he acknowledged.

He looked back into Impa's red eyes. "Yes. Yes, it is true. I found out why she has acted like she did… She has been cheating on me Impa."

"She… she what?" The blonde woman looked bewildered, stepping closer to Link. "Zelda… Cheated on you?"

He nodded. "I… I had the displeasure of catching them in the act, to keep a long story short. And I don't know what she is thinking, but for me, our relationship is unsalvageable. I am not together with Zelda anymore."

Impa merely nodded slowly at first. She spun back around, seemingly pondering as she tapped her chin for a minute or two. The silence was awkward.

"So… That's it then? You and Zelda won't be together anymore then?" She eventually asked, effectively breaking the silence. "Is that how you feel?"

"Yes." Link didn't feel the need to drag the answer out. Short and simple, and to the point.

Impa spun back around. Her expression was soft, albeit sad. Within arm's reach, she placed a hand on Link's shoulder, patting it.

"I am sorry, Link. I can imagine that it hurts… an awful lot… I'll be here for you, should you need it. I hope you are aware of that."

The blonde man sighed. "Thank you Impa. It means a lot."

"No…" She said again. Being taller than him, she crouched down to be on the same eye-level as Link. "I really mean it. I am here for you Link." Her hand, settled on top of his shoulder, began to stroke it above the clothing. Link quickly glanced over at the hand, then back at Impa. Her eyes, gentle and soft, began to come into closer view.

His throat began to dry up. "Y-Yes, I know that… Impa..? What are you doing…?"

"I am here for you…" She barely whispered. Before Link could register what was obviously happening, her lips crashed onto his. Her hands shifted to hold his head in place as she kissed Link against his will until he managed to push her back, flabbergasted.

"I-Impa?! What was- What the hell are you doing?!"

"I did what I've wanted for a long time…" Impa replied. Her expression, her voice, all pointed to her being in a love-struck daze. "I thought… I thought you would-"

"What?! No! I mean…" Link shook his head and wiped his lips. "I'm flattered Impa! I really am! But I'm... I'm involved with Veran now! She and I are-"

"Don't say it! It… It can't be!" Impa yelled back, her crimson eyes widened. "Why her?! It… It shouldn't be her!"

"Impa calm down! You're starting to freak me out here!" Link motioned for his friend to relax, but her body-language spoke for itself. Impa was uncharacteristically starting to grow more violent in her voice.

"I refuse it, Link! It shouldn't be your neighbour, or even Zelda!" She screamed. "It should've been me back then!"

"Impa, what are you talking about?!" Her eyes looked hurt as she barely gasped.

"I love you, Link! I've been in love with you since before you dated Zelda! Why… why do you think I hung out with her so much?! I wanted to grow closer with you! So that… so that…!"

She quickly covered her eyes. Quiet sobs emitted from her trembling lips as she fell to her knees, her head hanging over the floor as she softly cried out. Link was stunned into silence at the sight; Impa, who was prone to never show much emotion regarding anything, was now quietly crying in his apartment. As the initial shock was over, Link hurried to give the woman a comforting hug which eventually was returned.

"…So that I could one day be with you…" Impa barely whispered. "Without having to ruin any of our friendships…"

"Impa, I…" Link began. He hesitated before he continued.

"Impa, I really am glad to hear you had those feelings for me. But Veran is the one who occupies my heart now… I can't return your feelings. I'll gladly be your friend, like I've always been, but I can't be more than that."

Her sobs came to a stop. Slowly, Impa raised her head until she was face to face with Link, with a small smile.

"My apologies for showing you this side of me." She said with a weak voice. "But I won't give up… One day, I'll have you in my arms… But for now, I will pull for your love from the side lines."

"Impa…"

She quickly pecked Link on the lips before he could react. "See you around Link." With those final words behind, Impa got up and hurried out of the apartment.

Link didn't know if he was stunned or lazy, but he remained sitting on the floor, countless thoughts running through his head. All he could register properly was the sound of Impa's motorbike roaring through the rain until it disappeared.

* * *

More secrets being brought to the light as the drama continues. What will happen next?!

Until next time!


	11. Chapter 10 - Love Thy Neighbour

Disclaimer: GrimGrave do NOT own Legend of Zelda or the characters associated with its franchise; they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. GrimGrave doesn't earn money by writing fiction.

**Possession**

**Chapter 10**

**Love Thy Neighbour**

"Looks like the rain won't go away anytime soon…" Veran said quietly to herself, watching the raindrops pelt down against the library window mercilessly. With the book she wanted safely tucked underneath her arm, she had expected the rain to at least not crash down with such ferocity and lighten up if only a little so she could venture outside.

Still, it was weather like this that made her feel a lot more comfortable. The rain would always bring the dark clouds, and the world would look so much better in her eyes – like a dream world of sorts. It was basically pleasurable to watch the dark clouds roam over the sky, to see the rain cascade on the ground and listen to the sound, and Veran couldn't possibly grow tired of it.

The only thing that made her feel even better was her victory. Aside from telling Zelda off, she had her man. A young, healthy man that was not only remarkable in bed, but had matching brains of his own wisdom – and despite that, he had room for improvements, to be taught and moulded after Veran's inspiration and influence.

She grew giddy only thinking about it. Link was now hers, and hers alone.

She fished up her cell phone from her pocket. As much as she loved the rain, she had no intention of going the whole way back home in it.

**:::::::**

The endless thoughts continued to flow through Link's head. The shock had not yet left him – had it all really happened?

Still sitting on the floor, Link remained absentminded; Impa had a crush on him. _The_ Impa, who usually never showed much emotion regarding anything, had cried, raged and confessed to him in the span of minutes just twenty minutes ago, and even kissed him to boot!

Link trailed his fingers across his lips; the warmth was still there, faint as it was. He could still smell her scent of her usual deodorant, mingled with the faint aroma of sweat and the coconut-shampoo. Even the taste of her lips, consisting of a flavour similar to vanilla, was still present on his lips.

It was all so bewilderingly absurd. Link had never thought of Impa as a romantic interest; if anything, the first months of getting to know her when he started to date Zelda had given him the impression that she didn't care about him as a person. And now she had revealed that she had loved him _before_ he dated Zelda! It just wasn't making any sense.

Link couldn't fully comprehend it all. Impa was attractive, he could admit that. And a relationship with her could surely be interesting, but his heart belonged to Veran now. He loved her.

He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, sighing deeply. "How do I even tell this to Veran…? I shouldn't keep her in the dark about this, but… I can't imagine her reaction to be… well, good."

His ringtone snapped him out of his daze, prompting him to pick up his cell phone. It was a text-message from Veran.

_The rain seems intent on staying around for a while. Could you be a sweetheart and pick me up?_

_xoxo – Veran_

Link smiled at the message. Despite not looking forward to head back out in the rain so soon, he considered it worth the effort. It didn't take long before he was re-dressed in his jacket, still soaked, and headed back to his car. Besides, it could help him clear his head.

**::::::**

While on the road, Link continued to contemplate on the recent events as much as he was able to. He had to keep track of the traffic lights after all.

So here he was, up to his neck with girl troubles. First Zelda had given him more than just troubles, resulting with someone else now occupying his heart while Impa now occupied his mind with her overwhelming confession and revelation. Lastly, how was he supposed to tell Veran, should he even tell her to begin with?

There was no doubt about it, now that he thought of it. He had to be honest with Veran to avoid future complications, and that's the last thing he wanted in his new relationship.

"I'll tell her…" He said to himself, driving past the green lit traffic light. "I tell her, and that's the end of it. Veran won't make a big deal out of it…. I hope."

Link let out a low sigh. Red light. He could now think a little deeper without having to worry about directions.

He was in a chaotic mess, of that there was no doubt. He just needed to start sorting things out, and the end he would start with was Veran – tell her what happened, calm her down if necessary, and that's it.

He would then have to talk to Zelda at some point. He didn't like it, but it too was necessary in order to clean up his private life, to leave it in order. He could try and call her, or send a message tonight, and perhaps they could meet up later in the week.

And lastly, he would have to talk to Impa. If she was serious, which she obviously was, then she would still try in a more obvious way to gain Link's attention and affection despite the fact that he was together with Veran.

Green light.

As Link continued to drive down the street, taking a right turn, he decided then and there; he had to do all of this. And now that Veran was within sight in the rain, he quickly pulled over, unlocked the passenger-seat door and braced himself.

His girlfriend opened up the door as quickly as possible, slamming it shut behind her. Her clothes and hair was drenched in water, with the only dry thing being the book hidden in a plastic bag. The autumn-coloured hair stuck to her face and neck, which in Link's opinion made Veran look even more alluring.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, but nonetheless passionate, before she winked at him and strapped on the belt. "So I got the book I wanted, but I ended up pretty soaked because of it. I like to think it was worth it though." She laughed. "Missed me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Link replied, leaning in to kiss Veran once more, though this time their kiss was prolonged, deep and even more passionate than the first. Once they finally parted from each other, Link made engine roar back to life and drove back into the street.

"So, Veran." Link began, his voice firm and unwavering. "We need to talk. Or rather, I need to tell you something."

Veran glanced back with a curious look. "That's funny. I have something to tell you as well."

_´Something to tell me?´ _Link wondered, glancing back at Veran temporarily. "Oh, very well. Would you like to start then?" She tapped her chin gently in thought, but shook her head.

"No, you go on dear. What was it you wished to tell me?" She stared lovingly into his eyes, flaming orange against ocean blue. It was a heated stare, filled and beaming with the carnal affection she held for him and he knew it.

Link took a deep breath. "You won't like it, but… Impa waited for me by the doorstep earlier, when I had dropped you off." Link didn't need to look to know that Veran had tensed up; she remained silent however, which Link took as an opportunity to continue. "And well… She wanted to confirm if Zelda and I had broken up. So I told her that it was over between me and her and… Well, she kissed me, proclaiming her love for me since before I dated Zelda."

A red light was lit ahead. Slowing down the car till it stopped, Link took the opportunity to look at his girlfriend to have some eye-to-eye contact. The fiery eyes glared something fierce, but not towards him; they glared out of the window, into the rain, teeth flashed in a gritting motion, and clenched fists resting on her lap. But just as quickly as it had appeared, Veran seemed to calm herself down, but the fists remained clenched. She looked back at Link with a tenderer gleam in her eyes.

"And…? What happened then?" She said. Link could hear that her voice was close to crack into a scream. He wouldn't beat around the bush.

"I pushed her off, and told her that I am together with you." Link replied calmly. "And that's when she broke down, saying that it should've been her. Before she left, she kissed me again, telling me that she would pull for my love from the side-lines."

"I see." Veran said in a calm, but irritated tone. "So now I have to worry about two of them."

The green light was lit, setting the car into motion again. Link looked back at Veran quickly before he had to turn back to the road. "Veran, you don't have to worry at all. I love you, and you only. I will have to talk to Impa about this again, but know that I would never do anything to harm you."

He felt her lips peck him on the cheek. "It's them I don't trust, not you. I know you love me, as I love you." She kissed his cheek again, her voice now lowered to a whisper as she purred into his ear. "But just in case, you'll have to prove it in your bed the second we get home."

Link couldn't help but to chuckle at the command at first, but it was definitely a command he would happily oblige. He took a left turn. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yes…" Veran's lips suddenly curled up to a smirk as she leant back into her seat, looking very pleased. "I ran into Zelda at the library; or rather, she found me."

Link looked back in mild surprise. "Zelda was at the library? So she skipped school today as well… What happened then?"

Veran giggled. "She acted tough. Told me to stay away from you. So I decided to return that attitude…"

"Veran… what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing…" Veran said with a teasing tone. "I may have planted images of me and you together in her head while gloating about how she can't have you."

The blonde, young man sighed yet again, taking another turn. "I can see why you did that Veran. Even I wished to rub this in her face for what she had done, but… Still, that was uncalled for. I have to talk to her you know." His girlfriend sighed as well, patting his shoulder in the process.

"I know. But with that attitude she gave me, I couldn't just sit idle and do nothing. It didn't look like she would leave me alone otherwise."

"Very well… It's already done. But try and not do it again, should you ever run into her again, alright? I mean, enough is enough. She already knows by now that you and I are serious."

Veran slumped back into her seat, sighing. "As you wish. But should she approach me like that again, there won't be any promises."

Link nodded. "Understood. Ready to get even more soaked?"

Throwing her boyfriend a puzzled stared, Veran quickly turned to look outside the window to see that they had already arrived back home. She giggled, undoing her belt. "Doesn't matter… I have a different kind of soaked material I want you to focus on once we're inside." With a wink towards the now blushing boyfriend, Veran quickly got out of the car, jogging back up the stairs to the protection of the roof, waiting for Link with her usual grin.

The young man didn't keep her waiting. Once the car was locked, he ran up to Veran while fishing up his house keys – with a quick kiss, Link turned his attention towards the lock, opening up the door. The moment when both got inside, Link locked the door behind them and swept Veran off her feet.

Carrying his surprised girlfriend with a grunt, Link walked hastily over to his bedroom. It was a unique feeling, to simply walk with his girlfriend in his arms – Link had not even done this to Zelda, who undoubtedly weighted less. Once they had passed the doorway and reached the bed, Link dropped Veran down on the still tangled covers while she chuckled darkly at him; as he watched her from above, she winked at him. Still wet from the rain, her hair clung to her skin and the covers, dampening the material much like her clothes did.

Their shared look said it all. Jackets were discarded, followed by their shoes. Sweaters, pants and socks were thrown across the room, forgotten and wet.

There was only the two of them now. Them, and their underwear – two layers between them.

Veran's amused expression lied within Link's eyes. Those clear, blue eyes couldn't stare at anything but the flawless turquoise skin, the naked acres of exposed flesh that was his for the taking, his to dominate. Then the top part of the first layer went to the floor, allowing the two, big mounds to breathe the air. Link's eyed widened, and Veran grinned with amusement.

"You can play with them later…" She purred out. "I need you to take care of the task I mentioned…"

Before Link could ask, she slowly removed the black-and-purple coloured panties to lie on the floor, spreading her long, elegant legs. From the tip of her toes to the central core, Link stared with awe and hunger, kneeling down before his girlfriend.

One layer between them.

"Don't tease me now…" Veran whispered. Her voice was just above the sound of raindrops plummeting against the window. Link shot back a small grin of his own before levelling himself to the core. It smelt slightly damp of rain, but the exotic, musky scent was tingling his nostrils. Aside from the small tuft of orange hair just above, Link eyed the pink opening with mirth before brushing its bud with his thumb, licking the pinkness in the process.

Veran grabbed a handful of his blonde hair, urging him to continue with her moans as Link continued to sensually lick the slit, teasing the sensitive bud as he did. The taste was slightly sweetened, and grew more plentiful with each lick. The scent became stronger in his nostrils, but Link kept going with delight as he licked the core – a single finger prodded the pink blossom, further making his girlfriend emit louder moans.

As the first finger slid in, Link licked further while stimulating the clitoris some more, working his best to provide a delightful sensation for his girlfriend. The bud was protruding with ecstasy, and a second finger dove into the heated pool. Veran moaned out loud, her hands now clenching onto the white covers while bucking her hips towards the source of her high.

By the time Link fingered the liquid warmth with three fingers, he could feel the blossom tightening around them – she was close. He darted inside with his tongue, lapping up whatever sweetness he could find while curling said fingers up repeatedly.

"Link…! LINK! LINK!"

Veran screamed his name as she rode out her sensual peak, giving her boyfriend one last serving of liquid sweetness before she eventually came down from her high, Link's fingers slowly leaving her honeypot. As Link licked his fingers clean, he glanced down at the pleasured form of Veran, who still spilt her honey over the covers.

Their eyes met. Raging orange against stormy blue.

"You were…" She panted out with a smile. "Wonderful… Now, give it to me…" She beckoned him with her finger, and he answered. With a trail of light kisses all the way down her arm, he kissed the stiffened buds of her chest while she pulled down his boxers.

No layers between them.

* * *

Not to worry, there are still more chapters to come! I just thought I give a little something steamy while you wait for actual plot to happen!

Which should be next week hopefully! Until then, take care!


	12. Chapter 11 - Possession

Disclaimer: GrimGrave do NOT own Legend of Zelda or the characters associated with its franchise; they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. GrimGrave doesn't earn money by writing fiction.

**Possession**

**Chapter 11**

**Possession**

They felt it again. That burning rush, the voluptuous adrenaline that flowed through them as they engaged in the act of lust – that sexual high. When their bodies melted together in a bliss of sweat and scents of arousal, just like last time, and their desires grew even more till they reached that blossoming peak.

When Veran dug her nails into the skin of Link's back as he lunged himself into her in their mutual display of carnal passion, his erect, firm member penetrating her slick core in a repeated fashion, that's when they knew for sure of their feeling to one another. To each other, they were Gods – and they worshipped each other like fanatics, zealous lust engulfing them and controlling their moves for what seemed like hours on end, and yet they craved more.

Whether it was Link thrusting into the liquid heat, or Veran taking control, riding on top of her man – it didn't matter. All they could think of was the continuing worship of each other's temples to sate their hunger.

And their hunger was great.

Naked flesh against naked flesh. Sinews tensed, throats went dry – the burning rush was only increasing in heat as Link bucked his hips further into Veran above him, he wanted to feel her honeypot grip his member with its soft insides which was granted with each savage thrust. Her breasts lied under his palms, ripe and firm for him to grope while Veran scratched his bare, toned body in her everlasting pleasure. Bathing in sweat and steam and dancing the dance of sexuality, their names rolled off their tongues in various forms of moans until the beckoning call was upon them; they could feel it, and they wanted it.

In their final moments, Link arched with all his primal might into his lover, sending them both to their climactic high as Veran screamed out loud. The tributes to their temples had now been paid.

**:::::::**

A few minutes later, once the lovers had regained themselves from their high, they had left the room – now filled with the scent of their passionate lovemaking – and had headed to the living room where they now lied on the couch, naked and sweaty still, to breathe out. Link was lying on his back, head against a pillow while Veran lied on top of him, resting her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat in its slow rhythm. A hand was gently massaging her neck as they simply lied there in a blissful afterglow.

"You…" Veran began. Her voice was almost cracked, and she was panting relatively heavy. "Were absolutely… amazing…."

"You're one to talk…" Link replied, equally dry. "Whenever I'm with you like that, I … I just feel like-"

"An animal."

"Yes…"

Veran grinned, looking back up at her stud. "And a very marvellous animal at that… Honestly, your ferocity in bed is still surprising me. And to think that you never went out on Zelda like that…"

"It just never… Occurred, you know? We were too… romantic, I suppose-"

"It has nothing to do with you being romantic or not – if you feel strongly for your partner, then you should show it in the chamber. There are tons of romantic activities you can do, or say, whenever you want but in the bed, you should just show how much your lover turns you on and just…" She licked the bare skin beneath her, a tingling sensation occurring in Link's body as she did. "Turn into an animal. Which you've done oh so wonderfully."

Link grinned back at Veran. "I blame you for it."

"I guess I have that effect on you, stud."

"Can't say that I'm complaining though."

"So I've noticed…" Veran licked again, kissing the skin even. The sensation lingered like a thin feather brushing against his chest. Link's hand arched up, trailing inside the waves of messy orange locks as they simply lied there, enjoying the moment of their naked afterglow. It was still only early evening, but neither knew the exact time. Time was something they had easily forgotten and not bothered to check. Why was there a need for that when they could be resting in each other's arms, naked and content without a care in the world? For them, this moment right now was nothing but a piece of heaven.

The sound of his slow heartbeat and her warmth against his body more than they craved for now.

But in their blissful silence, the sudden noise burst through like a lone firework in the night, causing the lovers to slowly get up and locate its source. Link's cell phone was lying in the bedroom still due to the discarded clothes. It was faint, but in their silence they could hear it loud and clear. Link sighed as he began to get up, but Veran pinned him down with her body weight.

"I have to get it."

"It can wait…"

"What if it's important?" Link said.

"Then whoever it is will call again… Let's just stay like this a little while longer."

Link chuckled at his lover. Despite the weight, he got up, kissing Veran on the cheek before heading towards the bedroom. The chaotic piles of clothes made finding his pants a bit troublesome, but he ultimately found them along with his vibrating cell phone.

It was Zelda's number.

Link froze up and simply stared at the number. His phone kept vibrating in his hand, but he made no indication as to answer. He had indeed said he would have to talk to her soon, but now when she actually was calling he didn't know what to do. The images of her betrayal flashed before his eyes again, and his feelings that he had felt was returning as lightning speed.

He just wanted to hang up, or ignore it. Either way, he didn't want to talk to her just yet – but in his honesty, he knew too well that he would probably postpone it until it was too late to talk about it. And Zelda was equally stubborn, of that Link knew.

This was the last time the music would replay itself. A few more seconds and Zelda would assume Link was not hearing her or chose to ignore her call. It was now or never.

Link gritted his teeth. In a drastic attempt, he pressed the button and held the phone to his ear.

"Link here…"

"Link? Oh Goddesses…! Link! Oh thank the Goddesses I finally managed to get to you!" Link simply listened at that point. It felt like years since he had heard Zelda's voice, it was almost nostalgic. Her voice was high and loud, it sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"I finally… I finally managed to get to you… Link, I know what you're thinking but please! Please! We have to talk…. I know you don't even want to see me but please!"

"…You're right. I don't want to talk to you." Link replied, ignoring the gasp he heard from the other end of the line. "But I know that we have to. Just… Where and when?"

"A-At my house… As soon as p-possible… Please? We really need to talk… There's something you need to know…"

He sighed deeply and prolonged. The moment he had not been looking forward to was now forced upon him. He could of course say no, but he was raided better than that; there was no possible way for Link to turn that coldblooded. Not even to Zelda after what she had done. "… I'll come over in a few minutes."

"Thank you! Thank you Link…!"

"Bye."

Link hung up immediately. Running a hand through his messy, and slightly sweaty hair, he walked back to the living room solemnly while Veran now sat up, waiting. She narrowed her eyes at him. "It was her, wasn't it?"

Link nodded.

"…And?"

"And… I guess I have to talk to her now."

Veran's narrowed eyes shot back up as her lips formed a sour expression. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I. But it's only a means to an end. With this, things will be official between us, and you and I won't need to think about Zelda anymore."

"I had already forgotten about her."

"You know what I mean."

Veran scoffed in anger. "Very well. Do what you have to do. Just… Don't take long."

"It will take the time it takes Veran. You worry over nothing here. "Link smiled at her and sat down beside her, his hand caressing the flawless cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was reciprocated as Veran snaked her arms around his neck, keeping him in place for a few minutes before he got up again.

"I have to go."

"Alright…" Veran replied. "I'll be over in my apartment then. Let me know when you get back, alright?"

Link smiled at her. "You know it."

Sharing another kiss, the lovers moved on to the bedroom to gather their clothes – still damp with rain moist and partially sweat.

Link skipped a shower – he would get one anyway once he stepped outside, with the only thing fresh being a new set of clothes consisting of a dark blue t-shirt and another pair of jeans, while Veran had to change when she got back to her apartment.

The rain was still pouring down in endless, merciless waves of watery bullets when they got up, thankfully they still had a roof over their heads as they did. They parted ways with a last, passionate kiss before Veran headed over to her apartment, and Link to his car. Neither liked the situation, but it had to be done and over with.

Once safely inside his car, Link started it up, its roar clashing with the sound of rain. A lightning was briefly seen in the distance, followed by a few seconds delay of roaring thunder.

Through the rain he drove, intent on getting to Zelda's house as soon as possible; the sooner he got there, the sooner he could get back home. There was little traffic tonight. A few cars drove by, and a single person on a motorcycle drove in the opposite direction.

Link sighed to himself. He didn't look forward to his meeting with Zelda.

Meanwhile, Veran had just put on fresh clothes, despite not having bothered with a shower as well. But contrary to Link's reason, hers was purely erotic; his scent was still on her. Whether it was her wrist, arms or even legs, she smelled of Link's bodily discharge, and it only aroused her more. A small smirk danced on her face as she breathed in his scent from her wrist, and the tingling sensation of their earlier rush was slowly resurfacing between her legs again.

"I'll ravage him when he gets back…" She said to herself, further smirking as she went on with her business; right now it was to lie down on the couch and browse the channels of her TV till Link got back.

Nothing good was on. It was either re-runs or shows that didn't catch Veran's interest, making her idea to pass the time even duller. She turned it off.

As she did, she heard her doorbell ring loudly, prompting her to get up. She smiled wickedly, hoping that it was Link who had returned with a change of his mind, and hopefully as aroused as she was. She jogged over to the door and opened it.

"Having second thoughts dar- …." Her mirth, her hopes, was both crushed the second she saw who stood there. Her flame-coloured eyes glared into crimson orbs that belonged to none other than Link's friend, Impa.

"I can see that Link isn't here." Impa said in her usual monotone voice, though her eyes exposed her anger quite clearly, mimicking Veran. "I'm surprised. I was sure he would be in here."

Veran glared back at the girl, teeth barely flashed.

**:::::::**

Link got out of his car and hurried over to the door, wasting no time. He wanted to avoid getting completely soaked in the downpour and luckily, Zelda seemed to answer his call within seconds, opening the door.

Their identical pairs of azure eyes met, and neither found the words. They stood there, staring without a hint of how to even begin – they hadn't seen each other in a while, at least not properly in Zelda's case. Her hair was unkempt and slightly messy, and her clothes were somewhat shabby – she hadn't bothered to freshen herself up either.

Suddenly, Link came back to reality. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"O-Oh! Yes… sorry… Come on in." Link did as he was told and stepped inside, soaked and in a peculiar mood. He both liked to be back in Zelda's house and talk to her, but the memories of his last visit was easily slipping back to his mind. The more he thought of it, the angrier he grew, despite his attempts to not dwell on it. He spun back to face the brunette.

"So… I'm here. And you wished to talk."

"Yes… Uhm, could we go up to my room?"

"I'm fine standing here, thank you."

"Oh…"

She averted her eyes. Her whole body spoke for her in the absence of words; she was nervous, scared even, and embarrassed. But Link waited patiently. If she wanted them to talk, then she would have to make the first move.

"Link…" She finally said, meeting his eyes again. "I don't even know how I should start… But… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry you had to find out that way and… that you saw me like that… But it wasn't like it seemed! I didn't –"

"Looked to me like you enjoyed your time with… whoever that guy was."

"I didn't!" Zelda snapped. "I hated it! I hate it still! Link, please! I didn't cheat on you because I wanted to!"

Link felt his anger slip through cracks. "Then what, _the hell_, was that I saw then?"

"What you saw was indeed me being… intimate with another man. But Link, you have to believe me! I was forced into it!"

"…Forced?"

The brunette nodded. "About a month ago, maybe a little longer… Actually, I should tell you who I was forced to cheat with, Link…" She looked back at her ex-boyfriend, who only stared intensively at her, prompting her to continue. "There's the football captain the other class… You've met Groose before right?"

Link's eyes almost darkened at the mention of the name. "Groose? That… That oafish moron of a jock?"

Zelda nodded. She took a deep breath. "About roughly a month ago, he started to… Advance on me. He would try and meet me when as few people as possible were around, trying to take me out on dates… I told him off every time, but he just kept coming. It was harmless however, he would always just go away and mutter about something whenever I told him off. But he just kept coming back, even when I said I already had a boyfriend."

She averted her eyes again, quickly wiping away a few early tears with the back of her hand. "And then he just got bolder. He would keep insisting that "one date wouldn't hurt" and you "wouldn't mind". He didn't listen And I didn't tell you because I… I just didn't want to worry you over an idiot who I thought would leave me alone eventually… And then _it_ happened…"

Link knitted his eyebrows. "It?"

Zelda nodded. It was a few days afterwards… We had just had P.E class and since I had to help the coach carrying back the equipment, I was the last one to take a shower and get dressed. I wasn't aware that he… he…. Snuck into the changing room until it was too late…. Link, he… he took pictures! Several of them, with his cell phone!"

"…What?"

"He took pictures of me, half of them I wasn't even aware! Link, Groose blackmailed me! He threatened to send them to his friends and even upload them across the school if I didn't do as he said!"

"Groose… Blackmailed you?" Link felt his rage scream inside – the same rage that had overwhelmed him when he had caught Zelda in the act. "But… Why didn't you tell me then?!"

"Because…" Zelda said. Tears had already started to roll down her cheek. "I honestly thought he only wanted one date. I was so stupid… It didn't end there. He… He touched me Link… For a month, up till when you found us, he would have me sneak away whenever we both could! …. At first he kept asking me to make out with him, or let him touch me when we were alone… Worst case scenario I had to… to… perform oral sex…."

Link felt his fists clench up.

"We've only had sex twice so far… and all of this happened because he had those pictures, including pictures of me and him together… He threatened to send them to you! I couldn't let him do that! And now…"

She fell to her knees. The tears stained her floor as she wept uncontrollably, and out loud. "And now I've already lost you anyway! Because of what I thought I did was right! Goddesses… I'm so fucking stupid!" She yelled out, cursing and hitting herself in the head with her clenched, petite hands. "So…! Fucking…! Stupid….!"

She felt a pair of strong hands grab her by the wrists, ceasing her bashing of the head as she looked up and saw him. His face, who had only sent scowls her way was gentle, sincere.

"Zelda…" he said. "Don't beat yourself up. I… The thought behind it was so typical you. You never want to hurt me, no matter what, and that's why I loved you. You were pure, sincere and fun to hang out with. So, in a way, odd as it may be, I thank you. But in the end, it was the wrong way to go about it."

They stared into each other's eyes. "Zelda. You should've told me, despite that. Yes, I would've been hurt, but we would have still been together. That damage is already done now, and Veran is the woman I'm together with now." He released her wrists and got back up, gently pulling Zelda up in the process.

The brunette, still crying, simply stared back at the blonde in disbelief at first. Link could barely meet her gaze; his stomach turned and his heart ached something fierce, like a dagger twisting inside of it.

"Do you… Do you hate me, Link?" Zelda ultimately asked. Link sighed, just barely meeting her eyes as he spoke.

"I don't hate you Zelda. But to be honest, for a while, I didn't like that you existed. That you had betrayed my trust and love behind my back was like an alarm clock, and I guess I detested you in a way. At least for that moment. I loved you. I loved you so much, and I wanted to be together with you forever. We had our fun times, and I will always cherish them Zelda."

He paused. "But that's how it's going to be. You and I are nothing but a memory. A fun, happy memory that I won't forget, but a memory nonetheless. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"So…" Zelda said weakly. Her voice wasn't there – it was just a whisper, coated with tears. "It's over then?"

Link nodded solemnly. "Yes. It's… It's over. One day, we might be friends again – remember those fun times we had before we became a couple? We can have those back. Just… bear with me for a little while longer."

She nodded, crying but nodding.

"I should go… I assume you want to be alone for a little while." She nodded again. "But before I'll go Zelda… I'll make one last promise to you."

"A promise…?"

"Yes. And once I've fulfilled it, you won't have to worry about Groose ever again." He smiled, weakly but it was still noticeable, and headed back to the door. "Farewell Zelda. Whatever you do with your life, I hope you find happiness."

Link paused again, halting at the doorstep. "Thank you for everything Zelda… I really had a wonderful time with you."

"Link, wait!"

He spun back around. "Zelda…?"

"….Tell Veran… Tell her that she better take care of you… or else."

Link laughed softly. "I will. And Zelda… For all that it's worth… I'm sorry."

There was nothing more to it. Link left out into the rain, letting the downpour drown Zelda's cries as he went into his car. Buckled up and free to express his rage, he fished up his cell phone as he backed out into the street, and just drove away. The signals were repeated three times before the other end picked up and answered the call.

"Yo, Ghirahim here…"

"It's me." Link said. He could see himself in the backview mirror. He was crying, despite his solemn face. "What I'm about to ask you is great, but I'll promise I'll make it up for you."

Another bolt of thunder flashed in the distance.

* * *

I'll be honest; I feel like beating myself up after writing about Zelda like this.


End file.
